Until You
by FallingInLoveInDecember
Summary: NEWLY WRITTEN: Bella has been married to Jacob for years, and is realizing he is turning abusive and cheating on her. Edward enters her life, causing light to re-enter. How will their relationship move forward with the ever present threat Jacob brings, a forced marriage, and learning of Edward's criminal way of life?
1. Housewife's Prayer

For nine years the happiest memory my mind held was the day that Jacob asked me to be his wife. Jake and I had known each other since we were in diapers. Our father's were best friends and we spent every weekend together, every holiday for as far back as I could remember. We went to different schools since Jake and his father lived on the reservation, but once we hit our teens, it didn't stop us from spending almost every day after school together also and it couldn't have pleased our fathers more. Jacob's mother died when he was three, leaving Billy to care for his young son and two teenage daughters alone. My own mother decided she didn't want to be tied down as a wife and mother when she found out she was pregnant with me, so as soon as she and I were released from the hospital, she left her two day old daughter and husband of two years, never looking back.

I was nineteen and Jacob eighteen when he asked me to marry him. Our fathers were concerned in the beginning because of our age but soon gave us their blessing when Jacob explained we were still going to attend college, that we just wanted to do it together as a married couple. I never questioned his love for me, nor mine for him. We never had a serious fight, when we argued it was quickly settled with reasoning from both sides. I graduated six years later with a degree in art and English literature. Jacob continued his schooling and was accepted into a law firm right after his graduation in Seattle.

I was now twenty eight, Jacob twenty seven. We lived n the outskirts of Seattle, wanting to raise our future children out of the city. Jacob found a huge house that he just had to have, though I was hoping for one less portentous. He reassured me that we could afford it with his new job and that we needed a house to show off how hard he was working. I smiled and told him whatever made him happy, would also make me happy.

All these memories were flowing through my mind as I looked out the front window, waiting for the headlights of Jacob's car to come up the drive. I was dressed in his favorite dress, a black tight fitting number, stilettos, and the diamond necklace he gave me for fifth anniversary. Tonight was our ninth, and I smiled at the thought as I looked at the portrait we had done last year of us, it's place of honor above the fireplace in the formal living room. Looking at the grandfather clock in the hall, I saw he was forty five minutes late. This has been happening more frequently, late nights quickly becoming the norm. I understood he was working hard, but tonight was _our_ night. He promised to be home early for our celebration. Taking my phone out of my small clutch I dialed his number, listening as it rang till his voice mail picked up.

"Jake, it's me. You aren't home yet so I will meet you are the restaurant, I don't want to lose our reservations. I love you."

Hanging up, I walked briskly to the car, hoping I would still have the table I had requested waiting for us, and that he wouldn't keep me waiting alone for long.

I was nursing my third glass of wine, watching all the couples that were sitting at the tables around me. They all looked so happy, whether in love or not, happy none the less. I scoffed silently at myself. It was our anniversary for gods sake and I was sitting alone, slowly growing past the buzzed stage. My phone alerted me I had received a new text message and I hurriedly picked it up hoping Jake was telling me he would be here soon.

**_Hey Bells, working late on a case, still haven't left Port Angeles. Going to get a hotel room here for the night._**

He wasn't coming. He hadn't called. He left early this morning without saying goodbye. He forgot about not only our reservations, but our anniversary. I stared glassy eyed at the candle flickering in middle of the table, trying my hardest to keep my composure.

_"Damn him." I muttered under my breath._

_I shouldn't have been surprised, but damn did it hurt. _

_"Would you like another glass of wine?" The waitress asked, coming to a stop at my table._

_"Why not?" I said dully with a shrug._

_"I'_m sorry to bother you, but our next reservation is here. They have been waiting for the table for quite some time." She informed me timidly, indirectly asking if I would be leaving soon.

"And?" I snapped at her harshly.

"I will find them another table." She murmured, hurrying away.

Sighing, I picked up my glass and drained it quickly, standing up on slightly wobbling legs.

"Wait, they can have their table. I'm terribly sorry to have kept them waiting." I called after her, trying to rush my way out of the restaurant and leave the embarrassment behind me.

I earned quite a few stares as people heard me yell out and my noticeably, now, drunken state. I was out the door before I allowed myself to let out a sob. Pressing my knuckles to my mouth, I tried to hold them in. I refused be one of those women getting upset because their husband is working hard to provide for them and missed a date.

"Excuse me." A strong voice called out behind me.

I turned to see a tall man standing a foot behind me, watching me with worried eyes.

"Can I help you?" I snapped more harshly than I had intended.

"I wanted to apologize if you were asked to leave on our account."

"No, I was leaving anyway." I insisted, again trying to hold in my tears. How pathetic I must look to this stranger.

_A woman who was eating, or rather drinking, alone and now standing on the sidewalk outside of the restaurant with tears in her eyes._

"We are here to celebrate my parent's anniversary. If you have no other arrangements, you are more than welcome to join us. I would feel terrible if we ruined your evening."

Upon hearing the word anniversary, I could no longer hold in my dignity as a sob escaped. I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to keep the tears from flowing. I turned and ran to the nearest corner, hoping to find an available taxi to bring me home since I drank too much to drive myself.

"Miss!" I heard the stranger calling out to me.

"I'm fine. Please, I need to go home."

"This will come off as unusual I am sure, but here is my card. If you need anything..."

"Thank you, but again, I am perfectly fine."

"Please." He insisted, holding out a business card. I grabbed it from his hand thinking he would leave me alone if I appeased him by taking it. I shoved it into my clutch just as a taxi stopped in front of me.

"Enjoy your celebrations." I said in goodbye and quickly got into the car, shutting the door as I named off my address.

I took my phone out again, checking to see if Jacob had left me another message or called. There was nothing. I went to my contacts and called my best friend, Leah. Tears running down my face as I waited for her to answer.

"Hello?" She rushed out in answer, sounding out of breath.

"Leah? Are you busy?"

"Hey Bella, a little. Why, what's up?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to have a girls night? We haven't done that in a while."

"I'm sorry, if I had known earlier I would have certainly come over, but I'm kinda on a date."

"I didn't realize you were seeing anyone."

"It sort of just happened." She mumbled. "I'm sorry Bella, I need to go."

"I understand, enjoy yourself."

She hung up without letting me finish or saying goodbye. I felt more alone than ever. My husband forgot our anniversary and my best friend rushed me off the phone. I mentally shook myself. I needed to stop with my self pity. I should be happy Leah met someone and is enjoying her date. I shouldn't be holding a grudge against my husband who is working to support us. I needed to suck up all my hurt feelings and move forward. I had too much to be thankful for. A wonderful husband who loved me, a beautiful house, and my friendship with Leah whom I have known almost as long as Jacob. I steeled my shoulders as I stepped out of the car and walked into my dark house. Without letting my eyes wander around the empty rooms, I walked straight up the stairs to my bedroom, leaving a trail of clothes as I entered my bathroom and started the tub to have a nice long bath before bed.

After soaking for a while I realized maybe Jake thought I had forgotten since I hadn't said happy anniversary to him either. Picking up my phone, I snapped a picture of myself in the tub and typed out a quick message.

**_I hope I'm not waking you. I just wanted to say Happy Anniversary, and that I love you. Thank you for making me Mrs. Jacob Black nine years ago. I can't wait to see you tomorrow morning. -Bella_**

I waited for him to respond, but after thirty minutes he still hadn't. I suppose he was already asleep. Stepping out of the tub, I laid in bed without putting on pajamas and tried my best to fall asleep. I knew I had nothing to worry about, but there was something in the back of my mind that wouldn't leave me be. I couldn't shake the feeling that there was something wrong, that something was going to happen and I had no idea what it might be.

X

"Leah, I cant help but feel like there is a distance between Jacob and I. It's been three weeks, he still hasn't mentioned missing our anniversary."

"So, he forgot your anniversary. It's not uncommon for a man to forget things like that." She responded, rolling her eyes slightly. "He is so focused on work and making sure he can give you everything you desire, he forgets what certain days are."

After her statement the feeling of something being off deepened. I didn't respond and instead studied the menu in front of me. After we ordered I returned my attention to Leah, though she still seemed disinterested with my presence. She was behaving so oddly.

"So, whats up with the mystery guy?" I asked, bringing up the new boyfriend she had been on multiple dates with.

"He's wonderful." She sighed with a smile and sparkling eyes. I couldn't help but smile at her wistfully. "I have never been so happy, Bella!"

"I'm happy for you, you deserve happiness. Will I be able to meet him soon?"

Her face developed an expression I couldn't read, her eyes focused on something behind me. I turned to look over my shoulder to see what held her interest. A big smile formed when I saw Jacob walking toward us, his face holding the breathtaking smile I fell in love with. I felt proud as he placed his hands upon my shoulders, leaning down to kiss me softly.

"Hello, my Wife." He whispered.

"Hello, my Husband." I whispered back.

"I would like to introduce you to Edward Cullen." He said as he straightened, motioning behind him to bring my attention to the man who was now standing beside the table.

I gasped, recognizing the him as the man from the restaurant the night of our disastrous anniversary celebration.

"Edward, this is my beautiful wife, Bella." He said, introducing me.

I glanced up at Edward and gave a small smile. I kept my fingers crossed that he wouldn't reveal that we had met already and how it had come about.

"A pleasure, Mrs. Black." Edward said as he bent slightly, reaching out for my hand and bringing it to his lips for a kiss, his eyes focused on mine.

By breath caught as I was left stunned by the sudden burst of butterflies.

"The pleasure is mine." I was finally able to respond.

I tore my gaze from Edwards to find Jacob had already been seated between Leah and myself, they were conversing while Edward and I had made our introductions and seemed oblivious that we were now silently watching them. Leah threw her head back, laughing at something Jacob had said before my husband finally moved his attention back to me.

"Bella, my Love, I really hate to do this but I have an unplanned dinner meeting tonight."

"But Jacob, our reservations." I pleaded with my eyes. Begging silently for him to cancel his meeting in favor of our scheduled date.

"I know Bells, but this is a very important client. There is no way I can cancel. I promise to make it up to you." He smiled.

He knew that normally I couldn't deny him anything when he flashed it my way, but it was slowly making me wonder how often he used it to his advantage.

"Jacob, why don't I take your place?" Edward offered.

"You don't work at my firm, Cullen." Jacob chuckled slightly, giving him a questioning look.

Edward laughed softly with him. I silently wondered if Edward was just appeasing Jacob by sounding entertained. I saw no humor in his eyes as I took a sip of my water.

"Of course not. I meant, as long as neither you nor Bella mind, I could go to dinner with Bella, in your place. You wont have to cancel the reservation and lose the deposit and your lovely wife can still have her night out."

"Mr. Cullen, though I appreciate the offer-" I started before Jacob interrupted me.

"That is very generous of you Edward, I am sure Bella would love to have your company." He said, giving me a pointed look that said not to argue with him.

Edward smiled and nodded his agreement while I gazed at my hands, nervously twirling the rings on my left hand.

X

I sat at my vanity table getting ready for dinner. I couldn't get myself to feel any sort of excitement over going out, I would have been just as happy to stay home. I only planned this dinner because I wanted to spend time with my husband. It felt like we hadn't spent time together in months. He was always working and when he was home we didn't really talk. The seldom occasion he was home for dinner there were few words said and then he would go off to work in his office. Other nights I left a dinner plate in the warmer which he would eat and then fall asleep directly after. Of course, then there were the nights he never came home at all, those seemed to outweigh the rest.

I looked at the picture of the two of us that sat on my vanity table in a gold frame. We were looking at one another lovingly, neither noticing my father taking the picture as we sat in front of the Christmas tree two years ago. It was only weeks later that things began to change between us. I felt tears prickle my eyes as I thought of our devastation.

My gift that year had been a box holding my positive pregnancy test. I had never seen our fathers or his excitement so strong. Two weeks later, I had a miscarriage. My guilt grew as I thought of how I had failed him. Jacob worked so hard, giving me everything I could ever want and I couldn't even do the one thing I was meant to. Give him a child. My Doctor told us there was no reason I couldn't get pregnant again, though it has yet to happen and the past few months he hasn't even given us the opportunity to try.

The sound of the doorbell brought me out of my dark thoughts. I grabbed my clutch and shoes as I walked out of the room and down the stairs to answer the front door. Edward stood with his hands shoved into the pockets of his dark dress pants, a navy blue dress shirt without a tie and the top few buttons undone, his suit jacket open.

"You look lovely Bella." His voice deep.

My body reacted to his voice, a slight chill working over me.

"Thank you. I am running a bit late, please come in. I just need to put my shoes on."

He stepped past me, looking around the room as I sat on the couch to slip on my heels.

"Your home is beautiful."

"Thank you, though it's all Jacob's doing. He hired a decorator soon after buying the house. My only contribution was my art studio which he can't stand to enter, he calls it my mess."

"You paint?" He asked with evident surprise.

"I do." I admitted with a small smile.

"I would love to see your work."

"One day." I said softly, looking down.

I couldn't remember the last time someone has asked to see my paintings. My father was the only person in my life who showed a real interest in my work.

"Have you sold to any galleries?" Edward continued to ask.

"Of course not, it's a hobby. Nothing that would provide income." I said flatly, repeating Jacob's words. He had said as much after he had graduated which effectively stopped my efforts to help bring income into our household.

"Are we ready?" I asked once my shoes were on and I had made sure I had everything I needed in my purse.

We sat silently in the restaurant sipping wine as I looked around, avoiding Edward's gaze that was focused solely on me.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" He asked, breaking the silence, tension thick in the air around us.

"Of course." I said with a tight smile.

He scoffed at my words and I looked at him pointedly.

"Isabella, I can see that your boredom matches my own. Do you always say what you are expected to instead of how you truly feel?"

"I don't know what you are talking about." I snapped.

I was frustrated that he could read me so easily. He was practically a stranger and he seemed to see through me better than my husband of nine years did, the person who has known me my entire life. He raised a brow at me while bringing his phone to his ear.

"Jacob, I just wanted to check in with you. Do you mind if I bring your beautiful wife dancing?"

I glared at him, upset that he never asked me what I wanted before speaking with my husband.

"Wonderful, I promise not to keep her out too late and I will see you tomorrow. Better practice on your swing." Edward chuckled at some response from Jacob and hung up.

"His swing?"

"Your husband and I are going to the batting cages tomorrow. I finally got him to loosen up a little. Lets get out of here so I can get you to loosen up too." He said standing and pulling my chair out carefully.

"I never said I _wanted_ to go dancing." I declared obstinately.

"That's because I never asked." He smirked.

I huffed and allowed him to place his hand on my lower back, escorting me out of the restaurant and into the car the valet had waiting. He was just packed full of surprises tonight. First the shock of his car, I never expected a 66' Mustang picking me up, and now his request to take me dancing. I sat stubbornly, looking out the window as he drove us through town. He parked in a tiny lot next to a small, yet busy building.

"Where are we?" I asked looking around at the unfamiliar area.

"I told you, I'm taking you dancing." He said while holding a hand out for me after opening my door.

He again placed his hand on my lower back and led me to the front of the building. I was surprised to see a line wrapping around the side of it. Edward brought me to the front of the line and a man smiled once he caught sight of him and moved so that we could pass through.

"Hey Em, nice seeing another busy night."

"Business has been booming ever since Alice made all the changes last year."

"She does have a gift." Edward chuckled as the man named Em patted his back.

"Who's your date?" He asked with a tilt of his head, his gaze now focused on me.

"This is Isabella Black."

"Did you say Black?" Em asked, his expression a mixture of confusion and shock.

"Jacob's wife." Edward stated with a nod and a smirk.

"What the fuck is she doing here with you?" He asked bluntly, causing me to blink in surprise.

I was starting to get annoyed over being talked about right in front of me and being ignored at the same time.

"My husband had a meeting tonight and Edward was kind enough to take his place as my date." I interrupted with a lift of my head, turning sharply to move past them and enter the building.

"Watch your tone." I heard Edward say under his breath at Emmett before I was far enough away to not be able to hear.

I felt, rather than saw, when Edward was at my side once more.

"Sorry about that. My brother Emmett is a bit nosy. Well, all my family is, so be prepared when my sister Alice approaches us at some point during the night." He said with a chuckle.

I realized he did that a lot, found humor in everyday things. I was a bit envious that he could enjoy his everyday life so simply. I would love to find things humorous in my daily activities, instead I have allowed it to become dull and full of disappointment. I looked around us, every table that I could see was taken. The bar was crowded, people standing around it in masses. There was a stage where a band was playing jazz music mixed in something else I couldn't identify. The end result created a beautiful sound, pleasing to the ear.

"Want to get a drink?" Edward asked me, yelling over the music and never losing his ever present smile.

I nodded my head in reply and followed him to the bar.

"Jazz!" Edward called to a blonde man who was manning the side of the bar closest to us.

"Usual?" He called over the heads of the other patrons.

"What would you like?" He asked looking down at me.

"I don't know. I doubt they serve a good chardonnay here." I said with a shrug.

I knew I was acting like a snob, but for some reason I felt the need to keep my walls up around Edward. I barely knew him and I was feeling much more comfortable in his presence than I thought appropriate for a married woman.

"Get me a French seventy-five and Jack Rose." Edward yelled over to Jazz.

A few minutes later I was handed a pink colored drink.

"What is this?" I asked, sniffing the liquid.

"Just try it. Trust me, you'll like it." He said with a look of with amusement, a grin tugging at his lips.

I took a small sip and was pleasantly surprised to find it lightly sweet and very much to my liking. After we finished our drinks Edward quirked an eyebrow at me and smirked as he pulled me by my hand to the dance floor. I was a bit shy at first but after watching him dance in front of me without concern I felt myself loosening up and allowed my body to flow with the beat, replacing the rigid movements I had been making at first. Before I knew it, we had been dancing for almost forty minutes when he asked if I wanted another drink. I didn't hesitate to follow his lead, enjoying his slight dominance. This time after ordering he led me to a table that seemed to be reserved just for him, the others were packed but this one sat empty, no one even attempting to take one of the chairs to bring to another spot. I couldn't help but laugh out after taking a sip.

"Whats so funny?" Edward asked with a smirk, his eyes sparkling with humor.

"I just felt like laughing!" I said, feeling myself blush slightly.

"I take it you are having a good time then?"

"I am, thank you, but I should head home soon. I'm not sure when Jacob will be coming home and I want to be there when he does."

That and I was feeling a good buzz coming on, I refused to let Edward see me drunk.

_Again._

"Why don't you call him and find out?" He persisted, ordering us another round when Jasper stopped by despite my warning look as he did so.

I took out my phone at his suggestion and dialed Jacobs number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jake, I was wondering when you would be home?" I asked, looking over at Edward to find him still smirking while taking a sip of the amber liquid in his glass.

It was loud where ever he was and then I heard a familiar voice. I felt a cold chill go through my body. Why would she be with him tonight at a dinner meeting? It didn't make any sense.

"Did I just hear Leah in the background?"

"Oh, um, yeah. She showed up at the same place we were having the meeting so I asked her to join me for a drink afterward."

"That was sweet of you, is she there with her date?"

"Her date?"

"She has been seeing someone new, I figured maybe that's why she was out tonight."

"Right. Her date had ended when I saw her. She's leaving after this one drink. I gotta go, some of the men are coming back to the bar, I will talk to you later okay?"

"Wait, when will you be home?"

"I'm not sure, I'll text you."

He hung up on me, not waiting for my response. No goodbye. No I love you. No I wish you were with me. I sat there stunned, staring at my phones now black screen.

"Are you alright?" Edward asked with a look of concern.

Instead of answering his question, I grabbed my new glass and drank half of it in one sitting.

"Whoa, thirsty?" Edward laughed.

_How was it so easy for him to find the humor?_

"I think I'm just going to go." I said, quickly standing to my feet. Without giving him a chance to protest I pushed my way through the crowded club and ran out the door past Emmett.

"Bella?" I heard Emmett call after me with confusion.

I didn't stop till I was back in the parking lot, breathing in the cool night air with big gulps.

"Bella?" Edward placed his hand on my shoulder, his voice sounding worried.

I turned around to look at him with watery eyes.

"I think my marriage is in trouble." I blurted out without thinking. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. I'm sure its just the alcohol." I rushed the last part, trying to turn away once more.

He wouldn't allow it, grabbing my hands with his own. I looked down at our hands, tears running down my face. Chancing a look at him from behind my lashes, I saw the sad look he was giving me, though his eyes were hard as stone.

"Edward, what kind of work do you do for Jacob?" I asked, just now wondering how exactly they knew each other.

I could tell from our interaction that he didn't work at the firm with Jacob.

"I am a _very_ good client." He chuckled.

"Meaning you are in need of his services quite often?"

"Something like that."

I felt uneasy at his evasiveness.

"Either you get into legal trouble frequently or you don't. Which is it?"

He didn't answer me, instead tilting his head to the side and studying my face.

"Would you please bring me home?"

"Of course." He agreed dully.

It was a silent drive to my house. Our comfortableness with one another vanishing after the phone call to Jacob. He got out of the car once he was parked in the drive way and walked me to my front door, waiting while I unlocked the door.

"You have my card still, right?" He asked once I stepped inside of the house.

I turned to look at him, meeting his eyes for the first time since we left the club.

"Yes." Knowing I never threw it away.

"Bella, please call me if you need anything, okay?" He asked, placing his palms on either side of my face, his face coming closer to mine as he stared into my eyes intently.

My body betrayed me and I felt butterflies form over his closeness, wondering what his lips would feel like. I closed my eyes and breathed deeply, filling my senses with his scent. I felt slightly off balance and opened my eyes just in time to see him drawing closer. I was fully prepared to fight him off, slap his face for thinking he could take such liberties knowing I was married. Before I could do any of those things though, his lips brushed against my cheek softly. My mouth was left hanging open as he stepped back.

"Goodnight, sweet Bella." He bid, turning to walk back to his car.

He sat in the running vehicle till I shut and re-locked the front door, sounding the horn on his way out of the drive.


	2. God Help My Man

I had been in bed for hours and was still unable to fall asleep. Glancing over at the clock, it read three in the morning and Jacob still wasn't home. Picking up the phone, I tried calling him again for what felt like the tenth time and he still didn't answer. Deciding to call Leah and see if he left when she did, I was shocked when she didn't answer either. I was growing more and more worried as each minute ticked by without him walking through the door.

There was a lingering feeling in my gut I couldn't name, making me feel nauseous. I sat up and got out of the bed, my feet bringing me to his office. I turned on his computer and tried the password he had used all the years I have known him. It didn't work. I tried three more times with no more success than I had the first time.

_He had changed it._

I was even more uneasy, this time not just for his safety but the secrets he might be keeping. Why would he change his computer password and not tell me? What did he have on there that he didn't want me to see? I went into my own office and opened my laptop to log into our back account and check the recent transactions. There was a charge for a hotel room only twenty minutes away from our home three hours ago. Skimming through older posts I found even more hotels. All in different areas, at different times of the day and night. Some were even booked when I know he had been home that day and for every night he said he was working late. I felt my chest tighten as I fought back my tears. I knew and I denied it, only to know again. Slamming my lap top closed I walked back into his office and poured myself a drink from the bar Jacob had set up for when he had meetings at home with clients or co-workers. Grabbing the bottle and my glass, I returned to the bedroom and sat in a chair to wait for my husbands return.

X

My drink long ago disappeared and I was on my forth when I heard Jacob coming into the house, now almost five in the morning. I heard him trying to be quiet, I assumed so that he wouldn't wake me and to slip into bed beside me like nothing had happened.

He entered the dark room and I immediately caught the whiff of the freshly showered scent he held as he moved past me unknowingly. I watched him undressed silently and get into the bed reaching for me. When he couldn't find me he bolted up, throwing blankets and pillows aside.

"What are you looking for?" I asked quietly, watching him jump in shock.

He reached over and turned on the bedside lamp, squinting at me.

"Shit Bella, you scared me! Why aren't you in bed?"

"I could ask you the same thing." I slurred, giggling slightly over the sound.

"Are you drunk?" He roared, getting out of the bed and stalking toward me.

I yelped in surprise when he gripped my upper arms roughly to pull me up, shoving his face into mine.

"Possibly."

"Are you telling me that my __wife__ allowed herself to go dancing and proceed to get drunk with Edward Cullen?" He sneered.

I didn't understand his anger. It was his fault that I went out with Edward in the first place and he knew where we were. He could have said no or come for me at any time.

"You would know what time I returned home if you had answered your phone." I spat back at him. "Where the hell were you? Why did you get a hotel room instead of coming home?" My voice quickly escalating into a yell.

"What?" He hissed, seeming stunned over my words.

"I looked at our bank account, Jacob! What is the purpose of all those hotel rooms?"

"So you are checking up on me now? How I spend _my _money, Bella? The money_ I_ earn!"

My eyes widened when he let go of me suddenly, causing me to fall to the floor. I had never seen this side of Jacob before.

"Jake-"

I watched in slow motion as he raised his hand and slapped me across the face with the back of it, throwing me to the floor at his feet.

For the first time in our lives, Jacob had raised his hands at me. I was shocked and hurt, but most of all I was scared.

"Isabella, you will learn to not question me. Now get your ass in bed." His voice was calm and full of menace.

I picked myself up and backed away, my eyes never leaving his cold ones. I fell onto the bed when the back of my knees touched the mattress. He stalked over, making me cower, and got into the bed.

"Sleep Bella." He said, wrapping an arm around my waist and pulling me against him, not allowing me to roll away.

Hours later, I was in the kitchen preparing a small lunch for Jacob to have before he left for the day. He reminded me of his plans with Edward and requested a sandwich while he got himself ready. His eyes avoided the bruise that covered one side of my face, choosing to ignore what he had done. The doorbell rang and I waited for Jacob to answer it, assuming he wouldn't want me seen like this. After several minutes of Jacob not coming down the stairs I sighed heavily and walked to the door.

"Bella." Edward greeted with a warm smile.

I looked up at him and tried to return it, though the pain in doing so made it difficult not to wince. I watched his eyes darken and his smile slowly disappear into grimace.

"Bella, I did not leave you in this condition last night. Please tell me your husband didn't do this." He almost growled.

My eyes shifted away as I heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"I'll be back later." Jacob announced, causing me to startle which only made Edward look angrier.

Giving me a kiss on my uninjured cheek, he walked out the door and patted Edwards on the back as if they were old friends. Edward stared at me for a moment longer before turning to follow. His phone was at his ear and he was speaking urgently while walking toward the car.

"Jasper, be sure that Emmett is at the meeting." I heard him say before putting his phone back into his pocket.

He turned and looked at me once more before getting into his car and driving off.

I closed the door and called Leah. I needed my best friend.

An hour later Leah burst through the front door full of cheer.

"Bella!" She called out before finding me in my reading room.

I was seated before the fireplace reading a book, trying to keep my mind busy till she arrived.

"Oh Bella, what happened?" She cried out in shock, rushing to me.

My tears fell as she pulled me into a tight hug. She was exactly what I needed.

"J-J-Jake." I stuttered through my sobs.

I felt her stiffen, arms falling back to her side. I immediately missed the support she had given me only seconds ago.

"What?" She gasped.

"Jacob. H-He was angry with me for looking into our finances and confronting him with what I found. Leah, I think he's cheating on me!" I cried out, tears falling freely from my eyes.

She looked at me emotionless, with an almost bored expression. I was confused with her reaction, fully expecting her anger. For her to tell me she would help me figure things out.

"You shouldn't have snooped, Bella." She said instead with a shake of her head.

"How is looking at my own bank account snooping?" I asked with disbelief.

"Jacob has never stopped you from buying anything you want. What need could you have possibly had to check your account if youweren't checking up on him? We both know he provides you with more than enough."

"Leah-" I barely whispered.

"Stop! When he gets home, apologize. I'm sure he's already sorry for how he reacted. You know just as well as I do that his job is stressful. The last thing he needs is a nagging wife to come home to."

"What?"

Before she could answer me it sounded as if the front door was kicked open and loud commotion of men talking over one another filling the house. We both raced to the entryway to see what all the noise was about. I stood in shock over what greeted us while Leah screamed and ran toward Jacob. Jasper and Emmett dragged him into the house, dropping him to the floor in a heap. Jacob groaned and rolled to his side, allowing me to see his battered face as he curled into a ball.

"What did you do?" Leah screamed at the two men who just stood over him without responding.

She was kneeling next to my husband, running her hand through his hair. I should be the one who was rushing to his side, demanding to know what happened. I felt like I was having an outer body experience, watching a scene from a movie instead of real life. I couldn't move or speak. My eyes lifted from Jacob and Leah to Edward as he entered the house with slow, sure steps.

"Touching." He sneered looking at my husband and best friend.

"You monster!" Leah spit out at him raising to her feet and charging toward him.

Before she could get more than a foot closer, Jasper stepped forward and grabbed her wrist to pull her away. She screamed and fought like a wild animal while he held her back effortlessly.

"Bella." Edward spoke softly, redirecting my attention from Leah and Jasper back to him. "This is his home, which is why he was brought back here. I must insist that you pack some belongings and come with me."

"What?"

His words snapped me out of my stunned stupor.

"He has been punished for placing his hands in any way but lovingly on his wife. I will not allow you to continue to stay here with him."

"Punished?" I couldn't seem to form a sentence, nor comprehend his words.

There was a fog surrounding me, I had the inappropriate urge to laugh.

He nodded slightly at Jacobs form and raised an eyebrow at me.

"You're telling me that you beat the shit out of my husband for slapping me and now I have to leave my home?" I giggled crazily. "He is my_ husband_, where would I even go?" Extending my hands in question.

"You will come stay with me." He stated like it was the most obvious answer.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked quietly.

"Bella, I can't give you all the answers right now. Jacob had no right to mark you like he did. He has been dealt with and will no longer handle any of our cases. Most likely he will be fired and out of work. I refuse to leave you here with him, knowing he is capable of harming you. Not only that, but because in the near future you will be forced out of your home when bills are unpaid. Now please, go to your room and pack whatever you can't leave behind. I will replace your wardrobe and anything else you may desire, but please hurry."

Though he was polite, his tone left no room for argument.

"Emmett, escort her." He ordered when I made no move to follow his directions.

"Is this for real?" I asked to no one directly.

Emmett walked beside me and placed his hand softly to my back, leading me toward the stairs. I followed his lead, turning to see behind me, unable to look away from this new side of Edward. I had met him four times. I barely knew him, yet he was taking over my life and if I was truly honest, I was allowing it.

I grabbed the box of childhood mementos I had saved and placed them into a suitcase Emmett had pulled from the hall closet. His eyes followed me as I grabbed my personal items from the bathroom and filled the rest of the suitcase with clothing.

"Is that everything, Bella?" He asked me softly.

"Emmett, what's happening?" I asked. "I don't understand."

"Your safety is being made sure of." He said simply.

"But why? I don't know you, I barely know Edward. Who are you to care of my well being?"

"Bella, we must return downstairs. Edward will answer what he deems necessary at a later time."

I followed after him silently while he carried my bag downstairs. I stood before Edward and Jasper while Emmett kept walking to put my suitcase into the car waiting. Jacob and Leah were no where to be seen.

"I don't know what's going on, why you are doing this, or why I am even allowing it." My voice sounded dull even to myself.

His eyes just stared into mine and stayed silent.

"May I speak with Leah before I leave with you?" I had no idea why I felt the need for his permission, yet it was there.

"Of course. Jasper, please stay close to her." He ordered, walking out to his car.

Jasper followed me to the living room where Jacob was laying on the couch, Leah crying into his chest.

"Leah?"

Her head snapped up and gave me a hate filled look.

"This is your fault." She hissed.

"Please, I'm begging you, tell me you aren't sleeping with my husband." I whispered, the pain in my chest replacing the confusion I had been feeling since all the men arrived.

She scoffed at me without answering, returning her attention to Jacob.

"Jacob?"

My heart was racing, my throat tight with emotion. All my suspicions were being confirmed, only I never suspected he was cheating on me with my best friend.

"Leave Bella, you have already caused enough trouble." He muttered without opening his eyes.

"After everything? All these years we've had together, this is it?" I asked, my voice wavering.

He, like Leah, simply ignored me. My vision blurred and I turned away, trying not to stumble as I walked out of the room. Jasper must have noticed my trouble because he quickly picked me up, cradling me to his chest as we left the house.

"Everything will be alright." He whispered, placing me into the back of the car beside Edward.

"What happened to her?" He asked harshly, looking ready to bolt from the car.

"I think she just realized what has been going on between Jacob and Leah." Jasper answered firmly.

I closed my eyes, listening as Edward sighed deeply. The car started forward and I opened my eyes once more to glance at Edward. His face was raised to the ceiling, head resting against the head rest. One hand pinching the bridge of his nose, the other arm laying casually behind me. I sniffled, causing him to look with a pitying expression.

"Come here." He spoke huskily, pulling me to his side and leading my head to his chest with a hand. The comfort he offered me only made my cry all the harder, the reality of the situation just barely sinking in. "I promise to take care of you." He whispered against the top of my head.

I allowed my eyes to close, exhausted with all the different emotions running through me. Confusion, pain, betrayal, but mostly, I felt protected and I couldn't figure out why.

Who was this man? Why was he appointing himself to be my protector, what did he want from me?

X

I couldn't remember the car stopping or being carried out of the car and placed into the soft bed I found myself in. A sudden rush of loud voices had me fully awake and sitting up in the the bed quickly with labored breathing.

_This is real, it wasn't a dream! _

I had not only left my husband, but allowed a man I barely knew take me to his home! I looked around the strange room, feeling panicked over not knowing where I was or who the voices in the next room belonged to. Moving the heavy blanket off of me, I swung my feet to the floor. Standing up I shook off the abrupt wave of dizziness that came and forced my wobbly legs to the door. After opening the door and sticking my head out, I could hear the voices much clearer.

"She is married Edward! What are you thinking?"

"Not for much longer. Black will not contest a quick divorce."

"This situation is just ridiculous, send her to her father then!"

"Watch your tone!" Edward bellowed out, causing me to startle.

"Please." The voice scoffed. "That may work on your men, but not me dear brother in-law." The females snotty voice was beginning to hurt my ears.

I decided it was time to make myself known and stepped out of the room, making my way next door. In the doorway, I noticed it looked to be a home office.

"Your awake." Edward smiled at my appearance.

"Sorry for interrupt." I mumbled, looking down at my feet.

"Not at all, I will take every interruption you give gratefully."

"Really, Edward?" The female sneered.

I looked at him sharply. My head was spinning. In twenty four hours I had had an amazing evening spent with a stranger, my husband hit me, the now not so stranger beat the shit out of said husband, and last but not least I find out my husband and best friend were sleeping together. All of that added with Edward taking me away from my home and waking up in a strange place, I couldn't quite get a grip on reality. No matter how much I knew I should hate Jacob and Leah, it didn't stop the pain their betrayal caused. I was bombarded with memories of the three of us growing up together. The love that used to shine in Jake's eyes, our fathers proudly watching us as we said our vows. My whole life I had been Jacob Blacks girl. Who was I now?

"I don't want to sound ungrateful, I really do appreciate everything you have done for me. Honestly though, I don't know you and I want to go home." I stated quietly, doing my best to keep the tears from falling.

"You will not be returning to that man." The female voice spoke up again, full of authority.

It was the first time I looked at her since entering the room. She was beautiful with long blonde hair and huge blue eyes. I immediately felt intimidated from the hardness I saw in her face. She was tall and had her back ridged with her arms crossed over her chest.

"I have no where else to go, no one to turn to. I need my husband." This time unable to stop the tears.

"You have me to turn to Bella." Edward quickly insisted. "Please, my sister in-law may be a pain in the ass but she speaks truthfully. I will not allow you to leave here just to return to that man."

"You don't know him like I do!" I screamed, anger quickly taking over my sadness.

_This was all too much, too soon._

"You do? The man you know and love would beat his wife? Would cheat on her with her best friend? Are you telling me that you knew he would do those things? If that is the case, then please, leave!" The female yelled back at me, her arms flailing dramatically in the air around her.

Edward put his hands on her shoulder, calming her instantly.

"Rosalie, enough. It's a lot to take in, I'm sure. You understand that better than any else could." He addressed her quietly.

She gave him a curt nod before returning her attention to me.

"You may not know Edward well, but you know nothing about Jacob Black. You can trust Edward completely and despite what he wishes, you should return to your father. You need to divorce that husband of yours, and do so quickly. I need to find my own husband, excuse me." She said rushing from the room without another glance or word.

"She's right. You need to divorce him as soon as you can. However, I don't believe you should return to your father. Am I correct in assuming that your father and Jacob are still close and that your father holds him in high regard?"

I looked at my feet, feeling defeated. As much as I knew my father loved me, I found it hard to believe that he would be able to see the truth of Jacob's deceit. He watched him grow from an infant to an adult and loved him as he would his own flesh and blood. It would be like making him choose and I was to terrified of which side he would take. I knew my fathers love for me was unbreakable, but it was the same love he had for Jacob. How could I do that to him? If I went home, not only would he be making a choice between us, but he would also lose his life long friendship with Billy. What could I give him except the burden of having to support me while I found my way? As Jacob had said, my painting was a hobby, it wouldn't give me financial stability.

"I will divorce him." I agreed, knowing I could never go back to him after the way he treated me. "Edward, I don't even know you, how can I possibly stay here? Why would you even want the burden of taking care of me?"

I saw his look of pride when I said I would divorce Jacob, quickly turning dark when I finished my little speech.

"I will help you. I have a lawyer, one who doesn't work at the same firm as your husband that will be more than willing to do the job. As for staying here with me, if you are uncomfortable, though I assure you your own bedroom, my mother has already offered you her home."

"Your mother?" I stuttered out. "How does she know of me?"

"I, um, I may have mentioned you to her."

I stood there in stunned silence as I stared at him. All my other emotions seemed to have taken a step back at the moment. What could he have told his mother of me? We barely knew each other!

"Bella, I have to admit that I spoke of you the first night I saw you at the restaurant."

"You didn't even know me then."

"I knew who you were immediately."

"What are you, a stalker?" I practically screamed.

My emotions were on overdrive.

"I have been in business with your husband for the last two years. Because of that relationship, I have seen you from afar, your picture sits on his desk. I have had to listen to him talk about you, knowing he didn't deserve you."

"Edward, shut up. You're scaring her." Rosalie snapped as she entered the room again. "Bella, want a drink?" She asked, holding up a bottle of wine.

"Please."

I left the room with her as quickly as she allowed. I needed to get away from Edward for a bit. I couldn't comprehend what he was saying.

Rosalie and I were sitting on a couch in the a living room. Emmett had entered long enough to start a fire for us and give Rosalie a kiss before leaving the room. The bottle of wine now long gone, our glasses empty.

"Should we yell for another?" She asked with a wide grin.

"Maybe. After all, I just found out my best friend was screwing my husband!" I said with a half giggle, half sorrow.

"Oh Bella, I know how you feel."

"Sure you do." I rolled my eyes. "Edward!" I screamed out causing Rosalie to jump.

"What the fuck was that?" She yelled at me.

"We need another bottle." I said innocently, holding up my empty glass which caused her to erupt into a fit of giggles.

"Should I even ask?" Edward grumbled from the door.

I looked over to see him placing a gun back into the waist of his slacks.

"Did you just come running into the room with a gun drawn?" I asked in disbelief.

"You screamed!" He exclaimed, sounding slightly exasperated.

"Is he for real?" I asked Rosalie, pointing a finger at him.

"Edward, we need another bottle of wine." Rosalie said with a shake of her head. "One thing you must remember about this family, never scream out or someone is bound to get shot." She stated when he left the room.

"I want to believe you are joking, but I have a feeling you aren't."

She winked at me as Edward returned to the room, walking over to fill our empty glasses with more wine.

"I'm assuming you're okay staying here tonight?" Edward asked once my glass was full.

"I have no where else to go. I suppose you are stuck with me for now." I shrugged, taking a large sip.

"I'm staying with her, go away Edward." Rose demanded.

He slightly growled at her before leaving the room yelling for Emmett.

"You need to control your wife!" We heard him yell before disappearing from sight.

"God, he is impossible." Rose scowled.

"He doesn't seem that bad."

"Bella, if you don't want to stay here or with his mother, you are more than welcome to stay with Emmett and I." She offered.

"Why would you offer your home to me? You know me even less than Edward does."

"Like I said, I know how you feel. Been there, done that."

"Are you saying that Emmett has cheated on you or hit you?" I asked, honestly surprised.

"Please, he knows the first time he raised a hand to me I'd shoot him in the knee, and if he ever cheated on me it would be aimed at his dick." She said causing me to snort into my glass.

"I wish I was more like you."

"You can be. Before Emmett I was engaged to a man my father thought was perfect. I worshiped my father and was more than willing to do his bidding. From the day I was born I was raised to believe marriage was made from mutual understanding rather than love. Royce worked with my father, made a lot of money, was respected in the community. The first time he hit me, my mother told me to do better. When I found out he was cheating, my father said to look the other way. The last straw was our engagement party. Royce was drunk, I caught him feeling up one of my bridesmaids. After yelling and causing a scene, he pulled me aside and started beating on me. He soon had a couple of his buddies by his side asking to help him teach me a lesson, that I needed to learn my place. I was horrified as he agreed and they started to undo their belts. The only thing that saved me was Emmett. He came charging into the room and let the three of them feel his rage before he picked me up in his arms and brought me home with him. After a few weeks of fighting him, I soon realized what he had given me and how much I needed and loved his big heart. The rest is history." She said with a slight shrug.

I then noticed Emmett standing in the door way, his gaze focused on Rosalie. A small smile played on his lips even though his eyes looked pained. He looked at me and nodded in acknowledgment before removing himself from sight once more.

"Jacob and I grew up together. Our father's were best friends. His mother passed away, mine ran away." I finally spoke in a small voice. "We have never been away from each other our whole life. We dated, making our fathers happy. Married right after high school, making them ecstatic. After college I did as he requested and stayed at home while he worked. Everything was fine, till it happened." I felt my throat close.

I couldn't stop the tears from falling. I looked at Rose with blurry vision as she reached out and grabbed my hand.

"My baby would be a few months old right now. He was so happy, happier than I had ever seen him when I told him we were going to have a baby. When I miscarried, I knew the moment he pulled away. He never said the words, but I knew I had failed him. My place was to make a home, have his babies, and I couldn't even do that..." I couldn't speak any longer.

The pain I had held in for so long was escaping in a mess of breathless tears. I just met Rosalie, but I felt more comfortable with her than anyone else I had in my life. Maybe it was because she opened herself up to me, but for the first time since it happened, I was able to talk about my baby. About the pain I felt everyday and had to hold inside to not make it worse for Jacob.

We held onto each other and both sobbed not just our selves, but for the other.

"You can always try again, Bella." She said in a soft voice.

"I haven't been on birth control since and it never happened. Now I no longer have my husband or my best friend. I feel like I lost my entire family. I have nothing, no one, my life is over."

"No sweet girl, your life is just starting." A soft voice said.

Raising my eyes, I saw Edward kneeling before us. He kissed Rosalie's forehead before getting to his feet with me in his arms.

"Goodnight Bella." I heard Rosalie call out as he walked from the room.

I felt my eyes drift shut. I was mentally exhausted and in the back of my mind, the feel of Edward's arms and his scent comforted me. I fought against it, but it was there.

"I don't know you." I mumbled into his chest.

"No one does." Was his quiet answer.

He laid me down on the bed I had previously left and started to leave the room after covering me with the thick blanket.

"Please don't leave." I cried out.

I assured myself it wasn't him that I wanted, but rather I just didn't want to be alone. He gave me a calculating look before returning to the bed and laying beside me. He didn't reach out to me, hold me, or touch me in anyway, but I felt comfort just the same and fell quickly asleep.


	3. Taking off this pain

"All you have to do is sign here." The lawyer said as I sat in front of his huge desk.

The pen trembled in my hands. It was really over. After I wrote my name, I would no longer be Jacob's wife. He was all I have ever known, did I really want to do this? Was it impossible for me to look past his mistakes, to start over? I looked up at Rose who was standing beside me with teary eyes.

"I don't know if I can do this." I whimpered.

"Yes, you can. You are strong and I will be with you every step of the way."

It's been a week since I left my home with Edward. It was such a short amount of time, but Rose had quickly become my confidant. Edward was standing beside the door, his eyes drinking my every emotion and the connection between Rose and I.

"Call him." His voice firm.

"What?"

"Call him. If you can hear his voice and still sign the papers, you know. If you can't, I have no choice but to let you go."

_Let me go... _

What did he mean by that? I did as he suggestion and dialed Jacob's number from the phone on his desk.

_"___Hello?"__

Leah.

I hung up with out responding and after giving Edward a nod, I picked up the pen and signed my name.

I have no idea how he made this happen so quickly, no waiting period or trial. He simply announced his lawyer would be writing up the divorce and a week later he was here with the papers.

"Mr. Jenks, I am assuming you will get his signature right away and tell me when everything is settled?" Edward asked with authority.

"I will send these over today."

"He may give you trouble."

"I believe I can handle trouble." Jenks smirked at Edward who responded with a dark chuckle.

"I am positive you can. You have yet to fail me after all these years. Thank you for your help settling this matter quickly, we will let you get on with it."

One more signature, a few papers handed to me, and we left. In a matter of minutes, my life was changed forever.

"Let me know if you have any trouble." Edward shook Jenks hand and walked him to the door.

"How about we celebrate?" Edward asked coming back to my side, his arm laying over my shoulders lazily and led me out of the house.

Emmett was waiting by the car, quickly rushing forward when he saw us approaching to pull Rose close.

"Rosie baby, you okay?" He asked softly, kissing her temple.

"Of course, I am so proud of Bella." She turned to give me a supportive smile.

"I think we all are." Emmett agreed, leaving Rose to give me a huge hug, my feet dangling a foot above the ground.

"Emmett." Edward growled.

"Chill out, Eddie." He grinned mischievously, setting my feet back onto the pavement.

Emmett and Rose got into their own car while I rode with Edward to Jasper's club.

"Champagne all around!" Emmett boomed after we were parked, out causing a few people who were walking by us to jump.

Ten minutes later we were sitting at the same table Edward and I had occupied when he brought me here dancing last week, sipping out of flutes of champagne.

"To Bella!" Emmett grinned, everyone Rose and Edward joining which caused me to blush deeply.

"Mr. Cullen." A man walked up to the table and interrupted.

"I'm busy." Edward snapped without looking up to see who was speaking.

"I'm sorry sir-"

"I said I was busy!" He bellowed, now pushing himself up on his feet in one fluid motion.

"Edward." Rosalie reprimanded him, shifting her eyes in my direction cryptically.

"Excuse me." He spit out between gritted teeth, walking away with long steps with the man following after him hurriedly.

"I suppose this is my cue." Emmett sighed, getting up to follow his brother.

"Work follows us everywhere." Rose frowned, draining her glass and raising a hand to have someone refill it for her.

"What do they do?" I asked after realizing I had no clue what their line of work was.

Rose lifted an eyebrow and shrugged her shoulders. I gave her a questioning look and let my eyes follow the dark corner Edward and Emmett were standing in. The man who had come to our table was no where to be seen. Edward and Emmett had a different man cornered, preventing him an escape. I couldn't hear their voices but I could see the pleading look on the man's face. Edward looked bored and Emmett's amused. I watched as Edward snapped his fingers and Jasper appearing out of no where to take Edwards place.

"Ladies, shall we go home?" He asked now standing beside the table.

"What about Emmett?" I asked him.

"He has some business to take care of."

He escorted Rose and I to the door, I turned my head just as we were walking out to see Emmett slam his fist into the mans stomach while Jasper held him back by his arms

"Edward!" I gasped out with concern.

"Come on, Bella." Rose urged, dragging me to the car with her.

"Is that your job? Some kind of hit man or something?" I asked hysterical.

Rose laughed loudly.

"You could say that." Earning her a glare from Edward.

"Nothing you need to worry about sweet girl. Just remember, you safe." He tried to assure me.

"That's for sure." Rose snorted. "When are you introducing your new girl to Mom and Dad?" Causing me to inhale sharply and Edward's gaze turn even harder.

"For the last time, watch your fucking mouth." He snarled at her.

"I'm not his girl." I added quickly, causing Edwards eyes to look at me sharply from the rear view mirror.

"Bella, keep telling yourself that." Rose scoffed. "You think he takes just anyone under his protection?"

"Rose, I swear to god I will kick you out of this moving vehicle." Edward threatened.

"Right." She smirked with an eye roll for dramatic affect.

I was still staying in Edward's home instead of taking the offer to stay with his mother. Emmett and Rose had been staying also but I knew that wasn't going to last forever. I wondered how I would feel being with Edward alone, no Rose or Emmett keeping us company. As if she read my mind Rose spoke again.

"Bella, Emmett and I have to return home tonight. Will you be alright? You are still welcome to join us."

I glanced at Edward to see him waiting for my response.

"I will be fine." I said quietly, not feeling as confident as I wished to sounded.

As much as I wanted to stay close to her, I knew that she and Emmett deserved to get back to their normal routine.

"I will see you the day after tomorrow anyway dinner." She informed me as we walked into the house.

"What dinner?"

"Edward, you didn't tell her?" She scowled at him.

"No, I hadn't thought of it till you mentioned it. "Bella, I would love for you to join me for dinner at my parents house this Sunday. Rose and Emmett will be there, along with Jasper and my sister Alice. My mother is anxious to meet you."

"How does she know of me? I'm not sure-"

"You'll go." Rose stated firmly.

I sat with Rose while she packed her and Emmett's belongings and got ready to leave.

"I promise, everything will be fine." She said giving me a hug.

"How long can this last though? I can't stay here forever. I need to figure out what to do about getting a job and earning money, where I am going live."

"Don't worry about that quite yet, okay? Let Jacob sign the papers, you will be receiving half of everything. Edward will be sure that happens _before_ Jacob finds himself jobless."

"I don't know how I feel about that. Yes, he hurt me, but does he really deserve to have his whole life taken away?"

"Trust me Bella, his life isn't being taken away. He has you to thank for that." She giggled.

"Why do I feel like almost everything you say is cryptic?" I asked with slight annoyance.

"Because it usually does." She said with a simply shrug. "Now give me one last hug and promise to call me if you need anything."

I watched them drive away sadly, already missing my new friend.

"Bella, I hate to do this so soon but I have some business to take care of. Will you be alright left alone for a couple hours?" Edward asked.

"Of course."

"I ordered you a pizza for dinner, Garrett will bring it in once it arrives. If the doorbell rings or someone knocks, do not answer and call me right away."

I nodded my head while studying his face.

"There is nothing to worry about, Garrett will be standing guard tonight. It's just as a precaution."

I had met Garrett my second day here. He kept watch over the house and us in it. I asked Edward why he needed someone to guard the house my second day here but all he would say was it was needed in his line of work. What he did exactly was still unclear.

"I want to give this to you before I go." He said handing me a thick envelope. "I'll be back soon sweet girl." He placed a kiss on top of my head and left the house.

I watched him drive off, sighing as I gave a small wave for Garrett who was making his rounds and shut the door.

Walking into the living room, I sat on the couch and turned over the blank envelope. Tearing off one edge, I dumped out the contents on the cushion beside me and found the signed divorce papers. It was now official, Jacob's signature jumping off the paper to taunt me.

__Edward didn't waste time, did he?__

I wondered what kind of strings he had to pull to get a judge to sign off on this so quickly. A knock on the front door stopped me before I could really process how I felt about the divorce being finalized. Jacob had hurt me in more ways than one, he no longer deserved my tears anyway. It was time to stand tall. With that new outlook I walked toward the door with my head held high and looked at the camera Edward had shown me how to use. There was a pizza box on the porch steps but Garrett was no where to be seen. I unlocked the door and peeked out.

"Garrett?"

I was surprised over how quickly it had become dark, how eerily silent it was. I stepped outside to get the pizza, assuming Garrett was on the other side of the house, the only sound was the thudding of my footsteps on the wooden porch.

"Bella!" Garrett suddenly yelled from across the driveway. "Edward's room, closet!" He screamed right before I heard a gun fire.

I screamed and dropped the box of pizza, slipping in the sauce as I rushed to get back into the house.

"Now!" Garrett screamed, he had finally reached me and was pushing me back into the house.

"Lock the door behind you and make sure you have your phone. One you are hidden, call Edward. Move the gray suits out of the way and you will see it." He whispered urgently. "Twelve, twenty four, six."

Panicking I did as he said, slamming and locking the door behind me. I grabbed my phone from where I left it on the couch and dialed Edwards number as I rushed up the stairs.

"Bella?"

"Edward! I don't know what's happening! There was a gun fire and Garrett told me to go to your closet!"

"Fuck!" He screamed into the phone, something crashing in the background on his end. "Are you there now?"

"I just got here." I answered breathlessly just as I entered his bedroom. "He said move the suits?"

"There will be a box with a number pad on it. The code is Twelve, twenty four, six. Do it now." His voice menacing.

Pushing the hangers to the side I found the code box and did as he said. As soon as I hit the number six a hidden door unlatched and opened slightly.

"Bella, go in and shut it behind you, now!"

"I'm in." I assured him while closing the door behind me.

"Look directly to your left, there is another code box, seventy-sixteen."

I typed in the numbers as he said them and gasped when I saw a gun hidden inside of a small compartment that was revealed in the wall.

"Take it out and be careful, it's loaded. I am on my way sweet girl, everything will be fine." He tried to reassure me though I could hear the panic in his voice.

There was banging coming from the room I had just left making me scream out before I could stop myself.

"Edward, I think they are in your room!" I cried. "What's going on? I don't understand what's happening."

My hands were shaking, making it difficult to keep a grip on he gun.

"I'm almost there, they cant get in, it's a safe room. Bella, I need you to-" He wasn't able to finish as my phone died.

"No, no, no, no!" I whimpered in fear.

The room was a small six by six foot space. The only thing inside of it was a few blankets, case of water, MRE's, and a toilet. My attention was quickly drawn back to the door as I heard the code being punched in and the door clicking open. Shakily I raised my arms out in front of me and aimed, praying it was Edward.

The door opened slowly and man stood there staring down at me. I recognized him as the same one from the restaurant that had come to the table to speak with Edward.

"Found his little pet." He spoke into an ear piece. "Come along, you don't want anyone else to get hurt do you?" He asked, taking stepping into the room.

There was the sound of yelling and feet pounding on the stairs coming from the open door.

"Bella!" I heard Edward's voice call out, sounding like he had just entered his bedroom. His form appeared and the man turned quickly to point his gun at him. I didn't hesitate to react. Closing my eyes I pulled the trigger, the sound of the shot of making me scream, the gun flying up into the air after going off. I opened my eyes, watching as I saw the gun fell from the strangers hand before he could harm Edward. As his body crumpled to the floor, mine began to shake violently. I could see a hole in the back of his head, matter covering the clothes near him.

"Give me the gun sweet girl." Edward requested softly, crawling over to where I was huddled.

His eyes looked shocked but he calmly reached for my hand and took the gun, sliding it into the waist of his pants before wrapping his arms around me. He pressed me against his chest, one arm wrapped around my shoulders and his other hand tangled in my hair.

"You're alright." He whispered, rocking us back and forth.

"Edward!" Emmett's voice carried before we could hear his footsteps. "Nice shot brother." He commented seconds after seeing we were unharmed.

"Not me, that was Bella." His voice slightly disbelieving.

"Bella did this?" His eyes growing round. "You did good kid!" He bellowed out with a snort.

"Emmett, I don't think she finds the humor." Edward said calmly, sending his brother a deadly look.

"You had six of us rushing over here to save her, and she shot a perfect kill!"

"Emmett." He warned quietly.

"He was going to shoot Edward." I finally spoke.

My voice sounded as numb as I felt.

"Is she serious? She saved your life?"

"I suppose she did." Edward said quietly, holding me tighter.

"Oh this is classic! Wait till I tell the boys! Dad is going to love this one!"

"Emmett, enough! I am going to take her to her room, please have Garrett and Sam clean this up. You know the routine."

"You got it boss." He said, still laughing as Edward got to his feet and carried me out of the room.

"Bella, I need you to look at me." His voice soft and pleading.

I glanced at him, my eyes unable to focus.

"Can you speak?" He asked gently.

"I-I-I..."

"Shh, it's alright. Your probably in shock. I'm going to get you into the bath."

I stayed silent when he sat me on the bathroom sink, barely moving to help him as he undressed me. I shivered against the cold granite my hands clinging to his shoulders while the tub filled. Lifting me once more, he began lowering me into the water, my ass getting wet before I offically lost it. Clawing at him, crying, and screaming.

"Don't leave me!" I pleaded over and over again.

I was finally able to speak and I couldn't stop repeated the words as I clung to Edward with everything I had.

"I wont leave." He promised, trying to calm me.

Lifting his shoe clad foot and stepped into the tub. He was fully clothed with me settled against his chest as the water slowly filled around us.

"I killed him." I cried, unable to get a grip on my emotions.

"Listen to me." He demanded. "You saved my life! I made the biggest mistake I could by entering that room without my gun drawn. He was prepared and you stopped him. If it wasn't for your quick thinking, it would be me laying on the floor, not him. God, I can't stop thinking of what might have happened to you!" His voice breaking.

My tears kept flowing but I finally felt like I could breath again.

"Isabella Swan, you are stronger than this. Yes you killed him, but only because you had to. He was there to take you to only god knows where. He shot Garrett in the shoulder already and was fully prepared to do the same to me. You did nothing wrong but save yourself and others." He stopped his words, leaning forward to turn off the faucet, causing water to spill onto the floor. I looked up at him, started giggling over his wet suit. Half his hair was flat from getting wet, the other half wild as ever.

He looked at me as if I were crazy causing me to laugh harder, unable to stop myself.

"Edward, you look like a drowned cat!" I snorted.

I was feeling slightly insane as I went from a mental breakdown to a fit of laughter. My emotions were out of control.

"I'm that funny, huh?" He smirked. "Lets see how funny you look."

He lifted me slightly and dunked me under the water. I came up sputtering, seeing even more water flow from the tub. I started laughing again, looking over the edge of the over sized tub to see the tiled floor completely flooded. I looked over to Edward to tell him of the poor state of his bathroom only for my breath to catch. His eyes had darkened, breathing through his nose heavily. I looked down and realize he was staring at my naked breast that were raising and lowering dramatically from my laughter. I lifted my eyes and allowed them to look over his body. His wet dress shirt molding to his chest, showing off his defined muscles. Lowering my gaze I found his evident arousal. My mouth hung open, quickly returning my eyes to his face to find him watching my inspection. I felt an ounce of remorse, feeling as if I was betraying Jacob, but it quickly vanished when I realized he had never looked at me the way Edward was this very moment.

_Want. Need. Desire._

"Sweet girl, you need to tell me to stop." His voice husky as he leaned toward me.

I stayed silent and leaned forward, pressing myself against his body. My hands tugging on his wet shirt, begging silently for him to remove it. His eyes stayed focused on mine as he slwoly worked one button at a time. Once it was open, I watched him slide it off, making a heavy sound as it hit the floor and I pulled his undershirt up quickly. He was now shirtless, and the sight of his chest caused me to feel over heated. He was perfect. Defined and not one blemish on his perfect skin. I watched as his chest raised rapidly, matching my own. I laid forward, once more pressing my chest to his. His hands grab my waist, holding me in place.

"I wont be able to stop if you don't say it right now."

"Don't stop." I whispered, our eyes never leaving each others.

His lips lowered to mine, nibbling slightly on my lower one before covering them both with his.

"Bella!" Rosalie screamed, bursting into the room.

I gasped as Edward's lips pulled away from mine with a slight growl.

"Get out!" He bellowed.

"Oh my god!" Rosalie screamed, covering her eyes.

"Rosie?" Emmett yelled, rushing into the room with a gun drawn. "Oh shit!" He exclaimed once he saw us in the tub.

Edward shirtless, and wrapped around my naked body in the bath tub. "Oh shit!" He repeated, shock being replaced with amusement as he laughed uncontrollably.

"Get the fuck out before I shoot the both of you!" Edward demanded.

When neither moved he cursed, reaching over the side of the tub for the gun that he threw to the floor before getting into the water.

"Okay, okay, we are leaving." Emmett said with tears running down his face. "Wait till I tell Jasper about this."

"I swear to Christ I will put a bullet in your ass!" Edward called out after him.

"Not his girl huh?" Rose smirked at me. "You killed someone to protect him and now you are naked in his arms?" She smiled, wagging a finger at me before following her husband and leaving the room.

"I'm going to murder them both." Edward mumbled, laying his head back against the the tub with closed eyes.

I was suddenly embarrassed, remembering I was naked. His hands were still gripping my hips, his arousal never disappearing and pressing against me.

"Edward-"

"I know, lets get you out of here and into bed." He sighed, standing to reach for a towel.

He put it on the floor and stepped out on it, grabbing another he held it out to wrap around me once I stood.

"Thank you." I said shyly, trying to hold it closed.

He turned to give me some privacy and I watched in shock when his pants fell in a heap around his feet. He stepped out of them, leaving him in nothing but his boxers which were soaked and molded to him like a second skin. It outlined his perfect ass, when he started turning around I averted my eyes much to their displeasure.

__Shit, I need to get out of here.__

"I'm, uh, going to go get dressed." I mumbled, quickly leaving the room.

I made the mistake of looking back at him before shutting the door. He was facing me, his erection clearly outlined, a good amount of it showing above the waist of his underwear.

"Bella, you need to leave the bathroom. _Now_." His voice low.

I couldn't move, my eyes refusing to stop roaming over his body. My breath hitched as I watched him grip his dick, moving his hand down toward the base and up again, his thumb circling the tip. My mouth fell open, my breathing labored. My body was burning, I never felt such want like this. My stomach felt empty as if it was hungry, though I knew not for food.

"Remember what you said Bella, you don't know me. If you can knowingly wake up tomorrow and not regret all that I want to do to you, tell me. Otherwise you need to leave this bathroom. I am losing what little self control I have left." His voice was deep and husky, sounding as aroused as his body proudly showed.

"I don't know." I shook my head with confusion.

"Then I will come see you in a while." Turning his back to me.

I entered the bedroom, closing the bathroom door behind me. I wanted him, but it terrified me. I pulled on a pair of leggings and over sized t-shirt, then left the room in search of Rose.


	4. Just a Kiss

I found Rose sitting on the patio that looked over the backyard, a glass of wine in her hand.

"Where's Emmett?" I asked, taking the seat next to her.

"Taking care of the mess in Edward's bedroom."

"Edward made Emmett deal with all of that on his own?"

"Garrett and Sam are getting rid of the body and Embry is throwing out the suits. Emmett just has to call about getting the carpet replaced and walls repainted." She said handing me an empty glass from the outdoor bar and filling it.

"That's some aim you have." She raised a brow in question.

"My father's chief of police in the town I grew up. I was raised around guns and taught how to shoot and protect myself. The years I was married to Jacob was the only time I never had one of my own. He made me leave mine with my father after we married. He didn't deem it respectable for me to carry." I snorted. "Isn't Garrett hurt?" Remembering her statement of him taking care of the body.

_Shudder._

"More like he was afraid you'd shoot him if you caught him screwing your best friend." She commented, causing the pain in my heart return though not as strong. "It was just a flesh wound, Garrett will be fine."

"How is it possible I feel myself healing after such a short amount of time?" I questioned out loud, not really looking for an answer.

"Because you know what a bastard he truly is. You are grieving for the man he once was, not the man he became." She said simply. "Now, tell me about you, Edward, and the bath." She winked playfully.

"There is nothing to tell." I said which earned me a dirty look. "I was in shock, I think. I couldn't speak or move. He tried to put me in the bath but I didn't want him to let me go so he got in with me. Not much more to tell."

"So I didn't walk in and see you in his arms, sucking face, and perhaps a little dry humping going on?" She asked with a knowing look, making me blush.

"I was kind of hysterical, then I saw the state Edward was in. You should have seen him looking so disheveled, in the bath still dressed in his suit! I lost it and couldn't stop laughing so he dunked me." Smiling as I remembered his appearance. "Rose, I can't explain what happened. I saw him looking at me, like... like I was desirable. I never felt so..." I drifted off and shrugged my shoulders, unable to voice how he made me feel with just one look.

"May I ask what would have happened if I hadn't walked in? I am assuming in the short amount of time you came out from the bath that nothing else happened."

"I don't know." I furrowed my brow as I stared up at the stars. "He told me to tell him to stop, but I didn't. After you and Emmett left, the atmosphere changed."

"So I'm a cunt block?" She smirked evilly making me chuckle and shake my head.

"I realized what was happening and felt unsure, he sensed that and stopped before we did something I might regret later."

"What are you unsure of?"

"The feelings he created. Rose, I have never felt so wanted before, I have never felt such need as I did for him tonight. How is that possible after being with Jacob my entire life? After being married to him for so many years?"

"Maybe, despite what you felt, he just wasn't the one. It's obvious now that he isn't, but if none of this had happened, you would have spent your whole life never knowing what you just felt with Edward."

"I barely know him."

I felt like I have said that statement over and over.

"Well, what __do__you know about him?"

"For starters he is more handsome than any man should be allowed." I stated seriously, making her chuckle. "He has a kind heart and takes care of his family. He took me in even though he didn't have any sort of obligation to and hasn't stopped taking care of me since. He seems to love life, finds happiness in everything he does."

"Okay, so what don't you know about him that you think you should?"

"I guess his what he does for work. Why would someone come to his home and shoot his guard? Come looking for me just because they think I am important to him? Why he is so willing to help a virtual stranger, and have Jacob beaten."

"I can answer some of those. He had Jacob beaten because he hit you." She stated firmly, narrowing her eyes at me. "One thing this family wont turn a blind eye to is a woman beater. I can't be sure, but I sense there is more to him taking you in than him just feeling protective over you. Edward doesn't do relationships, or hasn't in the past. A one night stand or two is the closest thing to one. He hasn't ever brought a female back home with him or even considered asking one to accompany him to his parents for dinner. As for his job, I can't answer that for him. What I can say is that they come from old money and run a very tight family business. He has a lot of enemies because of the said business. Edward may have offended someone who decided on seeking revenge. The guy saw you with Edward earlier and decided you were his weak spot."

"He seem so mysterious." I frowned.

"He is, Bella. Edward and Emmett are close and he doesn't even confide to him very often. Jasper is his best friend he has a father who is always there for him. Despite having these people in his life, he doesn't really turn to them for anything other than work. The laughter you spoke of, the playfulness he shows you, that doesn't happen often with anyone else. You were right when saying he doesn't let life get him down, but to let someone in like he seems to have with you? Not heard of. Don't take it for granted, he has given you a gift that even his family craves for." She clicked her glass against mine and stood up walking away.

I leaned back in the chair and looked back up at the stars, sipping the sweet red wine. Part of me regretted walking away from him in the bathroom. A smaller part of me agreed with the decision, and that part was still clinging to Jacob.

"May I join you?" Edward's voice carried out from the doorway behind me.

"Of course, it's your porch."

He sat down, setting down a glass of amber liquid next to him while lighting a cigarette with his other hand.

"It's so peaceful here." I observed, listening to the rustling of leaves as the wind moved through the tree branches, the crickets chirping along with other unnamed insets. There were no car's to be heard, no lights other than that of the moon, stars, and the lightening bugs.

"I'm surprised to hear you say that after today." He said with a snort. "You're to be handling it better than you were earlier."

"I hate that I took a life, but when it comes down to choosing his or yours..." I trailed off with a shrug.

I looked over at him, he was wearing a white wife beater and a pair of gray jogging pants, his feet bare of shoes and socks. It was the most simple I had ever seen him dressed and he looked just as good as he did when he wore his expensive suits.

"I'm sorry I walked away from you earlier." I said quietly, looking back at the stars so I wouldn't have to face him.

"Bella, look at me." He requested gently.

His green eyes drinking me in, sparkling in the moon light.

"Never be sorry for making a decision for yourself. I'd want you to walk away from me before regretting anything that could have happened."

We sat in silence after his declaration, sipping our drinks as the air cooled. My wine was long gone and I debated between getting up for another glass or just going to bed.

"Edward, why am I here?" I questioned, immediately I wanting to kicked myself.

__Wine or bed, Bella. Not question your savior.__

He sighed heavily, running a hand through his messy hair.

"Bella, I don't really know the answer to that. I know you have just met me, but I have admired your from afar for quite sometime. When I finally able speak to you that first night, I knew it was your anniversary. I knew where Jacob was and what he was doing."

"How?" I asked with a shake of my head.

"I make it my business to know everything about the people who work for me. I had an amazing night with you when we went out together, with your husbands approval even." He scoffed. "When I saw you the next day, the mark he left on your beautiful face, I lost control. As soon as he walked out of the house, I called Emmett and Jasper to meet us at the batting cage. I didn't need their help to handle him, but to make sure I didn't kill him. The original plan was to send you to your father before ruining Jacob financially."

"Why didn't you?"

"I didn't want to see you leave, losing any chance of seeing you again." He admitted.

"I'm nothing special." I almost spat out, turning away from him.

"Don't say that." His voice full of authority.

"Edward, I have been with the same man my whole life. If it wasn't for you, I would probably still be with him despite being hurt both physically and mentally."

"You are not only beautiful, you're strong and loyal. Those two traits mean the most to me."

"What am I going to do now? I can't stay with you forever."

My future seemed so bleak.

"You can if you want to." He winked with a wide grin.

"Edward." I grumbled at him.

"I cleaned out your bank account." He mumbled under his breath.

"You did _what_?" I hissed.

"I already told you I plan on making sure he is ruined. I wanted to make sure you had a little something before he got his hands on it. There's enough to last you a while."

"It wont last forever."

"No it wont, but you do have a degree. You can start using it."

"Painting? Edward, that isn't a career."

"It could be." He said seriously. "Do you draw?"

"Yes?"

I had no idea where he was going with this.

"I have sketch paper and some drawing pencils, you are more than welcome to them."

"Why do you have drawing pencils?"

"I used to dabble a bit, just for fun."

"Could I see something you have drawn?" He perked my curiosity.

He contemplated for a moment but eventually stood and motioned for me to follow. He led us to his office and opened his desk drawer. Pulling out a few pencils, he handed them over to me along with a couple of sketch pad. He seemed embarrassed and turned his back to me, staring out the window. I opened to the first pad and found it blank. The second one had warped edges, showing the use of it. Opening it I saw sketches of three women. Rose scowled up at me from the page, making me smile at the uncanny likeness. The younger woman featured had her head thrown back in laughter, and an older woman who boasted a soft smile. The lift of her lips and shape of her eyes made me think of Edward.

"Is this your mother?" I asked.

He turned his head slightly to look and nodded with slightly pink cheeks. His embarrassment amused me. This strong man was shy about his drawings. I flipped through a couple more pages, finding Jasper lost in thought and Emmett looking mischievous. There were various sketches with landscape scenes and a few people I didn't recognize, though I was sure one was his father. I was at the last couple of pages and I couldn't hold back a gasp. They were of me. I barely noticed him turning back around to face me as I focused on the picture. He captured me sitting at a table, my elbow resting on top of it with my hand under my chin. My eyes were cast downward and mouth frowning. My other hand was holding the stem of a wine glass. I recognized it as the night of our anniversary as I waited for Jacob. Turning the page, my eyes began brimming with tears. He captured happiness shining in my eyes, wearing a wide smile. The last one took my breath away. My expression was troubled as I slept, my brows furrowed and lips in a slight pout.

"When did draw this one?" I asked.

Lifting my head to look at him, I found him staring at me intently.

"The first night you stayed here. You asked me to stay."

"I did?"

He nodded, his eyes leaving mine to look at my feet.

"You've had a long day, you should go get some sleep."

"Where will you sleep?"

"Probably the couch. My laundry service doesn't pick up for another two days and I really don't want to sleep on the same sheets Rosalie and Emmett used." He winced playfully.

"Do you want to stay with me?"

_What the hell did I just say?_

"Bella-"

"You would have the room if it wasn't for me being here and I would hate if you had to sleep on the couch, I'm sure it wouldn't be very comfortable. We would just be sharing a bed, it's not like you have to have sex with me or something, I know I look a mess and-"

"Bella!"

I stopped my rambling, my face burning with embarrassment.

"You really want me to? I don't plan on taking advantage of you," He chuckled, "I mean lay beside you... to sleep." He said with a wink, clearly trying to lighten the mood.

"Yes."

Probably looking insane as I nodded with huge eyes.

"Go get ready for bed, I will meet you there shortly." His eyes studying me.

X

I brushed my teeth for at least ten minutes and combed through my hair till it was soft and wavy. After putting on my lotion I began pacing in front of the vanity, feeling unexpectedly nervous.

__We are just sharing a bed, there won't be anything sexual involved. __

I finally opened the door and entered the bedroom to find Edward laying on the bed already, minus his shirt. I mentally groaned at the sight. He raised an eyebrow at me and smirked.

"Does it normally take you this long to get ready for bed?" He asked, his voice full of humor.

"No." I scowled at him, walking to the bed with determination.

He pulled the blanket back for me to lay beside him and covered me once I was settled.

"Aren't you cold?" I asked when he stayed laying on top of them.

"If I am, will you warm me up?" He teased, returning the blush to my cheeks.

Chuckling, he got under the blankets and laid back on the pillows closing his eyes. Flustered, I reached over to turn off the lamp. Laying back against the pillows, I stared at the dark ceiling. His smell hovered in the air, consuming me. I inhaled deeply, unconsciously bringing my face closer to his side of the bed.

"Are you sniffing me?" He whispered.

"Possibly." I whispered back.

I squealed when he wrapped an arm around my waist and cuddled his body against mine.

"It's only fair if I get to sniff you back." He practically purred, his nose skimming my neck.

I closed my eyes, the feeling of his body pressed against mine giving me a feeling of content. I allowed my arm to lay against him, snuggling my face into his chest. I couldn't deny I was enjoying the feelings he was awakening inside of me.

"Goodnight, sweet girl." He whispered, placing a kiss on the tip of my nose.

Right, sleep. That was going to be nearly impossible with him so close, feeling his breath fanning against me, his lips so close to my ear. His arm left around my waist, his thumb rubbing small circles against my hip. I was feeling overheated and it wasn't because of the blankets covering us. I squirmed slightly, trying to go unnoticed while pressing my thighs together, eager for friction. My hand that was resting on his chest skimmed over his smooth skin, across his stomach and up again.

"Bella." He moaned quietly, tightening his grip on my waist. I tilted head to the side so that we were now face to face, our lips so close to touching.

"I'm going to kiss you." He whispered, giving me a chance to say no.

Instead of refusing him, I removed the distance and pressed my lips softly to his. He moaned slightly, pressing his harder to mine. He opened his lips, mine following along with his, our tongues brushing against the others for the first time just as his phone rang.

"Mother fucker." He hissed, reaching blindly for his phone on the nightstand.

Our lips were no longer touching, but our bodies still pressed together. I was made aware of his erection with each movement he made.

"What?" He growled into the phone. "Be there in ten." He sighed heavily.

Groaning, he threw himself onto his back and scrubbed his face with his palms.

"I have to go." He said, sounded regretful.

There was a knock on our door which caused him to cuss again.

"Boss, we gotta go." Emmett's muffled voice sounded from the other side of the door.

"Yeah, I just got the call. I'll be right down." He called back.

"Why do you have to work this late?"

"My job has no off the clock time." He sighed, getting up from the bed.

I watched as he threw on a shirt in the dark and searched the closet for sneakers.

"Garrett is outside and the man guarding the door is Sam." He walked back over to the bed and looked down at me. "I will be back as soon as I can." He bent at the waist and gave my lips one last kiss before groaning once more and stomping his out of the room.

X

"Is it normal for them to leave in middle of the night and not be home by morning?" I asked Rose while we ate bagels in the kitchen the following morning.

"You need to get used to it. They leave all hours of the day for any amount of time. Holidays, birthdays, no exception."

I looked into my coffee mug, struggling to figure out what kind of work he could possibly be in with a schedule like that. As if they could sense our conversation, the front door was burst open and the hall filled with the sound of Emmett and Edward's voices.

"We need to get men on the trail. _Now_. I don't want anyone to sleep, eat, or even piss till we get our hands on him." Edward ordered Emmett, his voice full of menace.

"Here we go again." Sighed Rose.

"Morning, Babe." Emmett kissed her in greeting after entering the kitchen.

Edward stood in the doorway, leaning against one wall watching me silently. His hair was disheveled, dark circles under his eyes, and a days worth of stubble darkening his face.

"Bella." He finally greeted with a cold voice, his eyes burning into mine. "You aren't to leave the house." He ordered without any offer of explanation.

"Excuse me?" Anger bubbling up inside of me over his command.

"You living here has become public knowledge. It isn't safe for you to be seen out right now. Unless I am with you, you aren't to go anywhere. Now, I'm going to bed." He finished and turned to walk away.

I looked at Rose and Emmett wide eyed, hoping that they would give me answers.

"What he says goes." Emmett shrugged. " Rose, we need to get going, I need some sleep." He stated while leaving the room also.

"If he says you can't leave, then don't leave. He may sound like an ass right now, but he would only give you an order for your own safety. If people know and are talking about you living here, it means they think you are important to him. You are a means to an end, a chink in Edward's armor."

"But I'm not important, I mean nothing to Edward!"

"If you want to lie to yourself, go for it, but none of the rest of us are fooled. Everyone who has met Edward knows what I told you last night. He doesn't just bring women to his home, let alone allow them to stay. If you were nothing to him, you simply wouldn't be here." She stated firmly. "Before you go into the winded speech of how you don't know each other, save it. He may not know everything about you but he probably knows what everyone close do you does. He probably even knows your menstrual cycle." She wrinkled her nose in distaste over the thought.

I gave her an equally disgusted look before she got to her feet and stretched.

"I've been in your position before when Emmett and I started dating. Be prepared for dinner tonight because their father is _intense_. He is old fashion, as in you and Edward being unmarried while you are staying here is going to be a huge deal breaker. It just isn't done. Another thing, he wont trust you till you prove yourself so he will be testing you all night. You may not know it yet, but you mean more to Edward than anyone else ever has so don't screw up tonight." She stated before leaving the room.

Not as if I was already nervous about meeting his family.


	5. Acquainted

"Are you sure I'm dressed alright?" I asked for the third time that night.

He had just parked the car outside of his parents house. I looked at the intimidating structure nervously. I had dressed in a simple dark blue wrap dress and heels, figuring it would be formal enough but not overly so that I wouldn't look out of place regardless of what everyone else was wearing. Edward was no help since he was in his usual uniform of dress slacks and button up shirt.

"Bella, you are breath taking, everything will be fine. My mother will love you."

"What about your father?" I practically whined.

"I will handle my father."

"You will handle your father? Is that suppose to make me feel better?" My panicked voice filled the car uncomfortably.

He sighed heavily before getting out of the car without another word and opening my door to assist me out of the car. He wrapped his arm around my waist and led my pouting self to to the front door. Without knocking he opened it and led me through the doorway with a motion of his hand.

"Shouldn't we have knocked?"

"It's my parents." He gave me look as if to say I was crazy.

"Ma!" He yelled out , closing the front door behind us.

"In the kitchen, darling!" A musical voice called back from somewhere deep in the house.

He led us through a wide hallway and into a dinning room before we entered the kitchen. There was a short woman standing at the stove, stirring a big pot of what smelled like tomato sauce.

"Ma, this is Bella." He introduced before she had even turned around.

Her blonde curls bounced when she whipped her head around to look at us. The shock was evident on her face when seeing me standing beside Edward, his hand still placed lightly on my lower back. Her blue eyes sparkled and she placed her long wooden spoon down.

"Hello, dear." She spoke sweetly, wiping her hands on a towel as she walked toward us.

Once in front of us she reached up to wrap her arms around Edward and give him hug, she then turned to me and did the same. My eyes widened and my body froze with shock for a few moments before I was able to return the gesture, eyeing Edward nervously.

"Dad in his office?" He asked his mother while giving me a mischievous smirk.

"You know the answer to that." His mother shook her head.

Looking into my eyes, he clasped my hand in his and brought it to his lips, kissing my palm for a paused moment.

"As you can see, this is my mother. I will be back shortly, try to enjoy yourself." His voice low and calm, before walking out of the room and leaving me alone with his mother.

Turning slowly, nerves making me feel like I was going to piss myself. His mother just stood there looking at me with sparkling eyes.

"You are the girl who is living with my Edward?" She asked, nothing to show she was bothered by this information in the least.

"Yes, Ma'am." Almost stuttering.

"Well, it's lovely to meet the girl who was captured my sons attention so greatly." She smiled warmly.

"C-can I help you with anything, Mrs. Cullen?" I asked instead of responding to her statement.

I avoided eye contact and instead moved from pan to pan that hung above the stove top. She gave a twinkling laugh at my expense.

"None of that Ma'am or Mrs. Cullen nonsense. Please, call me Esme or if you'd rather, Mom." She only grinned all the wider when my face brightened. I could see where Edward got his sense of humor from. "Do you want to prepare a salad while I finish up the pasta? Alice and Jasper should be here soon and you will get to meet Edward's sister."

"Of course." I did my best to give her a small smile and walked to the kitchen island where all the vegetables were laid out already and waiting to be chopped. "Aren't Rose and Emmett coming?" Anxious to have my friend here for moral support.

"They are already here, Dear. Emmett is in his fathers office where Edward wandered to and Rose wouldn't be caught dead in the kitchen." She lowered her voice dramatically. "She's probably nursing a glass of wine in the living room." She rolled her eyes playfully, obviously not bothered in the least by Rose's aversion to cooking.

"Tell me, how is my son treating you?"

"He's wonderful." I sighed wistfully, unable to stop the memories of the previous nights from replaying.

Realizing how I must sound, I felt myself begin to blush when I saw his mother watching me me with amusement.

"I can' tell you how I have longed for Edward to-"

"So, this is the girl I have to thank for saving my son's ass."

The new voice left me started making me miss the carrot I was chopping and slice my finger with the knife.

"Shit." I hissed out, blood oozing from my injured finer.

Edward suddenly appeared at my side, leading me to the sink and ran my hand under cool water.

"Are you alright?" He asked gently, his lips brushing against my ear.

He was standing behind me, my back pressed against his chest, his arms reaching around me to keep my hand under the running water.

"She can aim a gun but not cut vegetables? Please, I beg of you, me not another Rosalie." The same voice spoke.

This time I looked over to see a man standing in the door way of the kitchen. He was an older version of Edward, his eyes scrutinizing as they moved between Edward to I. There was no doubt in my mind that this was his father.

"Mr. Cullen, it's a pleasure to meet you." I greeted timidly, Rosalie's words replaying and making me nervous.

Edward turned off the water and dried my hand, accepted a bandage his mother held out for him. As he wrapped it over my cut, I caught his mother watching us with a gleam in her eyes. I chanced another look at his father and saw he was nothing but calculating while studying Edward and I interacting.

"Was it pure coincidence or do you know how to shoot a gun?" His father asked walking to the cutting board I had vacated, popping a cherry tomato into his mouth.

Esme swatted his hand away from the food. He blew her a kiss but otherwise ignored her, taking piece of cucumber.

"I can shoot." I stated firmly.

I decided then and there I would not allow him to intimidate me. I would prove to Edward and his family that despite my current circumstances, I_ was_ strong.

"Care to prove it?" He smirked, one that was identical to Edward's, though while Edward's eyes were always warm, his were shrewd.

"Dad-" Edward started.

"Quiet." His voice low and full of command. I was speaking to Isabella."

Edward lowered his eyes and gave a stiff nod. I was startled and a bit confused witnessing the exchange between them. He was Edward's father, not a drill Sargent!

"What do you have in mind?" Lifting my head haughtily, eyeing him with confidence.

I couldn't help but feel a touch of annoyance over the way he spoke to Edward.

"Come, my dear." He looked like the cat who got the canary.

Without waiting to see if I would follow, he walked out a set of glass doors that were across the kitchen. I followed, Edward grabbing onto my hand and giving it a squeeze. He stayed a step behind me, never letting go of my hand as we stepped out onto a patio. I glanced at Edward who was looking grim, I finally noticing Emmett was trailing behind us wearing a grin that made him appear childlike. I hadn't even noticed him before now.

"This is going to be awesome." Emmett snickered. "I saw the shot, there is no way he wont be impressed by her."

His father leaned against the railing watching me with a blank face, a gun in his hand.

"Mine or yours?" He asked devoid of emotion.

"I don't have one." I said in wonderment, realizing he meant the gun.

_Was this guy for real?_

"You may use mine." A cold smile playing on his lips.

"That's not fair, you have never let me use your gun!" Emmett whined.

He ignored Emmett and motioned to the property.

"Show us your abilities with a gun, wont you?" He asked.

I looked out over the yard and saw trees scattering the backyard with pieces of missing bark on their trunks.

"Yes sir." I was rewarded with an amused smile from him this time.

He held out the gun, waiting for me to take it. Once I accepted it he took a step back and crossed his arms across his chest, his feet spread and planted firmly on the deck.

I looked Edward who moved to stand beside his father, a look of pain in his face. He stayed silent, unwilling to meet my eyes. I wasn't sure if his father was embarrassing him or he was afraid I would make a fool of myself.

Taking a deep breath, I straitened my shoulders. Stepping forward I lifted my arms and aimed. I felt as Edward moved to my right, his father flanking my left, and Emmett directly behind me. I had never been more grateful than now that my father had taught me to shoot, and to shoot well. My gut told me his father's respect would be determined by my skill with a gun. Ignoring the closer targets, I zeroed in on the farthest tree that was visible and fired three consecutive rounds. I looked over at his father with a raised brow, silently holding out the gun for him to take back. He narrowed his eyes and accepted his gun, placing it in the holster on his waist.

"Emmett." He barked, holding out his hand without looking away form me.

Emmett passed over an assult rifle.

"What the fuck, Dad, really?" Edward bellowed, pacing every few feet.

His father stepped forward, finally breaking our gaze, and brought up the weapon to look through the scope. I watched as he focused on the trees lining the back of the property, jumping with a mixture of fear and surprise when he burst out with laughter.

"Emmett, _this _is why I never allow you to shoot my gun." He whipped at his eyes, still chuckling. "This girl just shot better than you ever have!" He boomed out. "Edward, would you like to look?" His father asked. He lowered the rifle and handed it back to Emmett who accepted it with a heavy huff.

"No thank you." He grumbled.

Edwards father shrugged and handed the rifle back to Emmett who accepted it with a heavy huff.

Edward gave his father a dark look and wrapped his arm around me waist to lead me back inside, his father following, still chuckling softly.

"I take it that it that went well?" His mother asked, smiling with amusement at her husband.

Edward stayed silent and sat on a stool at the kitchen island. His head was bent, studying the granite without meeting my eyes.

"My darling, she may have just given you a run for your money. Her shots were perfect!" He grinned at his wife.

"Now that you are done playing, can we eat dinner before it gets cold? Alice and Jasper arrived while you were outside, your poor son in-law came running into the house prepared to kill. You need to apologize to your daughter. Jasper threw her inside of a closet to hide her." She said waving a finger at her husband playfully.

He grabbed her wagging finger and sucked it into his mouth, his teeth scraping against her as he removed it.

"Come on, really?" Emmett groaned.

Edward still hadn't looked at anyone.

"I'm going to get a drink." He got up from his chair suddenly, his voice dull.

"Emmett and Carlisle, help me carry these dishes out."

I assisted and the four of us made our way to the dinning room where Rose, Alice, and Jasper were already seated. Edward was leaning against a bar, draining his glass. Jasper stood up, the rest of the males standing by their chairs till all of us females were seated.

There was an uncomfortable silence in the room as everyone filled their plates, glances passing between the siblings and their significant others.

"Bella, how rude of us. This is Edward's sister, Alice, and her husband Jasper."

"We've met at the club, how you doing, Darling?" He winked, popping a fork full of pasta into his mouth.

"Tell me Bella, how do you not own gun with a shot like yours?" His father asked, interrupting any returned greeting I may have given.

"My husband thought it a ridiculous notion for his wife to own a gun."

"I am correct in saying you are no longer married" His eyes narrowing, a dark look sent toward Edward.

"Yes, Sir."

"Well, we will have to make sure that is rectified." He stated, taking a bite of food.

I wasn't sure which situation he was speaking of. My marriage or of not owning a gun.

"Edward, how long are you going to live in sin before marrying this girl?"

_And there it is._

"Jesus fucking Christ." Edward growled, throwing his fork to his plate.

"Do not take the lords name in vain!" Esme snapped, slapping the back of his head. "You aren't to old to suck on a bar of soap."

His father was sitting back, allowing his wife to finish lashing out before speaking again.

"You know how we feel about living together unmarried. It isn't seemly."

"Mr. Cullen, I've only just divorced." I spoke up quietly, trying to get the heat off of Edward.

"Call me Carlisle. It doesn't matter how long you have been divorced. I have already been filled in on all the details entailing that unfortunate time in your life."

_Then why did he ask if I was divorced?_

"If you wish to stay under my son's roof, you will marry him." He stated, slamming his fist on the table while glaring at Edward. "Otherwise, you will stay here with Esme and I." His tone making it clear there were to be no argument.

"She will be staying with me!" Edward bellowed, starting to get out of his chair.

"Sit the fuck down." Carlisle growled.

I looked at Edward with big eyes, feeling uneasy. He did as he was told, pinching the bridge of his nose and muttering under his breath. I almost screamed in panic when Rose burst out laughing.

"Bella, I was once in your place. You have the wisdom to stay silent at least, unlike I did."

"That one has a mouth on her." Carlisle beamed at Rose.

"Let's just say that Carlisle and I didn't start off having the best of relationship." She smiled, Carlisle reaching over to pat her hand lovingly.

"My son made quick work of making an honest woman of her." He nodded. "I expect nothing less from Edward."

"Enough!" Edward yelled.

"Then you know what you must do." Carlisle raised a brow of warning.

"She isn't staying here." His teeth grinding together as he spoke.

"Esme, looks like you have some planning to do." Carlisle said calmly, going back to his food as if nothing had happened.

"This is so exciting!" His sister Alice squealed, speaking for the first time since we were introduced.

"I don't understand." Looking at them all with confusion.

"Looks like you're becoming the newest Mrs. Cullen." Rose said, raising her glass to me. "Salute."

I inhaled sharply and began chocking on nothing but air. Esme calmly held my glass out for Emmett to fill with wine and handed it to me with twinkling eyes.

"You will stay here till it is settled." Carlisle informed me, giving Edward a sharp look.

"I already told you she isn't staying here!" Edward finally spoke. "She is coming home with me whether you like it or not!" He once again stood, his hand going under his jacket.

"Don't even think about it, boy." Carlisle threatened menacingly, raising halfway from his seat.

"Edward, Carlisle." Esme spoke with authority. "Sit down and don't you dare pull your guns out at my dinner table.

"I can do it!" Emmett almost screamed, excitement radiated from him.

"That's right!" Rose joined in on his exhilaration. "Remember, he did the online certification! One of his many, yet _random, _accomplishments." She beamed at her husband, Emmett blowing her a kiss.

"I need a fucking drink." Edward walked to the bar, turning his back to the table and leaving me alone to stare at his family bewildered.

"It_ is _the best solution." Esme added. "If she is officially a Cullen, things should quiet down. Not many would be willing to evoke Edward's wrath and attempt to harm his wife."

"Exactly what I was thinking, Love." Carlisle smiled at her. "I don't make decisions concerning my child's life just to be harsh. It really is the best solution for everyone involved, Isabella."

"If they are trying to get at me through her now, what's to stop them just because we are married?" Edward turned back around to glare at his father.

"Cullen protection, dear." Esme sipped her wine delicately.

"Am I hearing you all correctly?" I asked in disbelieving. "You are expecting us to marry?"

"Of course." Alice confirmed, still grinning like a lunatic.

"I haven't known Edward for more than a few weeks!"

"And I knew Esme two days before we married." Carlisle stated without care. "Emmett and Rose were married in a week. Alice and Jasper went through a proper courtship so they had more time. They weren't living together and were always properly chaperoned."

__Oh god, he really thought we were in the golden age!__

"I know I sound old fashion," He continued, as if reading my mind. "but our family has always held onto the firm beliefs on what is and isn't seemly."

"There is no need for us to marry, we aren't doing anything improper." I insisted despite the way my lips tingled in memory of his kisses.

"Bella, come to my office." Carlisle requested, raising to his feet and walking over to pull my chair out.

I knew it wasn't a request. I followed him, shooting Rose a worrying glance. Edward had once more refilled his glass which was held in one hand while his opposite was pressed against the fireplace mantel, holding his leaning body up while he watched the flickering flames with a blank look on his face. He finally looked at me as I passed him, his eyes dark and overflowing with an emotion I couldn't name. His office was decorated with warm colors and soft leather furniture, the sweet smell of cigars hung in the air around us. Edward came into the room behind us and closed the door.

"Sit." Carlisle ordered, taking a seat behind the desk.

I sat on a small settee from him, Edward remained standing.

He opened a humidor and offered a cigar to Edward who accepted it, still not speaking. Edward lit it and walked over to the corner where there was a decanter of liquor, pouring yet another glass of whiskey. He handed one to his father before pouring his and sitting beside me. Carlisle took a sip, watching us with calculating eyes.

"Isabella, I know I must seem cold." He spoke, sitting the glass down to puff on his cigar. "I have to say in my defense that I have never seen my son look as he does when he is looking at you." His brow lifting in challenge, waiting for Edward to deny his statement. "Never has he spoken about a woman as he does of you. You may have only known _him _for a few weeks, but he has known _you_ for quite sometime. In fact, I have had to stop him from simply killing Jacob Black and whisking you away more than once."

I couldn't hold in the surprised gasp and whipped my head to the side to look at Edward. He was staring straight ahead, focused on the painting that hung behind his fathers head. His jaw clenched as he ground his teeth together.

"He refuses to let you go now that he has you, but as I said, I will not allow my son to share a home with a woman unless she is his wife. Edward may have flings as he pleases, but never bring them to his home or to meet his mother."

"F-flings?" I stuttered, unprepared for the tightening in my chest over he thought of Edward with others.

Carlisle gave a careless lift of his shoulders and Edward's hands formed into a tight fist.

"It is and isn't your choice really. You could choose not to marry him and return to your father. I must warn though if you choose that option, we will not be able to protect you. Edward has already made it clear to not just the family, but to our _enemies_, that you are important. "Quite frankly, you are his weakness. If you leave, there is nothing to stop them from going after you."

Fear crept from my toes up to my ears causing my body to shiver.

I wanted Edward's reassurance, his arms around me. He still refused to speak, to even look at me.

"What your saying is I either marry Edward or be fear for my life?"

"Precisely."

"What about Edward? He doesn't even want to marry me."

Was I really considering this? Marrying a man I barely knew right after getting out of a long, distrusting marriage? I had known Jacob for years yet he still ended up turning into someone I didn't know. What if Edward refused to marry me and made me leave his home?

"Will you marry her?" Carlisle turning turned attention to him.

Edward finally looked at me, his eyes hard, glassy from the amount of liquor he had drank tonight. I could find no emotion in them. It was then I knew I was ruining his life. Instead of stopping it, putting him out of his misery, I bit my tongue.

"Yes." He stated lowly, his eyes still burning into mine.

"It's settled then! If you refuse to leave her here till we can have a proper wedding, we will have your brother officiate a ceremony right here. Everyone who matters is here and Isabella can sign the contract before we begin." Carlisle said, clapping his hands together before pulling out papers from his desk and a book with an aged leather cover.

"Edward, her hand please." Carlisle requested.

"Dad, I don't think-"

"The decision has been made." His callous response ending any chance of continued argument.

Edward held my hand, pricking a finger tip with a knife he pulled out that had previously beed strapped around his ankle. I winced more in shock than pain and watched everything that was happening with frightened eyes. Carlisle held a picture of some kind of saint under my hand. Edward squeezed slightly so that my blood was dripping onto it.

Carlisle muttered some words I didn't understand, sounding similar to a prayer, and was finished in less than five minutes.

"Now we burn it." He stated for my benefit.

I watched as he held it up, letting it burn in his hands before turning to ash.

"Isabella, you have taken the silent oath to never speak against our family, no matter what you may see. Do you understand?" His voice was cold and threatening.

I chanced a look at Edward, feeling more confused than ever. He leaned down, still wearing a blank expression, making a show of kissing my cheek.

"Agree Bella, please." He pleaded quietly into my ear before straightening himself.

"Yes, I understand." I stated firmly, unable to look away from Edward who was once more looking at his father.

Carlisle seemed greatly pleased and continued on with his planning.

"Wonderful! Now that that is finished, lets tell your brother he will be preforming the ceremony and we can sign your Isabella into the family book!" He said happily, carrying the book from the room with him.

"What the hell was that?" I almost screamed at Edward once there was no sight or sound of Carlisle.

"You are now part of this family, whether we marry or not. I saw this for your own benefit, to do as my father wishes and marry me, but regardless you will never speak of what you have seen or heard. Please tell me you understand, your life depends on it." He said urgently, his hands now gripping mine in a crushing grip. "I never wanted this for you, I should have known better. It's too late, the marriage is inevitable whether we marry today or next year. You will become his daughter in every sense of the word. No one will speak down to you once the Cullen name is associated with yours, no one will ever think of harming you without fearing for his or her life."

I felt tears prick my eyes from confusion and fear.

"What are you, in the mob or something?" I said scoffed with a watery voice.

His jaw tightened, staring at me intently. I then realized my little jest wasn't a joking matter at all.

"Oh my God." I breathed out.

He nodded slightly at me, dropping my hands and walking from the room without a backward glance. I stood frozen in spot, staring after him. I then knew I would be marring Edward Cullen before I left this house tonight. Not because he or I wanted it, but because a mob boss demanded it.


	6. Can't be friends

"I, Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, take you, Isabella Marie Black, to be my beloved wife, to have and to hold you, to honor you, to treasure you, to be at your side in sorrow and in joy, in the good times, and in the bad, and to love and cherish you always. I promise you this from my heart, for all the days of my life."

"Rings!" Emmett voice filled with excitement that didn't match the heaviness in the air surrounding us.

Rose handed me a ring, squeezing my hand reassuringly.

"I give you this ring as a visible and constant symbol of my promise to be with you as long as I live." I repeated Emmett's words quietly as I shakily slid the ring onto his left hand.

"I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness. As I place it on your finger, I commit my heart and soul to you. I ask you to wear this ring as a reminder of the vows we have spoken today, our wedding day." His voice low and steady.

I couldn't stop the tears that ran down my face as he placed the ring on my finger. I wasn't expecting one, where had he even gotten it?

"I now pronounce you Man and Wife. You may kiss the bride!" Emmett boomed, fist pumping the air.

I gazed up at Edward, the tears making my vision blurry. He placed a hand on my hip, pulling me to him, the other resting on my cheek as his thumb brushed away my tears. He lowered his head slowly, his lips hovering over mine as he stared into my eyes. My breathing hitched, his smell enveloping me. My heart was racing, the heat radiated off his skin warming mine. Finally his lips were on mine, making me forget what had just happened, of his family surrounding us and watching. My arms lifted involuntarily to wrap around his neck, his grip on me tightened. Our bodies pressed together, our lips consuming each other. I tilted my head for better access, our tongues brushing against each others. He sucked my bottom lip between his teeth to tug on, causing me to shudder and moan slightly. I clung to him, desire becoming the only clear thing I could feel.

Someone cleared their throat reminding us we weren't alone. I pulled back, creating distance between us while looking down at my feet.

What happened to me each time he kissed me? Every time our lips touched, I forgot about everything but Edward and the feel of him.

"Did you see that, Rosie?" Emmett cheered. "I married my brother!"

"Em, sweetheart." She smiled at him lovingly. "You shouldn't say it like that." Making everyone but Edward and I chuckle.

Edward was avoiding my gaze just as I was his.

"Champagne!" Carlisle called out happily while popping a cork.

He handed me a glass and me tightly.

"I am honored to welcome you to our family, Isabella. I can never have to many children to love and care for." His voice growing emotional. "I never thought I would see Edward allow someone to break down his walls."

I was speechless as I looked up to see his eyes shining with happiness. I looked around at the people surround us, studying their different emotions. Esme appeared to be feeling the same as Carlisle, Alice was bouncing up and down while clapping soundlessly and Jasper looking down at her with a soft smile. Rose was grinning up at Emmett , running a hand through his curls, his smile loving as he looked back at her. I saved Edward for last. He stood apart from the others, his eyes downcast. He wore a passive expression and I wasn't able to tell what he was feeling by either his face or body language. If anything he appeared aloof with one hand shoved into his pocket and the other nursing a champagne flute, his roaming over his family much as mine had. Whatever relief I had started to feel vanished as I watched him purposefully avoid looking at me.

I destroyed his life, making it impossible for him to find real love, at a real marriage. I took away the independence he was used to, having only himself to think of. He now had me to provide for, present each night he came home and every morning when he woke.

My main goal now? To drink as much as possible.

Rose, Alice, Esme and I were sitting around the fireplace in the living room giggling uncontrollably over Rose's story of the time they were caught having sex in Carlisle and Esme's house, three empty bottles of champagne surrounding us.

"They were suppose to be out of town, I had handcuffed Emmett to his childhood bed and was running around the house naked trying to find the keys only for Carlisle to find me in his office and Esme screaming from upstairs where she found Emmett chained on top of her favorite duvet."

"Esme dear, I think it's time we all retire." Carlisle leaned against the doorway, amused at our condition.

We all bid goodnight shortly after, Edward and I were the first to leave. The car ride home was filled with silence, making me feel even more nervous now that we were alone. I looked down at the ring I now wore for the first time since he slipped it on my finger. It had an antique filigree design in the metal, a huge diamond its focal point.

"It was my grandmothers." Edward's quiet voice filled the other wise silent car.

Looking up I realized we were now parked in his driveway, Edward finally looking at me. He helped me out of the car as usual but I was surprised when he didn't let go of my hand as we walked to the front door, Sam opening it for us.

"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Cullen." He greeted.

Edward ignored him and I nodded in acknowledgment. Edward let go of my hand once the door was closed and walked to his office. I wasn't sure what else to do so I followed him, frowning when he threw back a shot.

_Hadn't he had enough to drink?_

"Are you coming to bed?" I asked softly, unsure of what would happen now.

"I will be there in a moment, go up without me." Turning his back to me and looking out a window that faced the backyard.

I left with no response, knowing he didn't need or want one. I felt so conflicted. I couldn't deny part of me was intrigued over the idea of a real wedding night with Edward. The other more rational part was telling myself not to count on it. I didn't know where my future was headed. In a matter of weeks I had lost a husband and gained a new one. Sighing, I stepped out of my dress and shoes, leaving them in a small puddle of blue in middle of the floor. My bra and underwear followed and I headed for the bath room to start the bath.

X

I soaked in the bath till the scented bubbles disappeared, the water grew cold, and my fingers were nicely pruned. Realized I had forgotten to bring in my pajamas, I wrapped the towel around my body and hoped Edward hadn't come to bed yet. Peeking my head out first, I found the room empty. I raced for the dresser, the cool air making my skin break out in goosebumps. Pulling open a drawer I was momentarily surprised to find it empty till I remembered all my clothing was in the dryer downstairs. I hadn't brought much with me which meant I had to wash what I had frequently. With all the commotion happening the last few days I had forgotten about it.

"Shit." I grumbled, wondering what I should do.

Edward was probably still downstairs so that option was out. Finally coming to a decision, I tip-toed out of my room and down the hall to Edwards. I was surprised to see his carpet had been replaced while we were out, and the new paint dry. There was no sign of what had taken place. Entering his walk in closet, I opened one if his drawers to find boxers and grabbed a pair. I bent to put on the boxers, planning on finding a t-shirt afterwards, when the sound of footsteps entering the room could be heard.

I looked between my legs with my hands still gripping the boxers at my ankles, my naked ass sticking up in the air for anyone to see. I held my breath and squeezed my eyes shut when a pair of shoes came into view.

"That's one way to greet your new husband."

My eyes flew open and I straightened, looking over my shoulder at him. His eyes were focused on my ass, slowly roaming up my body till our eyes met allowing me to see the fire in them.

"Come here."

His voice was low and even, full of authority.

Trying to turn around, I forgot about the boxers that were wrapped around my ankles and tripped.

"Falling for me already?" He teased, catching me right before I hit the floor.

Once I was on my feet again, he took a step back. I tried covering myself once more, feeling self conscious as I stood naked before him.

"Don't." He barked. "Let me see you, sweet girl." His voice losing it's harshness and becoming gravely, my body shivering in reaction.

I glanced around nervously, debating on showing myself to him or not. I must have taken to long because with his eyes never leaving mine he reached out and grabbed my arms, pulling them behind my back. He maneuvered so that both my wrists were captured in one of his hands. He pulled slightly, causing my back to arch and my breasts to be pushed forward.

"I need to warn you." His chest rumbled as he spoke. "I am very demanding. Can you handle that?"

I was left speechless, unable to do anything other than nod my consent.

"Do you want me Bella?" He practically purred, a bit of vulnerably showing through. "Do you want to be my sweet girl? To be my wife?"

His eyes had a hold on me. I began to panic slightly though unable to deny the wetness that began to pool between my thighs.

"Yes." I whispered.

He searched my face as if he had to make sure for himself of my honesty. He must have been satisfied because without warning his mouth was covering mine.

"Edward." I sighed as he ran the tip of his nose over the outline of my ear, his hot breath blowing into it slightly giving me shivers.

His tongue ran down my neck with one languid lick, teeth nipping my shoulder. The hand gripping my wrist pulled at me again, my breasts thrusting forward even more than before. My back was almost at the point of being uncomfortable. My back was almost at the point of being uncomfortable. He lowered to his knees and I felt his lips slide over the swell of one breast, his free hand running up the side of my body. He darted his tongue out, circling around my nipple, the other being teased in a slow sensual circle from the palm of his hand. My nipples hardened even more, aching for his touch.

"I have waiting to taste these pert nipples, my dick has been hard since I got into the bathtub with you." Looking down I saw him staring up at me with lust filled eyes. "This is your chance to back out."

I shook my head at him, I had no intention of denying what we both wanted so badly. Still looking into my eyes, he stuck his tongue out and licked around my nipple, deliberately missing the hard point and blowing on the wet trail he left behind. I closed my eyes and moaned softly, the throbbing between my legs growing by the second.

Finally his lips closed over my nipple, warm and wet. I almost wanted to sigh in relief only to have him pull off with a loud pop and blow against it once more.

"Edward, please." I begged.

He ignored me and did the same to my other that had been neglected. He pinched my nipple before his fingers trailed over my stomach, down to my wet folds. He cupped my sex, rubbing gently. It left me wanting him even more, desperate for some sort of friction.

"You're so wet for me, you're leaking between my fingers."

He drew in my nipple, this time sucking greedily. His teeth pinch it slightly, adding to the pleasure. A finger slide between my swollen lips, moving in a circular right at my entrance. I could feel how slick I was, craving him to make the ache go away. His finger slid further into me at an agonizingly slowl place turning it slightly once he was fully sheathed causing me to buck into his hand. Just as slowly he withdrew, repeating the process all over again. I was a panting mess, his soft teasing touches making me feel as if I would explode.

I protested when his mouth and hands left my body to stand, silenced quickly when he picked me up and carried me to the bed. Laying me down gently, he lifted his shirt off. My eyes roamed over his strong chest, lifting my hand to allow my fingers to follow their path, feeling every line and crease his muscles created. I trailed along the waist of his pants, looking up at him to see his head thrown back. I moved to my knees, leaning forward to gently tug on his ear lobe with my teeth causing him to hiss. He pushed me back onto the bed, climbing over me and kissing his way down my body. He placed his hands under my knees and lifted them up, his eyes roaming over my body till focusing on my center that was left open for him.

"So fucking perfect." He growled, simultaneously pushing my knees back to my chest and lowering to cover my with his mouth.

"Edward!" I screamed out, his tongue enter me, lapping at the juices pouring out of me.

"You taste so good." He moaned, sucking my clit into his mouth and flicking it with his tongue.

"Please." I begged, grinding against his mouth.

He moaned, the vibrations heightening my pleasure. He thrust one finger into me, then another. Twisting and thrusting then into me repeatedly, his mouth sucking and pulling. With one last flick of both his tongue and fingers I came undone, screaming his name as my body exploded. He lapped at me till there was nothing left. As I came down from my high, I could hear his zipper being undone and the rustle of his pants as the fell to the floor. He laied over me, pressing his body to mine and giving me a deep kiss. I could taste myself on him, having never experienced this before, I was surprised over how it made me feel. I loved knowing he could still taste me on his lips. His hands found mine and pulled them above my head and held them there as he aligned himself. With his lips on mine I could feel him slipping inside of me.

With just the tip of him, I cried out in shock of how he stretched me.

"I'll go slow." He promised, pressing his face into my neck.

Allowing me to adjusted to his size, he continued to slowly push inside of me, he groaning loudly. When I didn't think anymore of him would fit, he thrust fully inside of me with one quick push, my body becoming rigid from the intrusion.

"Are you okay?" His voice shaky with the effort to hold himself still.

"Your bigger than I am used to." I was immediately embarrassed, not believing I had actually said that to him.

He just grinned, his dick twitching inside of me.

"You're perfect." Kissing his lips softly. "Please." I pleaded

Wiggling my hips trying to assure him I was fine, that I wanted him. He must have gotten the hint because he began to move, a rhythmic pattern of withdrew and entering me with long, slow thrusts.

"Harder, please." I begged, relishing the full feeling of him inside of me.

I was being stretched as I never had been before, filled in places I didn't know existed.

"Fuck, Bella." He groaned out, pushing one knee to my chest.

He leaned back, a hand on my thing to keep my leg back and the other gripping my hip. He didn't hesitate, thrusting faster, harder.

"Oh god..." My head rolling from side to side, pressure building to an almost a painful level.

"Not God baby." He moaned, the sound of his body slamming into mine filling my ears. "Say my name." Slap. "Who's doing this to you?" Slap. "Take it, sweet girl. Feel how deep I am."

My stomach tightened, my toes began to tingle moving it's way up my body.

"That's it baby, come all over my cock."

I could feel him swelling inside of me, one more thrust was all it took and I was convulsing around his dick, screaming out his name.

"Bella!" Throwing his head back and letting out what was nothing short of a howl.

Hot spurts of his seaman filled me, my greedy pussy milking him dry.

He collapsed on top of me, each of us gasping for breath. After our hearts stopped racing he rolled to the side, keeping an arm and leg over me.

"Are you okay?" He asked with heavy breaths.

I stared into his eyes seeing the worry, the passion. In all the years Jacob and I had been intimate, it could never compare to what I just felt with Edward. I had never felt passion like this before, so much desire.

"Edward..." I sighed, closing my eyes to keep my tears at bay. "I didn't know it could be like that. I've never.. it was-"

"Look at me, sweet girl." The back of his hand brushing against my cheek.

I opened my eyes, unable to keep the tears at bay as they slid down my face.

"Nether did I." He whispered.

He pulled me to his chest, neither of us speaking. For the rest of the night we held onto each other, caressing one another till we both fell asleep.

X

I awoke the next morning to sun shining through the windows turning our tinting our skin gold. Edward still had an arm around me, holding onto me tightly as he breathed heavily with sleep. I couldn't suppress a smile when I noticed his obvious erection pressing against my ass. Twisting away so he was no longer holding me down, I turned to face him. He looked so peaceful. Tracing his pouting lips with my finger tips, his lashes long and dark against his cheek. He looked almost childlike as he slept. Leaning forward, I brushed my lips against his gently as to not wake him. Getting to my knees, I lowered them, leaving a trail from his chest down to his stomach. He hummed, turning onto his back in his sleep.

I had a clear view of his hard dick in the early morning light. My eyes widened when I saw how long and thick he really was.

No wonder it took me a minute to get use to him.

Making up my mind, I chanced a look up at his face to find his eyes were still closed just as I wrapped my lips around his tip.

"Bella." Edward sighed.

I took it as encouragement and twirled my tongue around the grooved line of the head.

"Bella, what are y-" His voice slurred as he woke, "Oh shit!" He interuppted himself when I suctioned my cheeks, pulling him slowly into my mouth. "Fuck, fuck, fuck." He hissed through his teeth, his hands grabbing fistfuls of my hair.

Finding a steady rhythm, I used one hand at his base where he wouldn't fit, my other rubbing and tugging at his balls. My jaw was beginning to ache because of his girth.

"Bella, baby, you're gonna make me cum." He rasped breathlessly.

I moaned in response, letting him know it was okay. I quickened my motions, his uneven gasps urging me on.

Just when I was rewarded with the first taste of his release, the door burst open causing me to jump back screaming and Emmett standing joining my screams with his hand over his eyes. Edward came with a roar, covering his stomach, my face, and my hair.

"I'm gonna fucking kill you!" Edward bellowed, standing up to tackle his brother.

"Dude, I've been calling your name and banging on the damn front door for ten minutes! I thought you were still asleep, not shoving your dick down your wife's-"

"Finish that fucking sentence and I'll make sure it's your last." Edward growled.

"Could you at least put some pants on if you are going to stand there yelling at me? Your baby gravy is kinda making me gag." Emmett asked looking pointedly at the sperm dripping off of his stomach, Edward's half hard cock swinging around in all it's glory.

"Every. God. Damn. Time." He muttered, bending to pick up the dress pants he had discarded the night before.

"Come on man, your balls!"

"Then stop looking at my ass and get out of my room!"

"I hope you got some of that in her last night, no matter who says otherwise, you can't get pregnant through the mouth." Emmett told Edward seriously. "Morning Bella, looking good." Emmett grinned, looking around Emmett.

I had the sheet pulled up to my chin, bringing my hand out just enough to wiggle my fingers at him in embarrassment.

The next thing I knew Edward was chasing Emmett out of the room and all I could hear were two sets of feet running down the stairs and Emmett screaming for his mom. Moments later, Edward returned to the room cussing under his breath.

"My whole fucking family is down there." He grumbled falling onto the bed beside me with his face shoved into a pillow.

"Please tell me Emmett didn't tell them?" I said whimpered with embarrassment.

"The asshole couldn't wait."

"How am I suppose to face them now?" I moaned.

"My dad thought it was hilarious, Ma muttered something about breakfast and left the room." He lifted his head up with a scowl.

"I can't go down there." I stated, throwing myself back on the bed and covering my head with the blanket.

I felt the bed shift, Edward straddling me and pulling down the blanket.

"He's right you know." A playful gleam in his eyes, shifting so that he was laying over me. "We can't make a baby that way." Settling his erection that had returned between my legs and thrusting slightly. The talk of a baby made me pale and I pushed at him slightly, slipping out from under him as soon as there was enough space between us.

"I should shower so I can greet your family properly." Rushing into the bathroom and leaving him to stare after me with confusion.

By the time I came back out, Edward was no where to be seen. Taking my time to dress and do my hair and make up routine, I left to find out where everyone was. I could hear the commotion coming from the kitchen and peaked in, Esme was by the stove adding more food to the platters that were on the counters, everyone else seated on stools or at the kitchen table eating.

"Good morning, Bella." Esme smiled sweetly once noticing I was standing awkwardly in the doorway.

Edward walked over, handing me a cup of black coffee.

"How did you-" He quirked an eyebrow at me and smirked. "Never mind. Thank you."

"Are you alright? You left the bed rather abruptly." He asked, concern sketched on his face.

I forced a smile and nodded.

"Fine." I forced a smile and nodded. "I didn't want to keep your family waiting.

I could see his disbelief but walked away before he could say anything else, his eyes burning holes into my back.

"What's up?" Rose whispered when I sat beside her, my hand holding the mug shaking.

"He want's a baby." My voice dull.

She gave me a sad smile and quick hug.

"Bella, may I speak with you privately for a moment, please?" Edward asked quietly from beside the table, his hand held out waiting for mine.

Rose gave me an encouraging smile and slight dip of her head, silently telling me to explain everything to him.

"You'll be fine." She mouthed.

"Of course." I did my best to sound normal, accepting his hand to assist me to my feet.

I followed him as he lead out outside, holding both our cups of coffee. Once I closed the door behind us, I reluctantly turned to face him.

"Would you like to sit down?" He asked, motioning to one of the wicker chairs that decorated his porch.

Silently I took a seat and accepted the coffee he handed back to me.

"Will you talk to me?" He asked gently after a paused moment of silence.

"About what?"

"About the sudden shift in your demeanor. I thought we were gaining good ground. I wouldn't think Emmett's interruption would bothered you as much as it apparently has. If it will make you feel better, I'll talk to him about respecting our privacy. I must warn you though, that's just how Emmett is."

"Your brother doesn't offend me." I stopped his winded speech, not wanting Emmett or Rose to be offended if Edward told them I was upset about this mornings incident.

I was unable to look at him, instead focusing on the yard in front of us.

"Isabella, look at me." His voice low, almost with warning.

I sucked in a deep breath and slowly turned my head to face him.

"Would you please tell me what _is _bothering you, then?"

"I can't have children." I blurted out, tears brimming. "God, all I have done lately is cry!" I growled with frustration, rubbing my palms roughly against my cheeks to wipe the wetness away.

He stayed silent, watching me intently, making me feel as if I should say something else. His intense look was making me nervous.

"I-I-I had a miscarriage last year." I whispered.

"I'm so sorry." Setting his cup down and moving to lift me before taking my seat and settling me on his laps. He had me pressed against his chest, his arms wrapped around me. The feel on his heart beat thumped against my cheek, calming my own that was beating to fast.

"I wish you had told me sooner." His own voice sounding chocked.

"I'm sorry! I'm sure if we talked to your father, we can annul the marriage. You can find a wife worthy of you, who can give you everything that I can't."

"Isabella." He growled. "We are married, there will be no talk of annulment or divorce. Do you understand?"

"But-"

"Do you _understand_?"

I stayed silent, no longer having the will to fight against him.

"Did something happened during the pregnancy making it impossible to conceive again?"

"Not exactly. My doctor told us we could try again. We tried for months after being given the green light without success so we went to see a infertility specialist. We were informed there was no reason I shouldn't be able to get pregnant again, it just never happened. Regardless of what the doctors said, I don't think I will ever be able to have children. Edward, I'll fail you! You need to tell your father that this was all a mistake. I'll leave and go live with my father, threats be damned."

"I thought we put an end to that nonsense? We are married and will be staying that way. You just told me the doctors said there is no reason you can't have children. I truly believe that when the time is right it will happen, and if it doesn't, we will go from there. If we decided we want children and it isn't happening naturally we will see a specialist, and if we find out it is impossible, we can always adopt. There are many options we don' even need to worry about right now. The only one not available to you is leaving me."

"Why?" I asked, finally looking at him.

He gently wiped at my face, drying it of tears.

"Because now that I finally have you, I refuse to let you go that easily." He spoke quietly. "Do you feel ready to face my crazy family now? I know you must be hungry."

I nodded, unable to speak as I studied his face. I didn't understand this man who was now my husband. Why would he give up the chance of children for me?

He kissed my lips before setting me back to my feet. I felt better after telling him, but the lingering feeling of failure wouldn't leave. Regardless of what he said, I knew I was failing him. If I knew nothing else, family was the most important thing to the Cullen's.

I silently followed him back into the house, self conscious of all the stares as we sat and ate the plates of food Esme sat before us.

My stomach rolled over the idea of food, but I ate as much as I could so as not to draw attention to myself. Pushing food around with my fork, I watched the Edwards family interact without participating. They laughed, talked over one another, genuinely enjoying each others company. I had the sense someone was watching me, looking over the faces around me till landing on Carlisle. He was staring at me with calculating eyes, a slight frown on his face. Quickly looking away, I stood and began to gather the empty plates.

"Bella dear, you don't need to do that." Esme smiled at me while taking a sip of her coffee.

"You cooked everyone breakfast, it's the least I can do."

Rose and Alice joined me, one putting away the extra food and the other loading the dishwasher after I rinsed them.

"Isabella, would you please come to the office with me?" Carlisle asked just as I began to wipe off the counters. Rose wordlessly took the cloth from me, motioning me to go on. Walking out of the kitchen I glanced at Edward, Emmett, and Jasper who were huddled around the table, oblivious to anything going on around them.

My hands were shaking by the time Carlisle was closing the office door behind me.

"I have something I wanted to give you without the prying eyes of my children." Carlisle smiled warmly.

"I don't need gifts, Carlisle. Edward as given me enough."

His eyes hardened and I could see the wheels in his head turning as he tried to gauge my mood.

"It's the least I can do. You have brought great happiness to my wife and I. We couldn't be more pleased to see our oldest finally settled."

I said nothing, accepting a wooden box he handed to me.

Opening the box, I couldn't suppress the smile on my face or the small gasp of pleasure.

"Did you really buy me a Kimber?" I asked in disbelief.

"The super carry ultra is unequal for concealed carry."

"This is too much." Shaking my head in astonishment.

"Nonsense. Nothing but the best for my new daughter, and I am rather impressed you are so delighted with it." He winked. "Now, why do you seem so thoughtful this morning? Please tell me my son treated you right last night and that I don't need to go knock him around a little."

"He was perfect." I couldn't stop myself from blurting out when the memories flashed through my mind causing me to blush. "I don't want to trouble you, I have spoken to Edward of it already."

" That is what family is for, I'd like to help if I can. I see you are still troubled even after speaking with my son." Sounding kinder now than he has since I met him.

"I'm afraid I wont be able to give Edward children." I admitted, looking down at my fidgeting hands.

"Why is that?"

I proceeded to tell him the story I had just given Edward, gratefully, this time without the tears.

"There is nothing to be accomplished my dwelling and worrying yourself sick. Give it time, let things happen naturally and run there course. When the time comes and you need to look into it further, you will find all of us supporting you and and Edward in anyway that we can."

His words made sense and I realized he was right, there was no reason to over think it right now.

"You're family, Isabella. A Cullen." He added firmly. "Let's go find the family, my boys looked up to something when we left." Putting an arm around me and leading from the office.


	7. Water under the bridge

The next day we were able to wake up and make love without any interruptions. We spent the entire morning in bed, only leaving it around noon because our stomachs demanded it.

"Edward, Rose just text and asked for me to go out tonight."

"Where?" He asked, wiping his mouth after taking a bite of his sandwich.

"She didn't say."

"Find out."

I was annoyed by his clipped responses but stayed silent and did as he asked, or rather, demanded. Typing a quick response to Rosalie, I resumed eating my lunch till she wrote back.

"Jasper's club at nine." I informed him after a few minutes had passed.

"I have some business I need to take care of tonight anyway. I'd rather you there where I can keep an eye on you."

"So now I need to be babysat?"

"Did I say that?"

"No, but you implied it."

"Fine, forget it! Sit your ass at home tonight!"

"You can't forbid me to go out!"

"The fuck I can't!"

"I was only even informing you out of politeness, not asking for your permission!"

"I don't give a shit what you were doing! If you wanna go, be respectful!"

"You have to give respect to earn it!"

"Get your ass upstairs." He growled, glaring at Garrett who was standing quietly in the corner of the room.

"Fuck you."

"Glad we're on the same page, Wife."

Before I knew what he was planning, he had me thrown over his shoulder and carrying me up the stairs.

"Put me down!" I screamed, trying to free myself.

"Quit squirming unless you want me to drop you and break your damn neck." He answered me with a single, stinging slap on my ass.

He threw me onto the bed without mercy, tearing my dress off. He hovered over me, his eyes dark, and threw his shirt over his head to the ground.

"I don't want you." I declared when his pants followed.

"Prove it." He growled, his hand cupping my wet sex.

No matter how hard I tried not to, I couldn't hold in the moan of pleasure he created when he inserted a finger, whimpering when he pulled away.

"I thought you didn't want me?" He smirked.

"Shut up and fuck me." I glared at up at him.

"Maybe I don't want to."

"Edward, please!"

"You said you didn't want me and I never force myself on you."

"I take it back!" I was a throbbing mess after his too brief contact.

"I don't believe you." He deadpanned, walking to the bench at the end of the bed and sitting down.

His legs were spread wide, his feet flat on the floor. He watched me with hooded eyes, gripping the base of his dick.

"What are you doing?"

"You don't want me to touch you? Fine, I can get myself off with the benefit of your naked body sprawled out on our bed."

He let our a muffled moan, his hand gripping firmly as he moved his fist up with a twist.

"Please." I whimpered, rubbing my thighs together.

I was aching so badly for his touch it was on the verge of painful.

"Prove it." He hissed, pumping himself roughly. "Show me how badly you want me."

"W-what?"

"Touch yourself." He said lowly, eyes focused on my naked breasts.

"I don't know how." I admitted embarrassingly.

"Lay back."

I was beyond red, doing as he requested without comment.

"Spread your legs and put your knees up. Good girl." His voice gruff when I did as instructed. "Wet your fingers and rub your clit."

I stuck my fingers into my mouth, sucking on them for a moment before shakily moving my hand between my legs, circling my clit cautiously. I was overly sensitive and gasped at the contact.

"That's it Baby." He groaned.

I lifted my head to look at him between my legs. He was pumping himself faster, staring at me as I laid exposed for his viewing pleasure.

"Do you like watching me? Cause watching you is fan-fucking-tastic. Put a finger inside of you Baby, go real slow." He demanded hoarsely. "Shit, Bella." He exclaimed when I obeyed.

I couldn't hold back a moan of my own, imagining him inside of me as I moved experimentally.

"Tell me." He demanded ominously, already knowing exactly what he was asking for. "You had better mean it or I will make make myself cum all on my own." He threatened.

"I need you, I want you Edward!"

Without another pause he was on his feet and stalking toward me as if I were his prey.

"Get on your knees." He demanded, gripping my hips and flipping me over.

I did as he said, his hand pressed on my back to keep my upper body pressed firmly against the mattress. His palms grazed against my ass cheeks, giving a squeeze before I felt a sharp sting, his slap echoing against the walls as he slapped one cheek and then the other.

"Hold onto the edge of the bed." He warned, slamming his thick cock into me just as I stretched my arms out above me to grip the side of the mattress.

His powerful thrust pushed me forward, his hands on my hips pulling me back. He roared over my own sound of pleasure, my body crying with relief from his contact.

"Harder." I begged, pushing my ass back against him and grinding against him.

The full feeling created from him being so deep inside me was indescribable, making me wish he could stay there forever.

"Shit, baby."

His pace was punishing, his fingers digging into my waist so hard I knew there would be bruises. I wanted more, it wasn't enough.

"Edward, more!"

His movement never wavered, his feet planted firmly on the floor, he leaned backward, pushing himself deeper into me. Our bodies slapped together loudly, each thrust pushing me forward only to be pulled back. My face pressed against the mattress, I screamed each time he entered me.

"I want to hear you." He ordered huskily. "Let me hear what I'm doing to you."

Moving my head to the side I didn't stop my cries of pleasure, so close to my release.

"So close." I whimpered.

"Louder, Bella. Who's are you?"

"Yours!"

"I want everyone downstairs and outside walking the grounds to hear you." He growled. "Who does this to you?"

"You, Edward! Only you!" I screamed, my breathing uneven as I gasped for air, my oncoming orgasm taking over.

"Cum for me, baby."

His words along with one last powerful thrust was all I needed to bring me over the edge, screaming and thrashing as I finally came undone. The volume of his roar almost overpowered my own sounds of pleasure, shoving his cock deep inside of me, coating my insides with a delicious warmth.

He was surrounding me, wrapping his body around me and kissing my lips greedily.

"Maybe we should argue more often." His voice husky.

I couldn't suppress a giggle, slapping at his chest weakly.

"In all seriousness, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sound as if I was trying to control you. I only want to keep you safe."

"I know, I took it the wrong way and over reacted."

"Mm, maybe." He smiled playfully, nipping at my shoulder.

"Ass." I slurred, falling asleep with the warmth of his arms holding me.

X

"Bella!" Rose's voice carried out out over the sound of the club as we walked in.

I grinned when I found her standing on her tip toes waving wildly in our direction.

"Can she be any more obvious." Edward grumbled. "Will you sit the fuck down and stop making a spectacle of yourself." He hissed at her when we reached the table.

"Shut up, Edward. If there was any danger here you wouldn't have allowed us to come." She brushed him off, moving over for me to sit beside her.

"That's why I'm here. There's been a lot of talk so please, I beg of you, behave tonight."

That seemed to sober her mood and she nodded in understanding. Edward patted her hand and gave her cheek a kiss, apparently satisfied she comprehended his meaning.

"What does that mean?" I asked after he left for Jasper's office where Rose informed him Emmett was already waiting.

"See that guy over there?" She asked, pointing behind me. I turned and noticed a huge guy standing about ten feet away from us, his eyes occasionally falling on us, constantly moving over the people near us and walking by out table.

"Is he watching us?" I asked bewildered.

"He's our _guard tonight while the guys are busy_. The danger that can hover around us was no exaggeration, Bella. There is no need to worry right now though if Edward allowed us to show face in such a public setting. He said there was talk which is what he, Emmett, and Jasper are discussing right now. They will squash whatever issue there is before it can hurt any of us. Edward will always make sure we are safe."

"Why do I have the feeling you've been in this situation more than once? You are taking this all in stride and I feel on the verge of a panic attack!"

"Because I have. You'll get use to it." She said simply. "Here comes Alice, lets forget about all the depressing talk and enjoy ourselves!"

"Girls!" Alice squealed, a waitress who was following behind her setting down a tray of drinks on the table. "Tell us Bella, how is Edward treating his new wife?" She asked with a gleam in her eye.

"Oh! Is it a family thing?" Rose asked smiling mischievously.

"Is what a family thing?"

"Well, does Edward measure up to Emmett? You know, how big and-"

"Oh my god! Rose those are my brothers, I don't want to hear about their danger zone!" Alice grimaced, taking a cherry out of her drink and throwing it at Rosalie who only laughed, popping it into her mouth with an evil grin.

"He's wonderful." I replied smiling. "I know this isn't my first marriage and Jacob and I were together for so long, but I never knew it could be like this. He is so passionate and attentive and-"

"Again, brother!" Alice rolled her eyes dramatically, sticking her fingers into her hears and humming.

"Okay, okay! He's wonderful, lets leave it at that" I repeated, laughing at her antics while Rose mocked her.

"Let's dance!" Alice proclaimed and pulled our hands to follow her to the dance floor without waiting for our acceptance.

"Is she always like this?" I yelled over to Rose.

"Better get use to this too!" She threw her head back and laughed.

We danced and twirled around each other, unconcerned with anyone else around us. I don't know how long we had been at it when I felt arms wrap around my waist, pulling me away from Rose and Alice who hadn't noticed yet.

"I've missed you so much, Bella." A man whispered into my ear.

I knew that voice, knew who it was without having to ask or turn around and to see his face. I knew his touch, his smell.

"Let me go!" I cried out.

I struggled against his hold, trying my hardest to get away from him unsuccessfully. His grip tightened, turning me and crushing me into his chest.

"Jake, stop it!"

"Come home."

There was no pleading or sadness in his voice. He simply stated his request as if he truly expected me to follow just like I had done when we were still married.

"No!" I cried out, tugging to free my arms with even more effort. "That's no longer my home!"

"You'll come with me, even if I have to drag you there kicking and screaming the whole way." He smiled crazily, pulling me with him as he backed further into the crowd.

"Bella?" Rose called out.

"Where is she?" Alice asked with panic.

I couldn't see them anymore, their voices barely audible,which meant they wouldn't be able to see or hear me either.

"Stop, please let me go!" I cried out, fear taking over as he continued to dragged me and ignore my pleas.

I looked around frantically, searching for the man who was suppose to be watching us. I was unable to catch sight of him, hopelessness settling in. Jacob made it to the back entrance without confrontation, dragging me out of the club and into an empty alley. He shoved me against the brick wall of the building roughly, making my breath catch with pain as my back and head bounced off of it. My eyes rolled slightly, unable to focus as my legs started to give out from under me. I was barely aware of my shirt being torn from my body, incapable of making out the words Jacob was mumbling.

"I Found them!" I heard a distant voice call out before the sound of feet pounding on pavement followed.

I was barely able to make out the familiar face of the man who was suppose to be guarding us when he pulled Jacob off of me. Without the support of Jacob holding me up, I fell in a heap to the concrete ground. I finally had clear vision froze, pressing my back against the brick and hugging my knees to my chest, watching the man repeatedly slam his fist into Jacob's face. Within seconds Edward, Emmett, and Jasper appeared; rushing toward us from the back door Jacob had pulled me through . Alice and Rose were following close behind them.

"Oh Bella!" Alice cried, her and Rose rushing to my side.

They huddled around me as we all watched the scene unfold before us. Emmett and Jasper each held one of Jacob's arms, holding him up while Edward paced in front of him. The guard was now off to the side watching.

"Did you not learn your lesson the first time? You _dare_ to put your hands on her again? Now that she is my _wife_?" Edward asked in a frighteningly calm voice. "You must have a fucking death wish."

"She was begging me to take her back." Jacob sneered, his face already swelling.

Edward punched him in the stomach causing him to fall forward, as much as his body was allowed with his arms being held back.

"You will never speak to her or come near her again." Edward still eerily calm. He then walked over to our guard.

"Where the fuck were you?" He screamed, his composure slipping.

"I didn't see him till I saw Mrs. Cullen walk out the back door." He stated looking at his feet, knowing he had messed up.

"Are you putting the blame on my wife?"

"No, Sir. I should have been paying better attention."

"You should have done your fucking job and kept your goddamn eyes glued to her!"

The next thing I knew Edward swung out and punched him in the face. The guard fell to his knees, staying still and accepting the hit. His nose was gushing blood, I suspected it was broke yet he never attempted to wipe at it. Edward turned his back to him, stalking back over to Jacob.

"You are to far beneath me to get my hands dirty, Black. Stay away from my wife. Emmett, Jasper." Switching his attention to them, their faces just as hard and cold as his. "I will meet you back at the house after this is taken care of." He stated before turning his attention to me.

"Edward." I sighed in relief as he neared me, ready for his arms to wrap me in their safety and thank him over and over again for coming after me.

He never even gave me the chance.

He grabbed my upper arm roughly, pulling me silently behind him as I stumbled over my feet dizzily. There was a car at the end of the alley and he opened the door, pushing me inside before getting in to sit beside me. The driver sped off as soon as the door was closed.

"Edward?" I questioned, frightened by his treatment.

I expected reassuring words, gentle caresses. Not the frigid man sitting next to me.

"Don't speak." He spit out.

My head snapped back as if he had slapped me. I stared absently out the window, crying silently till we were driving up to the house. Before the car stopped I opened the door and rushed into the house, running up the stairs to our bedroom.

"Bella!" I heard him screaming after me, following closely.

I flew to the bathroom, slamming the door shut and locking it behind me. There wasn't even a pause when he found the knob locked till the door was being beat on. After three solid blows I cried out in pain when it flew open, slamming into me painfully and knocking me to the floor.

"You_ dare_ to lock me out of my own fucking bathroom?" He asked in a mocking tone, standing in the doorway dauntingly with clenched fists. "Are you truly playing me for a fool Isabella?" His deadpanned.

"You're scaring me!" I cried out, my body shaking.

"Did you leave the club with him?" He asked, though it sounded more like a statement.

Hurt, I stared up at him in shock. Did he truly believe Jacob? He truly thought I willingly left with him?

"Answer me!" He bellowed, stepping forward.

He towered above me, looking down at me with contempt.

I saw the hurt in his eyes, seeing his doubts of my fidelity.

"Do you genuinely believe that, Edward? I know we haven't known each other for very long, but do you really believe I would leave with him?" I asked, my tears fat and hot. "You have so little faith in me? You think I would abandon our commitment and go back to a man who cheated and me?"

He regarded me closely before falling to his knees in front of me. He landed with enough force that I winced with sympathizing pain.

"I need to hear you say it." His voice cracked.

"No." Shaking my head adamantly. "I didn't willingly leave with him. I was dancing with Alice and Rose when he came up behind me. I-I tried to get away but he pulled me away before they saw what was happening."

His head fell forward, his shoulders raised and lowered with his labored breathing.

"Did he hurt you?" He asked, raising his head slightly to eye my torn clothing.

"He threw me into the bricks, I was too dizzy to see how my shirt got torn."

"Mother fucker!" He hissed, jumping to his feet and slamming his fist into the door causing the top hing to fall off.

"Edward! What the hell are you doing?"

Rose and Alice were now standing in our bedroom, staring in shock over the sight of me huddled on the floor crying. Edward had his hands resting on the bathroom vanity, his head hanging low.

They stared at me sitting in a huddle on the floor crying and then at Edward who had his hands resting on the vanity, his head held low.

"Edward, you need to make sure this is taken care of." Rose interjected.

"Let us help Bella, we will stay here with her till you come back." Alice added softly, placing a hesitant hand on Edward's shoulder.

"Edward!" I whimpered from the sound of a new voice, not recognizing it as Carlisle's till he appeared after listening in fear as his heavy feet race up the stairs and into our bedroom.

"Emmett called me. Where is the son of a bitch!" He came to the door noticing Edward first, then Rose and Alice. When he finally saw me on the bathroom floor, his eyes widened with either surprise or horror.

"Oh my dear, Isabella." He said softly, bending to help me up.

I cried out in pain when his grip came in contact with my shoulder that the door had previously been thrown into. He growled, sounding much like his son, and bent to carry me back into the bedroom, laying me gently on the bed.

"Where did he hurt you?" He asked.

"Dad, if you would leave the room, we will take care of her injuries." Alice said, stepping beside him.

He kissed her forehead, returning to the bathroom Edward had yet to leave.

"Bella, I need to take your shirt off to see where you are hurt, okay?" She spoke gently.

I didn't respond but sat up so she could remove it, making the pain worsen when my arms were lifted. Her fingers were cool, pressing against my back, then my head.

"You have a small bump on the back of your head, but it isn't threatening. Your back is going to have a nasty bruise. What happened to your shoulder?" She asked as she felt it, making sure nothing was dislocated or broken.

"I did that." Edward admitted.

I hadn't even realized he had entered the room till he spoke. Carlisle's head snapped in his direction, his eyes deadly. He stalked toward Edward and before I could tell him to stop he slapped Edward with the back of his hand causing his head snap to the side. Edward didn't move or try to defend himself, staying still and clenching his jaw while looked down at the floor with a shammed face.

"You know better!" Carlisle yelled at him with his hand raised, ready to strike again.

"Carlisle, stop! Please!" I begged, struggling to get off of the bed. "It was an accident! I tried to lock him out of the bathroom and he pushed the door open, not realizing I was behind it." I informed him hurriedly, going as quickly as I could on shaky legs to Edward.

"Tell me you forgive me!" I sobbed into his chest, my arms around his waist.

He stayed silent, his arms at his sides.

"Edward?" I whimpered, looking up at him.

"Forgive you?" He finally said, looking down at me with pain filled eyes. "Bella, I hurt you! I allowed myself to believe you wanted to leave me."

"You didn't mean to, you didn't know."

"I should have talked to you without reacting the way I did." His arms finally wrapped around me, holding me close. "I don't need to forgive you, I need you to forgive me. For believing the worst, for hurting you." His voice hoarse with emotion.

"It is just a bruise, nothing is broken." Alice said quietly behind me. "Edward, she needs to rest and you need to go with Dad to sort this out so you can hurry back to your wife."

"Let's go. We will talk about this in the car." Carlisle commanded lowly. "I am assuming you girls will stay?" He asked Rose and Alice.

They nodded their response.

"I am going to get her some aspirin and ice packs." Alice informed him before leaving the room.

"Let's give them a moment." Carlisle eyed Edward darkly, leading Rose from the room.

Edward carried me back to the bed, laying down beside me.

His body curled around me, he looked as broken as I felt.

"Can't you stay?"

"I'm sorry sweet girl, this has to be dealt with. I will try to hurry home." He gave my lips a soft kiss. "Try to get some sleep. I will be back before you know it."

With that he was gone.

Rose and Alice reentered the bedroom, handing me a bottle of water and two pills. I let Alice ice my back a bit before requesting to sleep. They told me to call out if I needed them, covering me with the blanket before leaving. The pills made me drowsy, my eyes closing soon after. I didn't wake again till I felt Edward climbing into the bed beside me, enveloping me into his embrace.

"What happened?" I asked sleepily.

"Nothing to worry about, Love." He whispered, kissing my forehead. "Sleep."


	8. Closer to Love

I woke up with terrible stomach pain and raced to the bathroom, devastated to see blood. No matter how desperate I was, my period had come anyway. The failure of not being able to have a baby with Edward was strong and painful. I cleaned myself up and returned to the bedroom to get dressed with a heavy heart, dreading of how I would tell Edward. Upon entering the kitchen I found Edward there pouring our morning coffee.

"I heard you get up, thought you might need this." He grinned mischievously and winked.

Every night since we had married, we have been been making love at all hours of the night. He never failed to get up early for his morning workout while I refused to leave the bed till my eyes opened voluntarily. I took my mug with a quiet thank you, plopping down heavily on a stool.

"Is everything alright?" He asked, quirking an eyebrow at me.

"Yes." I grumbled.

I knew I was acting sullenly, I was always unpredictable this time of month. Adding onto my hopes of pregnancy diminishing, I was in a particularly bad mood.

"Um, okay." He frowned. "I need to meet with the guys for a few hours, I have been neglecting my duties the past few weeks. Will you be okay here alone? If you want to do some shopping, I tell inform Garrett to drive you wherever you please."

"I'm not a child, Edward." I snapped.

"Isabella, your tone." He said sharply, his eyes narrowing. "Fix it."

The more time I spent with him I quickly realized that he was incredibly patient with those he loved, quick to react to those he didn't. I also found the one thing he couldn't tolerate was an insolent tone from _anyone._

"Sorry." I grumbled without the harshness, not wanting him angry with me.

I wasn't in the mood to fight with him.

"Will you tell me what's bothering you?" He asked, placing his his hand under my chin and making me look up at him.

"It's just, you know... that time."

"What time?" His face filled with confusion.

"Edward, you had a sister! Do I really need to spell out for you what happens to a female every damn month?"

I was fully prepared for him to yell back at me, but he was surprisingly quiet.

"I am not sure I-" He stalled, his eyes widening. "Oh!" He was now quiet, looking thoughtful. "Am I correct in thinking your attitude isn't solely for getting your... you know... but because you aren't pregnant?"

I laughed over his inability to finish his sentence completely. He was so confident in all ways, but give him some PMS and he grows uneasy.

"Possibly." I said shrugging, looking away from him once it sunk in again that I wasn't carrying his child.

"Bella, it's only been a few weeks. Give it some time, okay? There's no rush." He kissed my forehead.

"I want to give you a baby more than I've ever wanted anything else." I whispered, admitting my pain.

"I would love to know I put a child inside of you to grow for me, but you can't force nature. Let your body tell you when the time is right. It can be a good thing, you know? We haven't been married for more than two months. We are still getting to know each other."

I nodded at him, feeling ashamed for my bad temper toward him. I know he was right, that we haven't been married that long, but it didn't make it easier for me.

I craved a child.

Ever since the incident with Jacob, Edward and I made it a point to talk everything out. Even if it was something as simple as the color of my toe nail polish. He didn't want us to ever have another misunderstanding that escalated as badly as that one had . Even now, he would apologize to me for his behavior. I didn't get angry with him till a week after it happened. Before then I wanted and needed his love and support. Once I felt healed enough, I let him have it. I grew beyond angry he had held so little faith in me. Thinking I would be so callous toward him. Add another week and we were back to fucking like rabbits. He made sure we had breakfast together every morning before he had to leave for the day and if he tried his best to have dinner with me each night, though it wasn't always possible. If he missed dinner, I would wait up for him and talk about our day while cuddled in bed. With every new day, I learned something new about my husband and he about me.

"Good girl. I want you to take this." Holding out a black credit card for me to take.

I gave him a startled look when I saw Isabella Cullen was stamped on it in gold letters.

"Go have some fun while I'm out, you didn't bring much with you so I know you need some new things. I will be informing Sam that he is to stay here today, be sure that he or Garrett is with you at all times."

"What about the guard from the club?"

"What about him?" His face impassive.

"Couldn't he come with me? I feel bad about what happened, it wasn't his fault."

"No." He stated firmly without comment or explanation.

"Why?" I pressed.

"Bella, he allowed Jacob to get close enough to not only touch you, but to drag you out of the club. How can I ever trust him with your safety again? He is currently doing jobs that I see him capable of."

"So he has been demoted?"

"You could say that." He said smirking.

"I don't think that's fair..."

"He's lucky he's still alive!" Losing composure before visibly calming himself. "I will not discuss this any further with you. You may take Garrett or Sam to carry your bags," He winked, throwing Garrett who was standing across the room a smirk. "and I know what my father gave you, though you failed to show me yourself. Keep the gun on you at all times."

"If I had shown you, you might have never given it back." I giggled.

"Probably true. Emmett and I would have had fun breaking it in." He joined with a light chuckle of his own. "Behave yourself today, spend lots of money. Got it?"

"Is that an order?"

"Damn right it is."

"Yes, Mr. Cullen." Giving a salute and batting my eye lashes obnoxiously.

He growled, giving my ass a light slap. After a quick kiss he was out the door, barking for Sam and Garrett to follow him. I shook my head, wondering if he ever called to them normally instead of yelling out their names as if there were a fire.

"Mrs. Cullen, who would you like to accompany you today?" Garrett asked, reentering the room thirty minutes later.

I knew by his pained expression he was hoping that I would ask for Sam and Sam was probably doing the same. It made me giggle, picturing them sitting outside of dressing rooms with the arms full of shopping bags. I made up my mind easily enough.

"Both." Giving him the most innocent smile I could manage which only widened when I was rewarded with Garrett's look of distress.

"Certainly, whatever you wish. Let us know when you are ready to leave."

"I just need to get my purse!" I chirped happily, picking it up off of the hall table on my way out the front door.

"Mrs. Cullen, Mr. Cullen told us to be sure you check your purse."

"Oh, right." I frowned, opening it wide and the gun out for him to see. "Here it is!" I happily showed him.

He looked startled and held his hands out slightly for me to pass it over to him. He made sure it was loaded before handing it back to me and grumbling something under his breath.

"What was that?"

"The car is waiting."

I held back a smirk, Garrett following after me as I left the house for the car parked in the drive.

"Have good day, Mrs. Cullen. Garrett." Sam smirked at Garrett while opening the car door for me.

"Oh Sam, didn't Garrett tell you? I want you to come to! It wouldn't be very fair to not include you in a day out. I couldn't possibly allow one of you to be left here in boredom." Smiling up at him warmly, Garrett chuckling darkly over Sam's crestfallen expression.

X

Peeking out of a lingerie shop I couldn't help myself, pulling out my phone and taking a picture of Garrett and Sam who were sitting on a bench outside of the store with matching pouts on their face, bags in both their hands. I laughed with amusement while all the women passing by stared at the pair with their mouths hung open. Garrett and Sam were very handsome men, but the women didn't know what they were missing. There wasn't a better looking man than my husband. I sent the picture to Edward and paid for my purchases, walking back out to where Sam and Garrett waited impatiently.

__That's my girl. -E__

Edward typed back, making me laugh out loud.

"Mrs. Cullen, is everything alright?" Garrett asked, getting to his feet while Sam looked around wildly.

I swear I couldn't sneeze without them checking dark corners for danger.

"Of course. I'm starving though, what do you guys think of stopping for pizza before going home?" I asked.

They deserved a treat for putting up with me all day.

"Whatever you wish." His tone even, though I could see the hopeful gleam in his eyes and Sam perking up at the idea.

"I know the perfect place!"

Forty minutes later we were sitting in a booth at my favorite pizza parlor, the three of us arguing over which toppings were better. I was happy to see them loosen up a bit, no longer looking so static. I knew better than to think they would ever appear this relaxed around me in front of Edward, he would immediately assume they weren't keeping a vigilant enough watch, so enjoyed it while it lasted.

"Pizza should be folded, allowing all the cheesy, greasy goodness to drip down your arm!" Laughing at their disgusted faces.

"Hell no. Crispy, with the cheese over the toppings." Sam stated firmly.

The longer we were out the more he talked, even if only in short, clipped sentences.

"Ew, the toppings would be soggy!" I exclaimed throwing a piece of crust at him which he promptly caught with his mouth, winking.

"Bella!" I heard a frantic voice call out over my laughter, recognizing it immediately.

"Dad?" Stunned, I turned in my seat to see my father rushing across the restaurant toward us with wild eyes.

I noticed Garrett and Sam straightening instantly, both with hands inside of their jackets.

I knew they had their guns ready, prepared to defend me against an attacker.

"What are you doing here?" I asked in astonishment once he reached the side of the table.

"Where have you been?" He yelled, grabbing onto my arm roughly. "I've been trying to reach you for days! Your husband has been in the hospital and here you are, eating pizza with two goons acting as if you have no care in the world!" His face was red by now, the other diners turning to stare curiously at the scene he was giving.

"Boss." Garrett already had his phone to his ear.

I listened worriedly as he gave our address, hanging up without adding any additional information.

This was not going to end well for anyone.

"Dad, let me go." I said quietly, trying to defuse the situation. "Please!" I added when his grip tightened.

"Mrs. Cullen, Sam is bringing the car around. Let's start walking toward the door." Garrett suggested even though I knew it was more of an order, placing his hand lightly on my back.

"Get your hands off her! Who the hell is Mrs. Cullen, anyway?" My father bellowed out, the silence in the restaurant deafening.

Trying to ignore all the looks and whispering, I allowed Garrett to lead me to the door. I felt a bit of guilt for treating my father so callously, but this was not the place or time for such a conversation.

"Bella!" He yelled while following after us. "You need to come to the hospital! Billy has been worried sick over his son and you were no where to be found! Why aren't you with your husband where you belong?" He persisted, taking his opportunity to grab onto me again when Garrett opened the car door that was waiting for us at the curb.

Everyone stopped at the sound of squealing tires and car doors slamming. Edward appeared, running toward us with Emmett and Jasper on his heels.

"Get your hands off my wife!" He bellowed, stepping in front of my fathers face.

My fathers face grew red with rage that matched Edwards, both their fists balled up.

"Edward-"

"Get in the car." He ordered, his eyes never leaving my father.

"Edward, please, listen to me." I tried again.

"What?" He snapped, grinding his teeth.

"This is my father." I informed him quietly, trying to him calm down.

He snapped his head in my direction, quickly returning to facing my father.

"What do you want?" He finally asked, only a touch less menacingly.

"You have no right to question me of my motives! I want to know who the hell _you_ are and why Bella isn't at the hospital with her husband! I haven't been able to contact or find her for weeks. You can also tell me why there are five strange men standing around her like she is the god damn First Lady!"

"Foremost, I am Edward Cullen." He stated ominously. "You had best remember that if you value your good health."

I knew he was exasperated with my fathers tone, use to the people around him knowing better than to speak to him as my father was.

"Secondly, Isabella is _my_ wife." His eyes looking murderous. "Don't ever refer her to belonging to Jacob Black again."

If it wasn't for the seriousness of the situation, I would be rolling my eyes over being discussed as a possession.

"You can't be serious!" My father interrupted furiously.

"I most certainly am." His voice calm, which I had come to realize wasn't a good thing. "You have not been able to contact or find her because she has a new number and is living with me. Before you ask, you are not at liberty to know either one." He gave a shrug as if the conversation bored him. "Lastly, the reason there are five of us is because I protect what's mine."

"Did you do this to Jacob?" My father accused. "Are you the the reason he's in a coma?" His anger growing with each word.

Edward smirked at him, pausing before answering.

"I can honestly say that I did not put him there." A slight raise of his eyebrows. "As her father, you should be thankful he is no longer able to come near her."

"_Thankful_?" He gasped. "You have brain washed my daughter into leave a good man! I don't believe for one second that she divorced a him for a goon. There is no way she and Jacob divorced, that she remarried in such a short amount of time, and all without telling me. Besides that fact, she's to good for the likes of you!"

"That __good man __has been cheating on her for the past year! That _good man _dared to put his hands on her! That _good man _tried to steal her from me against her will!"

Edward stared at him, his breathing labored, before turning to come back to my side.

"Come on Sweet Girl, let's get you home." Kissing my forehead softly.

I glanced at my father who's focus was now fixated on the ring decorating my finger.

"Is it true? Did you marry this man?"

I nodded my head in answer.

"You divorced Jacob, got married, and moved in with his man without even picking up a phone to tell me?"

"I'm sorry, Daddy." My voice broken with regret, his face etched with pain over my admission.

"If you leave with him, you are dead to me." He spat out, refusing to meet my eyes.

I wanted to cry but I swallowed back the sobs that threatened to spill out. Instead, I straightened my shoulders and hardened my eyes. He finally met my eyes and paled. I walked toward him with determination.

"Then say goodbye. I'm leaving with my husband, who's name happens to be Edward. He has taken better care of me in the short amount I have known him than Jacob did during all the years I've spent with him. Jacob, who you love so much, betrayed and abused me." Pausing to let the information sink in. "Edward saved me. I didn't call you because no matter how I wish I could deny it, you will always take Jacobs side. He's in that hospital bed because he took me against my will, tore at my clothing and bruised me. He made me feel worthless, like I was nothing." I finished with a whisper and shake of my head.

"I will go to the police. I heard what they called you, Mrs. Cullen." He sneered. "I will inform them that Edward Cullen did this to Jacob."

"My husband didn't lay a hand on him except one punch to get me away from him. He took me home afterward and never left my side. Neither of us have seen Jacob since." I answered smugly even though Edward did leave and I had no idea if he actually did that to Jacob or not.

I walked away from him, back to where Edward was waiting while staring daggers at my father. I reached up to kiss his cheek softly before lowering myself into the car. After giving Jasper, Emmett, and Sam quiet instructions he slid in beside me. As soon as he shut the door I was out of my seat and straddling his lap. I attacked his lips with my own, nipping and suckling against his jaw and neck as he threw his head back and let out a rumble deep from his throat.

"Say it." I gasp out, heat flooding my body.

"You're mine." He growled out, thrusting his hips up.

"Again." I demanded.

"You're__mine__."

I sank my teeth in his neck, causing him to hiss. I didn't stop my attack, tugging at his shirt that refused to unbutton till I heard a few pop off, bouncing off of the windows. He moaned as my lips made contact with his chest that was now bare. Skimming myself down his body, till I was kneeling before him.

"Bella-"

"Shut up." I ordered harshly.

"Garrett, pull the over and get out!"

He ordered, allowing my hands to undue his belt and zipper. My mouth watered when his erection escaped from it's prison. Without giving him a chance to prepare, I sank my mouth over him, taking him deep into my throat and moaning from the taste of his warm skin.

"Fuck, baby." He groaned, thrusting further into my mouth as the sound of gravel crunching under the tires. "G-Garrett, get the fuck out!" His voice husky.

I refused to let up, the car shuddering to a stop. Garrett raced from the car and slammed the door shut behind him. His hand tugged at the collar of my shirt and tearing it down the front, giving him access to my breasts. Pushing the cups of my bra aside, he tugged and twisted my nipples. I tightened my lips around him, allowing him to slip in further till he was fully inside my mouth.

"Shit-" He whimpered with my lips around his base, a hand tugging on his balls.

He swelled and twitched, filling my mouth with his salty bitterness. Swallowing every last drop, milking him completely before slowly sliding my mouth off of him.

He lifted his hand, massaging my sore jaw gently with his eyes closed and head leaning back against the head rest. Before my next breath I thrown across the seat, Edward hovering over me. A hardened nipple being drawn into his mouth, the other tormented by his fingers.

"So fucking sexy." He mumbled with his mouth full.

"Yours." I gasped out.

"_Mine_." He growled back.

His phone rang only for Edward to take it out of his pocket and throw it across the car. He lowered his lips across my stomach, cussing under his breath when there was a knock on the window.

"Boss, your father called and is waiting for you at the house." Garrett called out awkwardly.

"Tell him I'm busy!"

"I told him you were detained. He threatened to send out a search party if you aren't there in ten minutes."

Edward cursed more, lifting his body off of me.

"We'll continue this later."

We parked in front of the house, Edward frowning at the state of our clothing. His shirt wouldn't close since I had ripped the buttons off and mine was torn, exposing my breasts.

"Put on my jacket." He demanded, throwing it over my shoulders. "Keep it closed." Glaring out the window when his mother and father came running out of our house.

"Oh, Bella! Did your father do this to you?" Esme rushed to my side, staring in horror at my destroyed shirt.

"Um-" Looking at Edward in panic.

"Oh Edward, you too? Carlisle, take care of this!" She demanded turning on her husband with anger filling her eyes because of our disheveled state.

"Esme dear, I don't think that was Mr. Swan." Carlisle chuckled, his eyes zeroing in on Edwards neck. I looked up at my husband and saw the teeth marks and bruise that was forming on the side of his neck. My face stung with embarrassment, burying my face into Edward. I felt his chest rumble as he held back his laughter.

"Edward! Please tell me you didn't ravish your wife in the backseat of a car like a horny teenager!" Esme scolded.

"No Ma, she ravished me." He smirked at her, walking toward the house with me in tow.

"Edward." Carlisle's voice full of humor. "Don't antagonize your mother."


	9. Love is a losing game

I welcomed the close relationship I developed with Edwards parents after growing up with an absentee mother and a father that was content as long as I lived as he saw fit. Esme and I had cooked dinner together, she and our husbands talking comfortably and enjoying our meal. I soaked in the feeling of love that Esme and Carlisle saturated into the air around us. Longing gazes, soft caresses and whispered words when they thought no one noticed. With a start I looked at Edward, realizing we have never spoken those words to each other. I knew in my heart that what I felt for him was beyond anything I had ever felt for Jacob, for anyone before Edward entered my life. I was truly, inescapably in love with him. I wondered how he would react if I told him of how I felt. Would he say the words I longed to hear or would he pull away? He caught my gaze on him and reached out to give my hand a gentle squeeze, smiling softly. Our eyes seemed incapable of looking away from one another, longing in mine and passion in his. The moment was unfortunately broken when Garrett rushed into the room.

"Mr. Cullen, I just got a call. Feds are on their way, ten minutes top." He said hurriedly.

"You know what to do." Edward nodded at his mother, standing up quickly with Carlisle following. "Bella, stay with my mother. Ma, explain what you must as quickly as you can. Just the essentials, I don't want her overwhelmed." With that they both ran from the room.

Panic began to settle in as I listened to the sound of scraping, bangs, and footsteps pounding on the floors above us and from Edward's office. I cried out in surprise when I saw Garrett, Sam, and Mike outside of a window going in and out of the garage. They were pulling things out of the trunks of the many cars that were in the drive.

"Bella, listen to me and remember everything I say. Edward has partnership of Jasper Whitlock's club, he is half ownership. Repeat it." She ordered calmly, patting my hand.

"Edward is part owner of Jasper Whitlock's club."

"He was given an inheritance from his grandfather and the rest of his money comes from what the club brings in. Got it?" She said sternly.

"Inheritance, club money." I nodded, my eyes wide with fear.

"He did not see Jacob that night at the club. Mike saw you being manhandled and came to your rescue. Edward brought you home because you were distraught and didn't leave your side all that night or the next day."

"He was with me the entire time."

"Good girl." Leaning in to embrace me. "Do not allow them to manipulate your words. You are to repeat exactly what I have said. If they ask you any other questions or feel unsure of what to say, you are to ask for legal representation. Our family lawyer has already been called and should be here moments after the police arrive. They will use any reason they can come up with to bring Edward in and when they do, Jenks will follow after him. If you are taken with him, you are not to worry. Jenks will be there for you just as he is for Edward, along with Carlisle and myself. There are no guns in this house other than the ones that are locked in the case that resides in Edwards office. Where is yours?"

"In my purse." I whimpered.

"Get it, quickly." She ordered.

I ran to the entry way, slipping in my heels twice before I reached the hall table my purse sat on. Once it was in my hands, I saw the first police car pull to a stop in front of the house.

"Bella, hurry!" Esme yelled.

I ran back to her, pulling my gun out on the way and handed it to her. She raced over to the kitchen island, pushing at it without success.

"Bella, help me! Quickly, before they get out of their cars!"

I was at her side, helping her push the island aside that I had previously thought glued to the floor. She bent over, lifting a loose floor board and dropping my gun inside it along with the one she apparently carried with her. Replacing the floorboard I helped her slide the island back into place.

"I never knew that was there."

"You still don't, got it?"

"Yes, of course."

"You can do this. For Edward, for the family." Giving me a reassuring smile.

__What the hell did I get myself into?__

It was then I remembered the nights Edwards held me in his arms, soft caresses, how he rescued me and gave me a new life. The way he smiles at me, making me feel as if it's solely for me, his laughter ringing through the house when I said something to amuse him. His eyes always watching me like I was the most interesting thing he had ever seen. He supported my desires and ideas, wanted me happy and did whatever he could to make sure I was. Those reasons were why I was going to do this and do it well.

I love him.

The banging on the front door caused me to scream slightly and jump. Esme squeezed my hand tightly as our husbands came rushing back into the room.

"Don't worry, an innocent woman would scream out if someone came banging on their front door like that." Esme whispered.

"She_ is_ innocent." Edward growled.

"Sit at the table, continue with our dinner." Carlisle ordered us all. "Sam will answer the door. Bella, finish your wine, you'll need it." He said, regarding my face with a calculating look.

I could see the wheels turning, he was trying to figure out if I would be able to do this. I was positive I looked pale as a ghost. Edward leaned over, brushing his lips against mine.

"Everything will be fine, I'll always protect you." He whispered.

"Edward Cullen?" A man in uniform came in asking.

"May I help you, officer?" He asked smugly.

"I have a warrant for your arrest and to search the premises."

"Help yourself, but what exactly am I being arrested for?"

"Aggravated battery. Jacob Black will be taken off life support within the next few days, when that happens we will be able to charge you for murder." The man informed him gleefully.

I couldn't stop the gasp that left my lips.

"Mrs. Cullen, I presume? The former, Mrs. Black?" He sneered at me.

"Yes."

"Come with us please."

"Unless you have a warrant, she will not be going anywhere." Carlisle spoke up with his feet crossed casually in front of him, his voice the same calming tone Edward used that scared me the most.

"She's needed for questioning."

"We will be there shortly to pick my son up, you may ask her what you like with our lawyer present."

The officers jaw clenched with frustration. He unnecessarily grabbed Edward roughly, cuffing him and pulling him out of the house. The house was flooded with men wearing all kinds of different uniforms. Edward's possessions were being tossed about carelessly.

"If I find one item broken, the floor even scraped, there will be hell to pay." I ground out at the officer standing watch at the door before stomping out of the house to the car where Garrett was waiting to drive us to the station.

We were silent during the drive, all of us furious. Worry was quickly overpowering my anger. Garrett parked the car and came around to open the door. I stomped into the police station, Esme and Carlisle following.

"There's Jenks." Carlisle told me.

There was a tall dark haired man waiting in the lobby, his skin a beautiful shade that reminded me of melted chocolate, who walked toward us once spotted.

"They are questioning him now. I apologize for not being in there with your son, but I believe you would agree that Isabella needs me more at the moment." The slight hint of an accent sounding as he spoke. "They are not going to let her leave without questioning. Your son knows the routine, she on the other hand... it can be confusing."

"Of course, you are right. My son knows what he is doing. Don't have ill faith in our girl though, she is stronger than most. We will wait here." Carlisle assured him while rubbing my shoulder gently.

As if they were eavesdropping, an officer appeared and requested that I follow him.

"Remember." Carlisle whispered into my ear, while appearing only to be giving me a reassuring hug. "Protect the family." I nodded once into his chest so no one could witness it.

"You are my family." I said before lifting my head to look into his face.

"That's my girl." He said with a reassuring small smile.

"Isabella Cullen?" An office requested once more with impatience.

I followed with my head held high, Jenks right behind me. I turned to my left when passing a small room with a single window that allowed you to see in. Edward was sitting at a table, calm as ever with a cigarette in one hand as he purposefully ignored the person in front of him. His eyes caught sight of me, sending me a wicked smile and blowing a kiss. I was able to blow one back before having to leave his sight. The officer entered a similar room to the one that Edward was in and pulled out a chair for me to sit in. He then walked around the table to sit across from me. Jenks stayed standing behind me.

"Would you please get a chair for Mr. Jenks?" I requested, raising an eyebrow at him. "Quite rude of you to sit before asking him if he would like a seat." I added haughtily.

The officers face lit up with embarrassment and he pressed a button to request an extra chair. Once Jenks was seated beside me I reluctantly gave the officer my attention.

"Officer...?"

"Hunter." The tall blonde man responded, knowing I was requesting his name.

"Officer Hunter, please ask what you must. I would like to be reunited with my husband and return home." Keeping my voice cold.

My back straight, head high, and my eyes devoid of my true feelings. I would not allow them to see any weakness. I needed to be strong for Edward.

"Alright, lets jump into it then." He frowned. "When was the last time you saw Jacob Black?"

I gave them the date and the name of the club before telling them the story.

"I was dancing with my sister in-laws when Jacob grabbed me and forced me out of the building with him. Luckily, a friend saw what happened and came after us."

"Witnesses say they saw Edward and Emmett Cullen and a Jasper Whitlock follow Mike Newton out the back door. The same door that Jacob pulled you through."

"Then they are liars. Are your witnesses wearing the same uniforms as yourself?"

His face reddened at my words, either with more embarrassment or anger.

"Tell me, how is it that only weeks after your divorce, you end up married to Edward Cullen?" He asked, crossing his arms and leaning back in his chair.

"Love at first sight." I smiled widely.

"Why did you and Jacob Black divorce?"

"Infidelity."

"Are you saying you were sleeping with Edward Cullen before you divorced?"

"Not at all, don't try to twist my words around, Officer. If you truly want all the sordid details, Jacob was screwing my best friend."

"It just so happens that as soon as the ink dried on your divorce certificate that Jacob is fired from his job and rumors spread, warnings sent out by Edward Cullen to anyone who may hire him?"

"Are you saying Edward would threaten someone who might potentially hire Jacob? Don't be absurd. Edward has no interest in Jacob. He is simply my ex-husband, my past."

"Did you know the night you say Jacob grabbed you, he ended up in a coma?"

"My father may have mentioned it."

"You didn't care enough to check up on his well being?"

"Officer Hunter, the last time I saw my ex-husband was when he tried to take me against my will. The time before that was when I left him after he abused me for find out the truth of his infidelities. What possible reason could I have to visit that man?"

"We spoke with your father. He's a well respected police officer, isn't he?"

"He was. He's retired now."

"As a daughter of the Chief of Police, you must have a strong sense of right and wrong. good morals."

"I would like to think so."

"So why are you covering up for your husband? You must know what he does for a living. Murder, money laundering, drugs."

"My husbands family comes from old money."

"That accumulates without a paper trail?"

"My husband, along with his brother and father are not lazy men, Officer Hunter. Edward works with his brother in law, Jasper Whitlock, at a club. I am unsure of what Carlisle did before he retired since I haven't been part of their family for very long. As for Emmett and his wife, they run a very successful auto body shop. I know nothing of your ridiculous allegations."

I was never more thankful for Rose boring me to death about some classic car she had been working on last week.

"Where was your husband the night Jacob Black was beaten?"

"Are we back to this? He was with me, at home."

"Can you prove that?"

"Would you like to read my diary? Find out how many times he made me cum, Officer Hunter?"

Jenks started coughing, trying to hide his amusement.

"I think we are finished here. Of course, to prove he was home without reading Mrs. Cullen's private entries, you may ask his house guests who are waiting in the lobby, Rosalie and Emmett Cullen. Mrs. Cullen, lets go find your husband."

"How convenient." Officer Hunter muttered under his breath, but didn't stop us from leaving.

I walked through the door Jenks held open for me, grinning happily when I saw Edward standing with his parents. I rushed to him, wrapping my arms around his neck as he bent, giving me a searing kiss.

"Edward, I think you can wait for the privacy of your bedroom before ravishing your wife." Esme scolding with a light laugh.

"Like you and Dad are any better." He smirked, squeezing my ass and looking down my shirt.

We left the station, Edward giving a small salute in farewell toward Officer Hunter who watched us leave with a glare. Esme, Carlisle, and Jenks joined us in the back of the limo Garrett had waiting for us.

"He loves to show off whenever I'm brought in." Edward chuckled as the doors were shut.

"The recording. I want to know if there is anything to fix before we get too comfortable." Carlisle requested of Jenks.

My eyes widened when Jenks took his phone out of his suit pocket and pushed play, my voice filling the small space of the car.

"Oh my god." I mumbled, hiding my face into Edwards chest. "I didn't know you all were going to hear me!" I complained.

"There is nothing to worry about, love. I'm sure you preformed perfectly." Edward said soothingly, rubbing small circles on my lower back.

Jenks gave me a pointed look and winked, knowing why I was so embarrassed. It didn't take long before I heard it, wishing I could disappear.

_"___Would you like to read my diary? Find out how many times he made me cum, Officer Hunter?"__

The silences was deafening. Every person in the car looking at me. Even Garrett shot me a look in the review mirror.

Jenks turned it off just as Edward and Carlisle burst out in loud laughter that echoed around us. Esme put her hand to her mouth, trying to hid a smile of her own, eyes looking at me mischievously.

"I do believe she has you beat, my dear." Carlisle said, looking down at his wife.

"Indeed, I think she has all of us Cullen women beat. Never has an officer stopped his questioning so quickly."

"Do you really have them all written down?" Edward asked.

"Edward!" I groaned, still refusing to remove my face from his chest.

"I think we should add a few more to your tally." He whispered into my ear before nibbling, causing my breath to catch.

My eyes met his, both filled with want.

"Garrett, I think we need to drop my son and his wife off first." Carlisle requested, his eyes twinkling as he watched us.

We were kissing fervently as the car backed out of the driveway, tearing at our clothing as soon as Sam opened the front door for us. He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around him, nether of us willing to let each other go, craving the contact. He stumbled on the stairs as he walked backwards into them, plopping down on the fourth step, feet firmly planted on the floor. I giggled looking at him sitting there half dressed. My longing eyes followed the line of his body from his lust filled eyes to his pants that were showing off his impressive erection. I stood with him between my legs, taking off the last of my clothing while Edward did the same, his hungry eyes watching me the entire time. His groan filling the otherwise silent house when my pussy was uncovered. He leaned forward slightly, licking my clit with one long stroke causing me to buck into his face. He nudged it then with his nose, breathing in my scent before thrusting his tongue in me, quickly withdrawing to set a rhythm.

"Edward!"

He growled into me, the vibrations causing more pleasure. I felt myself already tightening and pulled away from him with labored breath. I pushed him back slightly so he was leaning back, his elbows resting on the stairs.

"I want to cum together."

His eyes darkened and I began to lower myself over him. My knees were kneeling on the stair he was sitting on, his cock slipping inside of me easily.

"Fuck, Baby." He hissed, thrusting himself upward, filling me completely.

I put my hands on his shoulders to steady myself and rode him hard. His head thrown back, our moans echoing off the walls. I felt him start to thicken, telling he was close. He gripped my hips, grinding me against him in a circular motion. A jolt of pleasure shot through me making me scream out. He moved one of his hand and pinched my clit, within seconds we both came hard together, our breathing harsh and loud.

"I may have to get arrested more often if this is the welcome home I get." He said, throwing me a lazy grin.

"Get your naked ass up before Garrett comes in and you scar him."

"You mean before he gets shot for seeing my naked wife."

I laughed, slapping said ass as he walked in front of me, leading the way to our bedroom.

I crawled into bed, watching him turn off lights and close the curtains. Once he had his arms around me, my eyes grew heavy. I was on my way into a deep sleep when my subconscious decided it was the appropriate time to give me loose lips and I told him what I had been too scared to say before now.

"I love you."

It came out in a soft sleepy whisper. My eyes, previously refusing to stay open, widened as I held my breath.

"What did you just say?"

He rolled me onto my back, hovering over me. His eyes were squinting and lips set in a frown, I wasn't sure if it was because of the darkened room or in question over my words.

"I-I-..."

"Say it." He repeated , face softening.

His face was close to mine, our lips almost touching.

"I love you, Edward." I repeated, brushing my lips against his.

Our touches were almost lazy, our lips never separating. When he entered me this time it was slow and gentle. Our love making was unhurried and filled with unsaid words.

It was then as we settled down again, our limbs still connected, I realized that he had never said it back.

X

"Rose, go away." I groaned out helplessly.

"Bella, I am not letting you back out of our girls day! Alice and Esme are waiting for us downstairs."

"I told you, I'm not going! I think I have the flu."

"Nice try, but you used that excuse last time. You better be decent because I'm coming in!" She burst into the room before finishing her sentence.

"Oh god, Rose! You smell terrible, go away!" I cried out, once again turning my face to dry heave into the toilet. "This would feel a little better if something would actually come up." I complained weakly.

"You really are sick!" She cried out, rushing to my side with a wet cloth.

"Rose, please. Your perfume is killing me." I complained, throwing a hand over my nose and mouth.

She eyed me strangely before stepping back and hoping up to sit on the bathroom vanity.

"Last week you complimented it and asked where you could buy a bottle."

"Are you sure you didn't mix it up with a different one this morning? It certainly doesn't smell the same." I gagged.

"Bella, do you think, are you... you know?" Her eyes wide with exaggeration.

"I'm what? Will you just help me back into the bed, please?" I pleaded.

She slid back to her feet and wrapped an arm around me, pulling back my blankets once we reached the bed so I could slip between the sheets.

"Yesterday you refused to eat the french toast Esme made for you."

"It was the maple syrup, it tasted off."

"My perfume?"

"It's not my fault you reek." I grumbled, just wanting to get under my blankets and sleep away this sickness.

"Bella, shut up before I deck you." She snorted, a small smile playing on her lips. "I'm just going to throw it out there then." Covering me up with the heavy down comforter. "Are you pregnant?"

"What?" I gasped, sitting back up. "No, of course not."

"Is it really that absurd of a notion?"

"Rose, we've been over this." Growing emotional. I was tired and sick, I didn't want to go through this with her again. "I can't." My voice cracking.

"No, you don't _think _you can. The doctors said there was no reason you couldn't. Get up and get dressed." She demanded, pulling the blanket off of the bed.

"Rose!" I complained, but she had already left the room.

"Chop chop!" She yelled from the stairs.

Moaning and groaning the entire time, I dressed in a pair of worn out yoga pants and a shirt of Edwards. Throwing my hair into a messy pony tail, I walked down the stairs with a pout. I heard Esme and Rose in the living room and not wanting to deal with them quite yet, I deterred for the kitchen and poured myself a cup of coffee.

"Put that cup of poison down!" Rose screeched from behind me.

"God damn it, Rose!" I cursed when some dumped some on me, pulling my now wet shirt away from my body. "This shit burns!" Looking at the brown stain soaking in from where I spilled my coffee.

"Are you alright?" Esme came fussing, wiping at me with a dish towel.

"I'm fine. Why exactly did you make me get out of bed?"

"We have some things to take care of."

"I told you I wasn't going, I'm sick."

"If you're so sick, why were you about to drink a cup of coffee?"

"I'm feeling a bit better." I shrugged. "Doesn't mean I'm well enough to go shopping. Why did you make me spill it, anyway?"

"You can't drink coffee if you're pregnant!"

"I thought we put this to rest?" I whined, sitting heavily on a stool.

Esme and Rose just looked at me with identical gleams in their eyes.

"This is so exciting!" Alice squealed as she came running into the room, clapping her hands the entire time.

She skidding to a halt by my feet, holding a bag out to me.

"Go, go, go!" She urged, pulling at my arm to get me to my feet.

I shook myself free with irritation and opened the bag. Inside were four pregnancy tests.

"You _told_ them?" Turning on Rose. "You're getting everyone's hopes up for nothing! How do you think Esme is going to feel knowing Edward wont ever be able to have children because of me?" Unnecessary tears flooding my eyes.

"Bella, stop that. There is nothing to get upset about. I already know, Carlisle spoke to me about your fears the night you and he spoke about them. I happen to agree with Rose. Isn't it better to know so that you will know how to properly take care of yourself either way?"

I sniffled and gave a curt nod, stomping from the room and slamming the bathroom door behind me.

I was pacing anxiously while we waited. Esme, Rosalie, and Alice bouncing together in a little huddle.

"Rose, how much longer?" I asked for the tenth time.

"Thirty seconds!"

"Go! Go look!" Alice demanded, Esme covering her mouth with both hands and closed eyes.

She looked as if she were praying. Guilt filled me, her wish for grandchildren would be squashed and there was nothing I could do about it. I should have told Edward before we were married so he had the chance to back out. Surly if he had told Carlisle, he wouldn't have made us marry. Walking slowly back into the bathroom, feeling as if I had the weight of the world on my shoulders, I stared down at the white sticks laying on the bathroom vanity.

"Well?"

"What does it say?"

"Hurry up!"

All three of them talking over one another.

I was speechless, nodding my head, forgetting they couldn't see me. I turned in shock, finding them all standing in the doorway watching me with wary eyes. I couldn't speak, afraid if I said it aloud it wouldn't be true.

"Let me see." Rose pushed forward, staring over my shoulder at the tests where they still sat untouched.

"You're having a baby!" Rose exclaimed. "They're all positive!"

It was a rush of commotion, all three of them wrapping their arms around me. Rose smiling, Alice laughing, and Esme crying.

"Bella? What are you doing home?" Edward's voice filled the bedroom before appearing behind us. "Why are you three here? I thought you were all having a girls day?"

He tugged at his tie, frowning slightly. He had a meeting to attend this morning, it looked as if it hadn't gone well if his expression was any indication. He sighed and sat on the edge of the bed, crossing a leg over the opposite knee to remove his shoes.

"Bella wasn't feeling well so we decided to spend some time here with her instead." Rose stated, elbowing Alice in the ribs when she opened her mouth to speak.

"I love you, my baby boy!" Esme cried out, tears still streaming down her cheeks as she kissed him all over his face.

"Uh, you too, Mom." He muttered, looking beyond confused.

"Let's head home and give them some time alone." Pushing Rose and Alice from the room with a wink in my direction. "Edward, be sure to call your father later."

"What was that all about? I just saw my dad." Edwards frown deepened.

I stayed silent, my nerves in overdrive when the sound of the front door closing reached my ears.

"You sick, Babe?" He asked, walking over to me and pressing a palm to my forehead. "You don't feel warm." He concluded, wrapping his arms around me and swaying us side to side.

"Just a little nauseous." I mumbled, not sure how I was suppose to tell him.

What if he thought it was to soon, didn't want a baby right now?

"Lets get you into bed."

He walked us over to the bed, frowning at the blanket that was still laying on the floor in a heap from Rose pulling it off of me earlier. I laid down and he covered me up. Stripping down to his boxers, he slipped in beside me.

"It's only one and it's already been a long day. The entire time I was gone I could only think about coming home to you." He said tiredly, his eyes closing.

"Why don't you take a nap? I'll wake you up for dinner." Smoothing the hair on his forehead.

"Stay with me." He requested, snuggling his face into my chest, resting an arm around my waist to keep me in place. "We can order something for dinner later. If you aren't well you need rest and shouldn't have to cook." He mumbled.

I massaged his scalp, listening to his even breaths as he slept. Not long after my own eyes felt heavy. I promised myself that I would tell him after we woke.

X

"Boss! You and Mrs. Cullen need to get out of the house, now!"

Both our eyes snapped open, jolting up in bed just as Garrett burst into the room in a panic.

"Garrett, what's going on?" Edward demanded, slipping on his previously discarded pants.

"Sir, with all due respect, there isn't time. They've already got Sam. I made the calls and men are on their way, but it's just me right now. They're making their way into the house." He rushed out.

The sound of windows being broken caused me to scream out, clinging to Edwards side.

"How many?" Edward asked, cool and collected.

"I'm not certain, I saw three before coming to warn you. They're coming from the woods, we didn't even know they were there till Sam was hit."

"Bella, listen to me." His attention turning to my shaking form. "Where's your gun?" Edward asked.

"I never took it back out from under the kitchen island the day you were arrested."

"Shit!" Edward hissed. "Garrett, you are to stay here with her. Put her in the safe room and keep guard of the bedroom. I can only assume after the last attack they know about the room but I've changed the codes since then, thirteen-twenty two-seven. I'm going to call my father and try to hold them off till the others get here."

"Yes, Sir."

"Bella, you need to listen to whatever Garrett says. Do not open that door for_ anyone without the safe word. Sugared Dumpling."_

_If it wasn't for the seriousness of the situation I would have laughed._

_"It was Emmett's turn_." He must have known what I was thinking. "Anyone who should know, knows the code to open the door. If you hear any of us request you to come out, that means someone is holding a gun to our head and you are _not safe_. Safe word or code, understand?"

I nodded dumbly as he stared at me intently. Pulling me from the bed, he carried me into the hidden room inside of his closet.

"I'm _so _sorry." His voice cracking, hands on either side of my face. "I _will_ come back for you." Pressing a lingering kiss to my forehead before placing one on my lips. I watched him walk backwards, leaving the room. His eyes the last thing I saw before the door was closed tightly, blocking him from sight.

I curled into a ball, leaving the room dark and listened intently for any sound coming from the bedroom. I regretted it immediately when I heard guns being fired from somewhere in the house. My hands slapped against my face to covered my ears, screaming in terror. My vision was blackening, feeling short of breath as I worried for Edward's safety and the knowledge of who ever was in our home had already killed Sam.

"Bella, I know I was ordered to stay here but I need to check on Edward. I don't want to worry you, but it's too quiet down there." Garrett called out from the other side of the door.

"Please Garrett, keep him safe." I managed between sobs.

"That's my job." He said gruffly before leaving the bedroom.

There had been no noise since I heard the three shots ringing out earlier, the thick walls of the small safe room keeping me in alarming silence. I had no idea how long I had been in here when there was a knock on the paneled door. I held my breath and remained silent, remembering Edward's words from earlier.

"Isabella." Jacob's voice sounded.

__No, no, no, no!__

If he was able to get up the stairs and into the bedroom, where was Edward and Garrett?

"Open the door Isabella or I will kill him." He called out again, no hint of falsification in his statement.

"Leave him alone, please!"

"Then I suggest you do as I say. My men have already taken him, they are just waiting for the order. Open this door and come with me, I'll tell them to let him go."

Sobbing, I typed in the new code with shaky fingers_._

"Forgive me." I whispered once the door clicked open, knowing Edward would be furious with me.

As soon as the latch sounded, Jacob pushed forward and stalked into the room.

"You have been such a bad girl, Bella." He wagged his finger at me.

He was pale, dark circles around his eyes. There was gauze still taped on his inner arm where needles had been keeping him alive only days ago. His body weaved unsteadily as he loomed over me.

"How is this possible? You were in a coma." I tried to ask bravely though my voice sounded weak even to my own ears.

"It's a miracle really." He chuckled darkly. "Your husband isn't the only one who has people working for him. I made sure it looked like I wasn't going to wake up with the help of others. The day my father was suppose to stop life support I was whisked out of the hospital, right under their nose. We came directly here of course. Shouldn't my wife be taking care of her injured husband?"

He struck like a snake, grabbing my arm and pulling me up so that his face was inches from mine. I was momentarily frozen, surprised over the strength he had despite laying comatose for so long.

"_My_ wife, not Cullen's." He spit out, crashing his lips to mine brutally.

I shook my head side to side, trying to get away from him but he added more pressure till I tasted blood on the inside of my lips. I clawed at him, kicking out and connecting with his shin. He howled out in pain and promptly dropped me. I scrambled from the room on my hands and knees, shutting the door behind me. He would be trapped in the room, unable to get out without the code.

I leaned against the door, trying to catch my breath. I screamed out when I heard him on the other side. He chuckled evilly, making my body turn cold.

"Open this door, Bells." He requested, sounding as if he was pressed against the door just as I was.

I got to my feet and stumbled out of the room as I raced down the stairs. Without hesitation, I slammed my body into the kitchen island, pushing it out of the way and retrieved my gun. I twirled around, ready to search for Edward when my feet froze, a scream tearing from my throat. Garrett's lifeless body was across the room, laying in a pool of blood.

I fell to my knees, covering my ears with my hands, my eyes squeezed shut as I rocked myself back and forth.

I was still screaming when I felt someone shaking me roughly.

"Bella!"

"No!" I cried out, thrashing my body.

"Bella, stop! It's Emmett! Open your eyes baby, tell me what happened!"

I slowly opened my eyes to see Emmett's panicked face. His arms held onto me, preventing me from collapsing.

"Emmett." I sobbed, clutching onto him with all the strength I had. "They took him! They have Edward!"

"Who does? Come on Sweetheart, you gotta work with me. Who has Edward?"

"J-J-Jacob."

"Mother fucker." Emmett growled. "Bella, I need you to close your eyes again. I'm going to carry you into the living room, don't look."

"I already saw him! They killed Garrett!" I whimpered, trying to rock myself again.

"Shh, you can't wig out on me yet, Princess. I'm on my own here for another few minutes."

"Jacob is in the safe room, I locked him in." I rushed out, Emmett's eyes widening at my revelation.

"Tsk, tsk, Bella."

We both froze, turning to see Jacob standing in middle of the stair case.

"That wasn't a very nice thing to do, Isabella." His phone was in his hand, slowly bringing it to his ear.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Jacob chuckled darkly, aiming a gun at me with his free arm.

Emmett removed his hand from inside his jacket, raising both hands in surrender.

"I wont move, just don't hurt her." Emmett spoke quietly.

"Kill him." Jacob spoke into the phone.

"No!" I screamed, trying to rushed forward.

Emmett grabbed me, twisting me around and throwing me to the ground, covering my with his body just as a gun was fired. I was still trying to scramble away while Jacob looked at me with shock, his body rigid. He fell, tumbling down the stairs till his body landed in a heap only feet away from where Emmett had me pinned.

I was still screaming, having no control over my actions. I barely noticed as Jasper rushed to our side, helping Emmett keep a hold on me as I thrashed around in hysterics, trying to get away.

"Bella, He's gone! Jasper killed him, it's over." Emmett was yelling, trying to be heard over my screams.

"Edward!"

"Shh, Bella. We'll find him, I promise." Emmett tried desperately. "Fuck, Jasper! Help me out!"

"Can you hear me, Darling? We'll find Edward, I swear it." Cradling me in his arms.

"No you don't understand!" I dragged out, my throat burning and voice gravely. "Jacob said he'd kill him if I didn't leave with him! Emmett, you heard him! Didn't you hear him on the phone?" I pleaded. "He said kill him!"

Emmett paled at my words, falling back to sit on the heels of his feet. He blinked at me, unable to respond.

A commotion came from the front door, but I was too weak to look and kept my head against Jasper's chest. Carlisle and Mike's voices filled the hall as they rushed into the house.

"Edward!" Carlisle bellowed. "Emmett, where is he?"

"My brother." Emmett whispered out in pain.

"No." Carlisle shook his head in denial. "Please, God, no!"

He fell to his knees beside me, crying into his hands.

"Isabella." Carlisle sighed, taking me from Jasper's arms. I opened my eyes and watched the tears fall from Carlisle's eyes, wetting my face.

It was the last thing I saw as my world went dark.


	10. Life Support

"Honey, it's time to go." Esme spoke softly, her hand holding onto mine tightly.

The seven of us were standing silently beside two coffins. A headstone without a body to bury under it was mocking my pain. I glanced at the crowd gathered on the other side of the graves. There were dozens of men wearing suits who worked for the Cullen's and had worked beside Sam and Garrett. Their eyes kept glancing at me, only looking away when caught. My wrist hurt from the amount of hands I had already shaken, dully accepting their condolences. I was screaming inside, angry that they were all giving up, so willing to accept things at face value.

The police had shown up two days after Edward was taken, handing me a small bag that contained the only part of Edward they had found. The night Edward had been taken, Firefighters responded to a call about an abandoned barn going up in flames fifteen miles from our home. A pedestrian was driving by and saw a man running out of the burning building, his body covered in flames. They called the police immediately, who then notified the firehouse. When the police arrived they questioned the man's motive for being inside of the bordered up barn, only to be told there were two others trapped inside. By that time it was too late to try and save them. The man was able to confirm who had been in the building with him, gasping the name of his partner, James, and Edward Cullen. He had no idea how the fire started, only that he managed to escape while Edward and James did not. The man died two hours later on his way to the hospital. After the fire was extinguished and overhauled, the fire investigator went through the ashes, trying to find a cause. That's how Edward's wedding ring was found. There were no other remains, nothing left of him to bury.

_It was my fault. If Edward had never met me, if I had refused to stay with him, he would be alive. I could have gone to my father instead of marrying him. If I had done so many things differently, Jacob would never have come after Edward. _

"No." I shook my head stubbornly, my eyes burning with the need to shed the tears that long ago dried up, there weren't any left to weep with.

Emmett and Jasper let go of their wives hands, each wrapping an arm around me and start to turn me away from the headstone.

"Let me go!" I screamed, trying to pull away from their firm grasps.

"Isabella, we need to leave." Carlisle's his voice full of pain. "Please, think of the baby. Edward is gone, but you carry a piece of him inside of you. Keep it safe, not just for you, but for us all." He pleaded.

I felt my legs weaken, something that has happened more often than not since Edward was taken from me. Emmett's quick reflex's had me in his arms within a blink of a eye, carrying me effortlessly to the car.

I could hear the sniffles from Esme, Rose and Alice as they followed after us. Part of me wanted to join them, the other part just wanted to scream.

"Bella?"

My body tensed, hearing the sound of my fathers voice calling out for me.

"Bella, please look at me." He pleaded.

I ignored him, hiding my face in Emmett's chest.

"Mr. Swan, she doesn't wish to speak with you. I must ask you to respect her wishes, especially on this difficult day." Carlisle stepped between us.

"I'm so sorry for everything that I said. I didn't realized how much Jacob had changed, how disturbed he had become."

My father called me a week ago, asking if I was going to attend Jacob's funeral. I hung up on him and had no idea how he learned the day of Edwards or why he had even bothered to come.

"Leave me alone." I muttered, remembering the harsh words he spoke to Edward the last time I had seen him.

"I heard about the baby. Come home with me, I'll help you. You need to get away from this family before the same fate Jacob and Edward died from happens to you and your child."

Emmett kept walking, the family ignoring my father from where he stood watching me leave with them.

Once we arrived at Esme and Carlisle's house, Emmett once again picked me up and carried me from the car. Walking past all the visitors who came to offer condolences, and bringing me up the stairs to the bedroom I was staying in

"Sleep, Sweetheart. Just call if you need anything."

"Don't leave me!" I screamed out when he tried to step away.

"Bella?" Rose called softly from the door.

"I can't do this." A sob escaping. "When does it stop? I can't breath." Gasping for breath, scraping my nails across my throat.

"We're here, whatever you need." Rose kicked her heels off and climbed into the bed beside me, Emmett laying on the other side.

Rose and Emmett's eyes were glued to the other, tears falling from Emmett's eyes. I stared up at the ceiling as the room darkened, listening as they fell asleep with me between them.

X

For three days I wouldn't speak or look at anyone when they came to check on me. Refusing to eat as they begged and pleaded with me to keep my strength up, not just for myself but for the baby too. I just laid in the bed, staring blankly at nothing.

"Bella, you are to drink every bit of this or I will be forced to have a doctor come and put in an IV to make sure the baby thrives. I've lost my son, I will not lose the last piece of him I have left." Carlisle ordered, his voice stern as he held out some kind of drink.

I looked at him with unfocused eyes. I couldn't reach up to take the drink from him if I wanted to. He must have sensed my weakened state because he sat on the edge of the bed after propping me up and put the straw near my mouth. Even in my current state of mind, I knew he was not to be argued with. I pulled the straw between my lips and drank. I hadn't realized how hungry I truly was. Once the liquid was filling my empty stomach, I greedily sucked hard on the straw.

"That's my girl." He spoke softly.

He withdrew the empty glass from me, sitting it on the nightstand. He was silent as he looked down at me, his expression full of pain.

"I'm so sorry." I croaked out.

He looked surprised, the first words I had spoken in days.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." I chanted over and over again till they turned into rough sobs.

"Hush now, you need to calm down." He pleaded, pulling me into his arms.

He crushed me against his chest, soon his own tears wetting the top of my head as he held onto me. Both of us crying together, sharing our grief.

"You have to come back to us, Isabella. We all need you and you need us." He said quietly when his tears had finally stopped.

"My fault." I whimpered.

"No, none of this was your fault. You mustn't think like that. If anything it's my doing for raising my children in this sort of lifestyle."

I don't know how long we stayed like that, Carlisle cradling me as I tried to calm myself. My throat was dry and sore, my eyes itchy, a raw patch under my nose. I tried to brush my fingers through my hair, cringing over the greasy feel and tight knots.

"I'm going to send Rose up to help you dress, it would help Esme greatly if you came out of this room and joined the family for a little while." Placing me back on the bed and standing to leave the room.

"Even though Edward is gone, you're still my daughter." He spoke quietly before walking out the door.

Rose came in shortly after and silently walked into the bathroom to start the shower. Giving my a small smile she helped me undress and assisted me into the shower.

"Just call if you need me, I'll wait in the bedroom."

I nodded, falling onto the shower's bench weakly. I hadn't been taking very good care of myself before the funeral and now that I refused myself nourishment, I couldn't stay on my feet for very long without feeling dizzy. The smoothie Carlisle fed me helped some though and I was able to wash my hair and body before my arms started to shake from over use. As soon as the water was turned off, Rose appeared with a towel and wrapped it around me. She pouted when I shooed her away to dry myself but admitted I needed her help to dress.

"Please, I need him." My lip trembling when she held out a sweater and pair of jeans. "I need to feel him near me."

"I understand." She whispered, putting my things away and returning with a pair of Edward's sweat pants and a t-shirt of his. We had to roll the waist of the pants to keep me from tripping on the hem of them, the shirt almost reaching my knees, but I didn't care as I closed my eyes and breathed in his scent.

"Bella." Rose whimpered. "We'll make it through this heart ache." Pulling me into a tight hug before we left the room together.

I didn't tell her that I didn't believe her, that I didn't think I would ever get over the pain of losing him. Everyone was sitting in the living room, falling silent when I entered.

"Bella!" Esme ran to me tearfully.

Carlisle stood and escorted us to the couch, her arms clinging to me. It was the first I was able to face any of them and I was determined it was the last day I would allow my own sorrow to hurt the family even more then they already were.

"Carlisle, I was wondering if you could help me with something? I need to make some decisions a-and..." I couldn't finish, not without ending up in tears and I didn't want to do that to Esme who looked so broken.

"Of course."

We went to his office after I promised Esme I would drink another smoothie that she pushed into my hands as we talked.

"I know it's only been a few weeks, but I know I will never be able to enter that house again." I admitted, looking down at the mug my hands held. "I can't go back there without being haunted with memories from that night, the nightmares are bad enough without visual stimulation."

"You are always welcome here, for as long as you need. Esme would be thrilled to set up a nursery in the room beside the one you are using."

"I was hoping you would help me find a house of my own." I asked quietly, worried about his reaction.

"Is that what you really want?" He asked with concern.

"I honestly don't know what I really want anymore. I just know I can't go back to that house, I can't!"

"I understand the family agrees with you wholly, none of have any desire to go back to the scene of the crime. I am assuming that you have many good memories there, but the bad overpowers them?"

"I have our memories in here." I whispered, placing a hand over my heart.

"I'll have some of the men pack up your personal belongings. If you would like, we can sell the house furnished, it would increase the value.

"It's really up to you."

"No Bella, you were his wife. Edward was thorough with his legal work. The day after you married, you were put on everything. His will, bank accounts, the titles for the cars and deed to the house. You received everything."

"I don't want it."

"I know, but it's yours. If you want the house sold, I will call a Realtor and help you with the process but I wont take over for you."

"Sell it furnished, I just want his personal belongings. Clothes, books..."

"I understand and will be sure anything of his and yours is packed. When you feel ready, we can look at houses together."

"Thank you, for everything. I can never repay you for all your kindness."

"As I've already told you, you're my daughter."

X

Today was exactly two months since we had said goodbye to Edward. I went to the cemetery every morning after breakfast, Esme sometimes joining me but I sensed it was too much for her to do daily. Carlisle smiled setting a shake down in front of me. Since he made me drink one that first day, it was all I could hold down most of the time besides raw fruit and vegetables. The baby held a grudge against almost anything that was required to be cooked. The doctor informed me that I was farther along than I originally thought. I was now four months into my pregnancy and besides being a little underweight, everything was going smoothly.

Carlisle and I talked about what I was looking for in a house. Knowing Esme wasn't going to be happy when I finally moved, I told him I wanted something close by to make it easier for her to accept and nothing overly extravagant. We already looked at two but neither were to my liking, this morning we were suppose to go view another. We left together, Esme refusing to go see a house that would 'steal me away'. She assured me she knew I had to move on with my life, but she would be sad to see me go, no matter how I insisted I wouldn't be far away. I needed to do this, for myself and for the baby. It was time to stand on my own two feet.

"I hope you know how proud I am of you. You've grown so much in strength."

I gave him a tight smile and turned to look out my window, swallowing back the sobs that threatened to slip out. I may seem stronger to him, but behind closed doors I cried myself to sleep every night.

The car stopped and I looked at it in awe, a gut feeling telling me this was the one. It was a two story, dark gray house with bright white trim and a white wooden fence surrounding the property. Carlisle opened the car door for me and and walked up to the front door. After knocking, it was quickly opened.

"Mr. Cullen, a pleasure! I'm Ms. Stanley, I spoke with you this morning."

"Of course, thank you again for allowing us to view the house."

"It was no trouble, the couple who owned the house have already moved so it's been empty for a while."

I ignored her, hating her fake smile and the way she gushed over my father in-law. I stepped through the doorway into the open floor plan. Straight in front of me was the kitchen with an eat in dining area. To the left was a living room, and to the right was an empty room with built in bookcases. I walked down a short hall with two doors, one a laundry area, and the other a half bath. At the end of the hall were wide stairs. Looking behind me, Carlisle nodded his head in encouragement.

Upstairs held a large master suite and bath, three smaller rooms and an additional bathroom. When I went back down stairs I walked into the kitchen, running my hand over the stone counter tops, the new appliances pleasing me, and saw that there were sliding doors that lead out to a large deck and the back yard. Walking out on the deck I appreciated how the yard was fenced around the trees. The woods keeping my yard private.

"What do you think?" Carlisle asked, stepping beside me.

"I love it."

"I thought you might. I have been in this house once before and it came to mind as soon as you mentioned wanting to live close by. Esme will be pleased that you're only ten minutes away." He added with a sly wink.

"Thank you." I turning to face him, a small smile playing on my lips.

"Of course."

A week later my new home was furnished comfortably and I was spending my first night in it. It was also the first night I would be in a house alone. Esme and Alice helped me find the soft colors I was looking for in furniture. I wanted light colors, nothing overly large or dark. They went above and beyond to please me with their selections. My bedroom was furnished, but the other three remained empty. They were eagerly waiting for me to give the okay to start the nursery.

It was a beautiful night, so I grabbed a book and mug of hot chocolate to sit on the deck. Rose and Emmett had surprised me with overstuffed patio furniture. I had no idea how much time had passed, engrossed in my book, but I was suddenly covered in goosebumps. The sense of being watched was over powering. Uneasily, I looked around the yard, my eyes stopping at the trees that lined the edge of my property. From the corner of my eye I noticed an orange glow, like the burning end of a cigarette. I looked quickly to the right where I thought it had come from but didn't see anything unusual. Even though I couldn't prove there was someone there, the feeling was enough to make me scurry back into the house and set the alarm. I knew if anyone tried to get into my home, the alarm would notify Emmett and Carlisle, along with Embry. After many arguments, they conceded that I didn't have to have a guard all hours of the day but only after I promised I would call Embry if I thought anything was suspicious. I knew they had him watching the house periodically through out the day, thinking I was unsuspecting. I went to my bedroom, changing into a t-shirt of Edwards and looked out my window toward the woods again, unable to shake the feeling that someone had been out there.

My breath caught when I saw the same small orange dot. I could see their outline now, of someone standing there smoking. I almost called Emmett, but what if it was just a neighbor walking past? I didn't want them thinking I couldn't handle being on my own, having to call them my first night here. I knew they would be angry I didn't call them or Embry if they found out, but still closed the curtains and crawled into bed. I laid there staring at the picture of Edward that sat on top of my nightstand, wishing his arms were there to hold me as I slept.

X

After the first month passed, I was feeling more secure being in the house by myself regardless of the person I saw the first night making a nightly appearance. Since there was no evident attempt of someone trying to get into my house or walking on my yard, I assumed my thought of it being a neighbor to be accurate. Maybe a husband who's wife didn't know he had a smoking habit. Regardless, who ever it was wasn't proving to be a threat. They never came closer or further away. I had started writing, working on remembrance book of Edward and the short time we had spent together. I hoped to sit with my child one day and read it together, for him or her to know their father. Other than the book and spending time with my family, I did little else. My father called me once a week and I had just started to answer his calls. Talking briefly about my pregnancy and to assure him I was well. I still refused to see him much to his disappointment but he seemed to respect my wishes. I couldn't look past the one and only time he spoke to Edward, the cruel and hostile words he spit at my husband.

I had a doctors appointment today and was laying on the examination bed, my entire family squeezed into the small doctors office. Esme and Rose holding my hands as we all stared in awe at the tiny figure on the screen, with the big head and limbs that thrashed about. I was sure the doctor was overwhelmed with the large, loud group that had followed me into the room. Jasper and Emmett arguing over who got to be closer to the screen, Rose yelling at them to stop yelling, Alice and Esme talking animatedly about getting to see the baby for the first time, and Carlisle repeatedly asking me if I had made up my mind about finding out the baby's gender.

"Please, please, _please_ Bella!" Emmett and Carlisle pleaded together, sounding like little boys asking for their dessert before dinner.

"Alright!" I giggled at their begging.

It helped that Carlisle looked like an older version of Edward, I found myself hard pressed to deny him anything for that reason alone.

The Doctor chuckled and moved the wand a bit as she studied the screen. I watched in fascination as more of my baby was revealed, smiling softly as I saw little toes wiggle when the wand passed over them. I had been able to feel the baby kick for two weeks now, loving the feel as he or she moved under my hands.

"Carlisle, the baby has Edward's nose!" Esme cried out.

I didn't see how she could tell, but I wouldn't take away her joy by saying so. He just grinned and gave us both a wink.

"Any guesses?" The doctor asked, tapping a few keys on the machine.

"Is that what I think it is?" Esme gasped.

"A penis!" Emmett boomed with his hands in the air. "The kid has a penis!"

"A boy!" Rose and Alice squealed.

The room vibrated with noise, everyone trying to talk over one another, laughing and crying. I was sure the entire building could hear the commotion my family was making.

"A boy." I whispered, looking at the screen as my baby wiggled. "Edward, we are having a boy."

_Our son._

"Edward Anthony Cullen." I said, loud enough for everyone to hear.

The silence in the previously overly loud room was deafening. My cheeks flaming as I looked up at all the faces looking down at me.

"Really?" Esme asked, hope in her voice as her eyes teared up.

"Of course. For his father and my husband. Four your son and your brother." Looking at Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, and Alice in turn. "This baby is our miracle, the gift Edward unknowingly gave us before he was taken away." My voice cracking.

"Can I call him Little Eddie?" Emmett the first to speak.

And just like that, there was laughter, yelling, and celebration again in this tiny room as my baby boy wiggled and squirmed over each loud boom of his Uncle Emmett's laughter.

I drove myself home, the girls already wanting to go out to shopping for baby essentials, the men going out for a celebratory drink for 'Little Eddie', 'Junior', and 'Edward the Second'. The polls were still out. Pulling my car into the garage, I walked to the front door and froze. Sitting on the porch steps was a small blue stuffed puppy. Looking around I saw no one. How did the girls beat me home, especially if they had stopped at the store first? I bent to pick it up, smiling at the soft toy, the very first, and brought it inside with me. Heading into the room I dedicated for the nursery, I sat it down in middle of the floor.

X

Sitting on the deck that night, something I did every night to relax, I watched for the tell tale sign of the person walking past the borderline of my property. Without fail, I saw the orange glow. I had come to expect their presence, as if a friendly gesture was being made. As always the figure stood in one spot, always disappearing once the cigarette was finished. I brought my hand up and gave a small wave, wondering if they could see me just as I saw them and if they would return the greeting. Moments passed and my breathing hitched when I saw the soft orange glow slowly being raised in the air, the meaning clear. They could see me. Knowing I should be concerned over being watched, I felt secure knowing they were there. My mind was made up by the time I woke up the next morning. I was going to walk to the spot I saw them stand in every night and see if there were any clues as to who it could be.

The grass crunched under my feet, the first frost of the year covering the ground and making the grass hard, sparkling like glitter. I pulled my coat tighter around me, trying to prevent the cold wind from seeping in. Opening the gate in my fence that led toward the trees I made quick work, worried that someone would come by and see me snooping in their spot. I stood in the general location I thought was right and looked around, seeing nothing at first. Looking at the ground I finally spotted a small pile of cigarette butts. I stared at them, hoping for some kind of hint. I glanced around one more time, ready to go back home when my body froze. The tree nearest the pile of butts had something carved into the bark.

**_E+B_**

"No." I whimpered with a shake of my head.

It had to be a coincidence, but it was such a painful reminder. I stumbled backwards, falling before I could catch myself.

"No, No, No." My chest pained, sobs erupting.

Hearing the sound of sticks snapping and leaves crunching, I stood as quickly as my growing stomach allowed and rushed back to the house. Slamming and locking the door behind me. I leaned against it, my body shaking and breathing uneven.

"I miss you." I cried out, sliding down to the floor.

I skipped the deck tonight and watched out my window, keeping the lights off so I wouldn't be seen. I wasn't sure if I was disappointed or relieved when I never saw the orange glow. As I laid in bed that night I couldn't get the stranger, who I had never seen, out of my mind nor the carving I had seen in the trunk of the tree. I tossed and turned till sleep finally consumed me.

I was jerked awake by the sound of someone pounding on the front door. Looking at my clock I realized that it was almost noon, the lack of sleep finally catching up with me. Pulling on my robe I rushed down the stairs, punched in the code for the alarm, and threw the door open. There was a man I had never seen before standing there, making me regret my decision immediately.

I should have asked who it was and looked through the peep hole before opening the front door.

"Mrs. Cullen?"

"Yes?" I asked uneasily.

"I have a delivery for you, if you would just sign these papers." He said, handing me a small clip board with a slip attached to it.

I quickly signed and watched when he walked back to a car I hadn't noticed earlier. It was unmarked, no company logo decorating it. My nerves grew, closing and re-locking the door and quickly reached for my cell phone, dialing Emmett's number.

"Yo Baby-B. What craving is Little E asking for now?"

"Hey Emmett, I don't want to bother you, but would you mind staying on the phone with me? There's someone I don't recognize here saying they have a delivery for me. He isn't wearing a uniform or anything to tell me what he might be delivering."

"Of course." He chuckled." Though I know what it is, there is nothing to worry about."

After his statement the man came back to the door holding an enormous arrangement of white and blue flowers.

"We wanted to thank you for the little man." He said, after hearing my gasp of surprise.

"Oh Emmett, they are beautiful!"

"You did the right thing by calling me, talk to you later." He said as we hung up.

I opened the door wider, allowing the man to carry the flowers inside for me. The size of the bouquet along with my growing stomach would make it impossible for me to do it myself.

"Where do you want me to put them?" He asked once inside the house.

"On the coffee table in the living room, if you don't mind." I smiled, plucking out a white rose to sniff.

I was walking behind him when without warning, the sound of a gun firing and glass breaking filled the air.

I screamed out, throwing myself onto the couch and wrapping my arms around my stomach.

"My car!" The young man yelled out, running out of the house.

"Emmett! Someone has a gun!" I screamed into the phone that was now pressed to my ear, not realizing I had even called till I heard his voice.

"Lock the doors and keep low." He ordered, hanging up quickly.

I ran to the door, shutting and locking it. I wasn't willing to let the delivery guy in without knowing who he really was.

Emmett showed up with Embry five minutes later, talking to the guy before walking to the house and telling me to open the door.

I glanced to the driveway and saw bullet holes scattering the car, windows busted out.

"Bells, I have no idea." He said exasperated. "This dude is just some college student, earning money delivering flowers part time."

"I don't understand..."

"Maybe you should come stay with me and Rose?"

"Well, the guy was the target right? I mean, if it was me wouldn't the house have been hit?"

"I don't know." He sighed, looking toward the ceiling. "Fuck! This was Edward's territory, I'm no good at this!"

"I promise to call you, Jasper, or Carlisle if I see or hear anything else. Honestly, I just want to be in my home." I pleaded quietly, though my reasonable side was urging me to leave with him.

I knew he was having a hard time taking over Edwards role in the family, making the decisions to keep us all safe.

"We are having a family dinner here tonight." He stated.

What he really meant was that the men of the family would discuss what actions they would take and if my request to stay would be granted or not.

"Okay." I muttered, feeling overwhelmed and a tad grumpy.

"We'll bring take out, don't worry about cooking." He kissed my forehead, his phone already to his ear as he walked back to his car and left.

He had already paid the delivery guy enough to buy two cars if he felt so inclined as long as the police weren't called.

At six the family showed up, Emmett and Rosalie carrying half a dozen pizza boxes from my favorite place. I smiled at the sight of my loud family at the door, the smell of food making my mouth water.

We all sat around the living room, the men talking quietly as us girls discussed nursery colors and what furniture was a must.

Laughing loudly at Esme and Alice's argument over the different shades of blue, I grabbed for my phone that had started ringing. Glancing down at the screen my heart stopped.

"Carlisle!" I cried out, feeling my breaths coming short and fast.

"Bella, you're having a panic attack, concentrate on your breathing." Alice spoke softly, at my side instantly. Carlisle ran to me and took my phone, letting out a sharp gasp.

"Edward." He whispered, looking at me with wide eyes.

I screamed, unable to hold my pain in any longer. My body crumpled into Alice who was holding me, trying to get me to calm down. I couldn't think or breath through the pain that radiated through my body. Seeing Edward's name pop up on my phone, his phone calling mine, was more than I could bare.

I watched Carlisle answer the phone, my ears ringing so loudly I couldn't hear anything being said. I felt my body moving, realizing Emmett was carrying me up to my bedroom with Rose hot on his heels. He laid me down, Rose quickly getting in beside me and wrapping her arms around me just as she had done the day of his funeral.

Some time later my tears dried, my breathing calm and leaving me with hiccups. Carlisle entered my room, carrying something in his hands.

He knelt before me, looking at me with sad eyes.

"Bella, I know this is extremely painful, but someone found Edward's phone abandoned in a field while they were walking their dog. Next to his phone was his wallet. They called your number because he had you saved as 'Wife'. They figured the items fell out of his pocket and that he would be looking for them."

I just stared at him, feeling myself returning to the day we didn't have a body to bury. I couldn't speak, I had no will to move. I just closed my eyes and tried to block out the pain.


	11. One call away

I lost track of time. My days dragging into the next with a systematic routine. My grief refused to lessen this time, my heart hurting with my every conscious moment. Edwards phone and wallet stayed beside his picture next to my bed and more often than not, I spent most of my days laying there staring at the three items. Carlisle and Esme grew more and more concerned but nothing they said could draw me out of my depression. Every morning one of them stopped by to make sure I ate something for breakfast, usually only the smoothies that Carlisle had made me when I had been still living with them. I had grown weak again, even short walks tiring me. The baby continued to grow, taking every once of nutrients my body had to give. I ate enough to make sure he thrived, not caring enough for my own well being. The only thing I could manage to do besides lay in my bed was draw. I had three sketch books, every page filled with images of Edward. His hands, his eyes, his face, his body. They all repeated over and over. I also stared at the sketch books that belonged to Edward, running my fingers over his strokes. I needed to over come it, knowing I had done it before. I needed to find the strength to do it again. Only this time, I couldn't find the want or will to move on. After seeing his phone calling mine, it was like something broke inside of me. The small amount of doubt I had, the small part that didn't want to believe he was actually gone, thought it was truly him on the other end of the phone. Then finding out it wasn't, I was left with no hope. It didn't matter that I knew I never really had it to begin with, but it was what kept me going. Now, it was gone. I had no hope, no mistaken dreams of him returning to me. Every night after turning out my lights, I looked out the window to watch the smoker. Even though I knew they couldn't see me, the hand always raised in silent greeting. While I slept, I dreamed of Edward. I could vividly feel his hands brush against my cheek, the feel of his lips kissing mine with feather light caresses. I would wake with a start to see his form retreat into the darkness of the bedroom. After the first few times of turning on my light and searching for him with no avail, I just closed my eyes and prayed for sleep to return him to me. It took the baby and Rose to make me realize how much time had actually passed and that it was time for me to snap out of it.

"Get up!" Rose ordered as she barged into my bedroom, snapping me out of my vacant thoughts.

"Leave me alone." I grumbled, trying to roll away from her with out success.

My stomach was too big to allow my to roll over without a thorough push of my hands.

"Do you even know what day it is?" She asked, throwing her hands above her head.

"Another day without Edward." I answered dully.

"Yes, another day with out Edward. Just as tomorrow will be and the next after that! The same day for Esme and Carlisle, for his brother and sister. You aren't the only one who lost him!"

"I don't need to hear you tell me how selfish I'm being! If I want to grieve for him, I'll fucking grieve!"

"Bella, your due date was two days ago. _That's_ how long you have been in this damn bed! Do you really think you're acting like a good mother? How can you possibly think you're ready for that little boy if you can't even take care of yourself? Do you want him coming into this world with a pathetic mother who can't even get up to change his diaper or feed him? Maybe when he's born he should come one with Emmett and I." Crossing her arms and arching a high brow.

"I _will_ be a good mother to him! He's all I have!" This time managed to sit up slightly to scream at her. "You wont take my child away from me!"

"What would Edward think of you if he saw you right now? Would he be proud to call you his wife?"

"We will never know, will we?" I screamed out, tears escaping.

"Bella." She sighed, lowering her voice. "I can't imagine what you must be feeling-"

"No, you really can't."

"If I lost Emmett-"

"Do you know that he never told me he loved me?" I interrupted her again. "The last night we spent together, the last time we made love, I told him I loved him for the first time. He never said it back."

"Bella, just because the words were never said doesn't mean he didn't feel the same way." She sat beside me, grabbing onto my hands.

"Then why didn't he tell me?"

"Edward protected himself with a hard shell. He never had a serious relationship until you came into his life. You two didn't even date before you were forced to marry. It was obviously the best for everyone that you did. From what I saw, I think you were both very happy. Still, it was all new for him. Didn't he show you with his actions? The way he treated you, how he was with you? He didn't need to say the words Bella, he showed you instead."

"I never got to tell him about the baby. I was so scared he would be mad, I didn't tell him when he got home. We fell asleep and then it was too late, I lost my chance."

"He would have been ecstatic. Do you really want him looking down from above and seeing you like this? Prove not just to all of us, but to him who is surly an angel watching over you, that you can and will take care of his baby to the best of your ability."

"How?" I cried out.

"When was the last time you left this bed? I know Esme and Carlisle have been bringing you your meals, if you can call them that. And, um-" She bent toward me and sniffed with a disgusted look. "When was the last time you showered? For real, you stink."

I threw my pillow at her, the first small laugh to escape my lips in the last three months.

"Come on, let me help you up." Pulling me up to my feet. "Go take a shower while I make you some real food that you _will _eat." She said with a smirk, slapping my ass as I walked past her toward the bathroom.

"Bitch." I mumbled at her, only causing her smile to widen.

I got into the shower and scrubbed at my hair, wincing over how dirty it really was. I had to admit, it felt wonderful getting out of the water, feeling relaxed as I stepped into the steam filled bathroom. I dressed in only a over sized t-shirt and underwear, going downstairs to the kitchen.

She smiled and sat a plate holding a thick sandwich in front of me. She pointed at it and gave me an expectant look.

"Rose-"

"Nope. Take a bite first."

I rolled my eyes but took a bite and swallowed before trying again.

"I want to talk to you about something. I probably should have told someone before, but after the ph-ph..."

"After the call?"

"Thanks." I whispered, looking down at my plate before trying again. "Since then, I haven't been thinking straight. The first night I moved in, I saw someone at the edge of my backyard. They have been there every night since."

"Could you see who it was?" Instantly alert.

"No, they are always far enough away to be covered by the trees, I only noticed they were there in the first place because they smoke. I thought it might be a neighbor hiding the cigarette from their spouse or something. Then one day, I got curious and walked to where they always stood. There was a pile of butts, but that wasn't all." Shaking my head, wondering if my eyes had been playing tricks on me.

Now that I was saying all of this out loud it seemed so far fetched.

"Well?"

"Someone carved E and B into a tree trunk."

Rose stared at me unblinkingly, staying silent for moment.

"And then the delivery boy's car was shot up." She finally said, trying to put the pieces of the puzzle together. "Bella, I don't want to scare you, but I really don't think you should be staying here alone. Maybe you should come stay with me for a while."

"Rose, I can't leave. I'm going to have a baby, I need to be able to bring him home. Don't you think if I was in danger that something would have happened by now?"

"Bella, we need to discuss this with Emmett and Carlisle. You can't forget about the car being shot. I'm going to make a call and have them meet with us here."

There wasn't even a pause when someone began knocking on the door, making us both scream out in surprise.

"Hello, hello!" Alice called out. "I have the paint! Chop chop girls, the furniture is being delivered tomorrow!"

"Alice, I haven't chosen anything yet." I frowned.

This was the first time I had seen her since the police brought me Edward's phone and wallet.

"I know, I did it for you since it was obvious if I waited any longer for you to do it, Little Edward would be six before he got a room! Now, preggo lady, grab a mask. Rose, help me carry the supplies."

"I have a better idea." Rose smirk, typing out a message on her phone.

Alice was showing me the paint samples she picked out, which were honestly perfect. It was a green that almost matched the color of her and Edward's eyes.

"Oh Alice!" I cried out happily upon seeing it.

"I thought you might like it." She said with a knowing look. "I would love for my nephew to have his father's eyes." She added sadly. "Enough of that though, no more tears allowed!"

"Is the baby coming?"

"Bella, where are you?"

"I have the car ready!"

All three of the men burst into the room. Emmett excited, Carlisle seeming calm, but the look in his eyes saying otherwise, and Jasper looking pale and nervous.

"Rose what did you do?" I called out, enjoying the humorous sight they made.

"I told them you needed them immediately." She said smiling mischievously. "Grab a paint can and brush, men."

"You had us rush over here to paint?" All three of them yelled out at once.

"It's for the baby. Are you going to say no to Little E?" Rose asked, raising an eyebrow at her husband.

"Of course not. I'm his favorite uncle." He said determinedly, grabbing some of Alice's supplies and disappearing upstairs.

"Now wait a minute!" Jasper yelled, rushing after him.

Sighing, Carlisle picked up the remaining items, shaking his head and following the younger men.

Three hours later, while we were busy eating the ice cream sundae's that Esme prepared for us, they came back downstairs. Emmett was laughing while Jasper glared, his face covered in green paint.

"I am going to kill your brother!" Jasper seethed at Alice.

"Okay, next on the agenda is Bella. She has been keeping some vital information from us!" Rose rushed out, defusing the situation quickly.

She went on, retelling the story I had revealed to her earlier.

"Isabella, you need to tell us things like this! After what happened to-"

"Carlisle Cullen, stop right there." Esme said sternly, giving him a warning look. "If Bella wants to stay here, then we will simply have Embry stay with her."

He nodded his head immediately in agreement.

It was then that I truly understood the women in this family had the upper hand, no matter the standing and respect their husbands had from the men that worked for them. Once Embry arrived, they all said their goodbyes and ordered me to call them if I felt any type of pain or became uncomfortable.

_As if being over due was comfortable in any form._

"Embry, do you think it's safe enough to sit out on the deck?" I asked, knowing he was told of the situation and why he was staying with me.

"May I join you?"

I knew it was going to be a deal breaker. If anything happened to me, he would probably wouldn't even have the next breath to apologize with.

I settled myself in a chair with my ever faithful mug of hot cocoa and book while Embry had a bottle of beer and a car magazine. I glanced over to him, noticing he kept his sight forward on the tree line rather than on his reading material.

"Is that what you have been seeing?" He asked suddenly, his vision focused.

I looked to the normal spot, seeing the familiar orange glow.

"Yes, it's always in the same place."

"Go in the house and lock the door behind you." He ordered, standing up and walking off the deck.

I did as he said, watching from the window as he disappeared into the darkness.

It felt like forever before I saw him walking back toward the house. I rushed out onto the deck, waiting for him.

"Embry?"

His face scared me, he was pale and visibly shaken.

"Bella..." He started, unable to go on.

"What is it? You are scaring me!"

He seemed to struggle with himself, shaking his head slightly before speaking.

"Sorry, they must have left before I got there. I thought I heard a bear, got a little spooked I guess."

"Oh." I said softly, knowing something was off .

Bending to pick up my now cold chocolate, I felt a sudden gush of warm liquid.

"Uh, Bella? Please tell me you just pissed yourself."

I looked down to see what looked like water soaking my feet, it had also splashed onto Embry's pants.

"I think my water broke!"

"Shit! Oh god! Calm down, Bella! Fuck! Um-"

"Embry, you need to get me into the car and drive me to the hospital."

He nodded forcefully, picking me up and running with me to the car. He was in his seat before I could even buckle and with squealing tires, speeding down the road.

"Rose? I'm on my way to the hospital, as long as Embry doesn't kill us first." I grumbled, glaring at him.

"Emmett!" I heard her yell causing me to move the phone away from my ear. "We will meet you there, I'll call the rest of the family!" She said hanging up on me.

The first pain I felt caused me to cry out which in turn made Embry swerve, turning the wheel harshly to right the car.

"Embry, I am going to _kill_ you if you don't kill us first!" I yelled at him, slapping at his arm with my hands.

Suddenly my door was thrown open and Emmett was pulling me off of Embry, carrying me bridal style as he ran into the hospital.

"We're are having a baby! Someone, help! We're having a baby!" He bellowed turning in circles, causing everyone in the room to stop talking and stare at the spectacle he made. I was becoming dizzy from the spins Emmett gave us. The rest of the family came bursting into the room, loud voices and yelling soon following.

"God, help me." I sighed at the sight of my loud, loving family.

X

"Look at his little toes! I could just gobble them up!" Emmett exclaimed, kissing each and every one of said toes.

Five hours later and an overwhelmed Doctor, the seven of us welcomed my little Edward Anthony Cullen to our family. Emmett, Carlisle, and Jasper had argued over who was going to cut the cord for what felt like forever till the exasperated nurses handed them each a pair of scissors so they could all do it at the same time.

Rose and Alice were giggling over Emmett's enthusiasm of all things 'Little E'. Esme was no better, on the other side of me cooing at him. I looked down at my son and saw his eyes were focused on me, a slight scowl on his face that was a perfect imitation of his father.

"You will get used to them." I said softly, smiling at my perfect little baby.

"He looks just like Edward did when he was born." Esme said with a watery smile.

I looked at his dark hair and eyes that were dark blue, but had the slight glint of green in them. They all assured me his eyes would change as he got a bit older. I couldn't help but hope his dark hair would lighten to the auburn color of his father and grandfathers hair.

"I love you Little Eddie!" Emmett sang for the twentieth time.

He let out a little mewing sound, his legs kicking at his uncles face that was still placing kisses all over his little feet, causing all of us to laugh.

"I think he is objecting to being called Eddie just like his father always did." Carlisle said with a chuckle.

"Let's call him Anthony." I suggested, worrying that Esme and Carlisle would protest.

"I think that's a wonderful idea." Esme said smiling at me instead.

Hours later I looked around me, feeling very blessed. Rose was asleep on a love seat beside Emmett who was still wide awake taking his turn holding his nephew, the smile never leaving his face. Esme and Carlisle had ordered a cot be set up in the room and they were cuddled up on it fast asleep. Jasper in an arm chair with Alice curled into his lap.

"Thank you, Edward." I sighed softly.

"Say something B?" Emmett asked quietly, trying not to wake anyone.

"No, just thankful for all of you." I smiled at him.

"We are the ones that are thankful." He said, his gaze returning to the baby who was fast asleep and settled comfortably in his uncles huge arms.

I heard Emmett sniff softly, but didn't mention it knowing he would be embarrassed. Edward's missing presence was hard on us all.

"Will you wake me if he needs to eat?"

"You got it Mamma, get some rest."

Carlisle and Esme drove us home the next day, everyone else already waiting at my house. Alice had brought us a little outfit saying 'I love my Daddy' that made us all cry with happy tears and a car seat so we were prepared to leave once we got the okay from the doctor.

"Are you ready?" Alice asked when we were standing out side of the nursery door.

Anthony was fast asleep in my arms, Alice claiming we should put him in his crib. I knew he wouldn't sleep anywhere other than someones arms and that she was using the excuse to show me the finished room. She opened the door and I walked in for the first time since they had painted. The entire room was furnished. Alice and Rose with the help of their husbands, had spent the time while I was at the hospital getting everything set up. The furniture was a dark wood, lots of blue accents to go with the green walls, but what made my heart burst was the blown up picture they had placed above the crib.

"Alice, it's perfect." I said softly, walking over to look closer.

It was a picture of Edward and I, one I had never seen before. I had my arms wrapped around his waist, my face snuggled into his chest. One of his arms around my shoulders, smiling softly down at me.

"I hope it doesn't upset you, I just thought you would want Edward represented in here for not just you, but your son."

"It hurts that he isn't here, that his son will never know his father, but I love it. He will have his father watching over him every night."

Just as I suspected, she was the one to protest when I attempted to place my sleeping baby into his crib and swept him up. The rest of the afternoon was a game of musical arms.

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay?" Esme questioned for the tenth time that evening when they were all getting ready to leave.

"I'll call if I need you, I promise."

"No matter the time?"

"Three in the morning." I agreed, smiling at her in amusement.

She reluctantly removed the baby from her arms and placed him into mine, placing a kiss on top of his head as did everyone else as they left.

"It's just you and me little guy." I whispered, swaying softly, watching his little lips pucker and move like he was eating.

"Embry, I am going to bed." I said as I passed him in the living room.

"Yell out if you need me." He responded without removing his eyes from the television.

I laid Anthony down in the crib, careful not to wake him knowing he would be awake in a few hours to eat. Making sure the monitor and night light was on, I left for my own bedroom to rest before he demanded to be fed.

Three hours later, my eyes opened. Something wasn't right, but I couldn't figure out what. I saw the lights moving on the monitor, showing there was movement coming from the nursery but I didn't hear the baby fussing. Turning up the volume, I put my ear closer to the monitor and held my breath as I listened. My heart stopped when I heard it.

There was humming coming from my baby's room.

Throwing off my covers and running, I was in the nursery in seconds. What I saw before me was something I wasn't prepared for.

__Am I hallucinating, losing my mind?__

The only light provided was the soft glow from the night light I had placed near the crib. I could see the persons outline, but the only clear sight I had of him was the back of his head. I would know that mess of auburn hair anywhere. The humming stopped as if he had sensed me, the rocking motion he had been making with his waist halting. Slowly he turned to face me.

Cradled softly in his arms was Anthony who gazed up at the person holding him. The mans eyes lifted to mine, looking troubled and lost. I stepped closer, my breathing becoming difficult. The closer I got, the more clear his features became. He was pale, dark circles framing his beautiful eyes. His clothes hung loosely, showing he had lost weight. What really bothered me was the scars that were now featured on one side of his face.

"Edward?" I gasped.


	12. Make it to me

We were both frozen in place, neither of us speaking.

"How is this possible?" I finally gasped while he watched me silently.

"He's beautiful, Bella." Was his only response.

"You... you're alive?" My breathing becoming erratic.

He nodded at me instead of speaking again, the pain in his eyes matching my own.

"I don't understand... if you have been alive this whole time, why have you stayed away? How could you do this to me, to your family? To your _son_?" Tears streaming from my eyes.

I wanted to run to him and hold him close, to feel his arms wrap around me. I wanted to lash out at him, scream and pound my fists against him for causing me so much pain.

"Bella-"

"Shut up!" I screamed, allowing the anger to take over.

I took long quick steps toward them, taking Anthony out of his arms and holding my baby close to my chest. I tried to ignore the look of sadness he gave me when his son was taken away. Anthony's little whimpers sounded, his tiny head bobbing around as he tried to find the source of his food, quickly escalating into a full out cry.

"What's the matter with him?" Edward asked in panic, walking toward us.

"Stay away from me!"

"Bella, you have to listen to me." He pleaded, taking another step closer.

"No, I really don't! The pain you caused... how can anything you say fix that?" I tried to keep my voice calm for the baby's sake, not wanting to scare him.

"I was trying to protect you!"

"_Protect _me? You were _protecting_ me? All those days that I couldn't get out of bed, couldn't eat, that I cried my heart out for you! How was that protecting me?"

He looked down at his feet, but not before I saw the tears in his eyes.

"It's you isn't it? You are the person in the woods." I demanded.

He nodded, still not looking up, not daring to speak.

"Embry saw you that night didn't he? That's why he was so freaked out when he got back to the house. Did you tell him not to say anything?"

Again, he nodded.

"Get. Out." I hissed between my teeth.

"Please-"

"Get out!" My voice finally raising, causing Anthony to cry louder.

"Will you let me say goodbye to him?" His shoulders hung with defeat.

I stayed silent, glaring at him instead of answering. He walked to us cautiously, I didn't stop his approach this time. Edward lowered his head and kissed our son softly on the top of his head, his hand caressing a small flailing fist.

"Is he okay?" His voice cracking with emotion.

"He's hungry."

"Could I stay while you feed him? Please, give me a chance to explain."

I felt so conflicted. I wanted to wrap my arms around him, kiss him senseless, tell him how I loved and needed him. I couldn't get past the fact that he left me in blinding pain for six months. He let us hold a memorial for him, breaking his family's hearts. I looked down at our son in my arms, his little angry features a mirror image of his fathers. He deserved to have his father around. I wanted to refuse Edward access to our child, but I couldn't do that to my son. I didn't answer him, walking over to the rocking chair and undoing my top to nurse our infuriated child. Anthony let out a few angry grumps over being being made to wait till he finally latched, his little fist hitting me a couple times till he settled in contentment and drank greedily.

"Say what you have to." I ordered without looking up at him.

I heard him sigh and fall to his knees on the floor by my feet.

"There were three people who took me from the house that night. Jacob's last call was to order them to kill me. The third person left and I managed to slip my hands out of the rope tying my hands together shortly after the fire started. I never saw the third persons face, only heard their muffled voice, I just know they were in the room beside to the one I was tied to a chair in. I wont go into details but two of them are dead. One of them is still out there. I don't know if they still know I am alive or not, that's why I decided to stay away. I don't know if they will come after you. I've been watching the house, making sure no one suspicious was lurking around. It killed me inside, as if I were truly dead and not just pretending to be. Day by day I saw you but couldn't hold you, let you know that I was alright. I struggled to keep myself from ending my plan and just beg for forgiveness. I had no idea you were pregnant till I saw your stomach grow. I began venturing closer at night once your lights were turned off, then braved to look in on you during the day. I heard Emmett's loud ass talking about the doctors appointment in the drive way for the entire neighborhood to hear. I wanted to shoot him for putting you in potential risk, but was also thankful because it let me know. I followed you to the office, making sure I had a hood on and kept my face hidden behind it and a pair of sunglasses. I listened from the waiting area as you all celebrated when finding out the baby was a boy. I bought a blue stuffed toy and left it for you to find, wanting to give him something even if no one knew it was from me. When you went into a depression the last few months, I started sneaking into the house. You need a different code by the way, I figured it out the first try."

"You were really there? I thought I was dreaming." Remembering how I would wake up after dreaming of Edwards touch.

"I was there." He whispered. "Then I heard the commotion yesterday and Embry being told to bring you to the hospital. No one saw me, but when you all fell asleep I went into the hospital room and watched you and our baby sleep. I waited till my family left and your lights turned off before I came into the house tonight. I had to see him again, to touch him." His eyes focused on our child.

The realization that the only reason he came forward was for his son hit me like a ton of bricks. He loved this baby, couldn't make himself stay away from him. I heard what he wasn't saying, I wasn't enough for him. I was going to do my best to lock him out of my heart, refusing to let him hurt me anymore. I would let him be here for his son, but things were never going to go back to what they once were. There was no longer anything between us, no matter how much I hurt to think that way.

"You can stay."

His head snapped in my direction when he hear the words I knew he was longing for.

"There are three conditions."

He nodded, waiting for me to continue.

"First, you will tell your family you're alive and why you did what you did. Second, I will not be sharing my bed, you will use a guest bedroom. Lastly, you will stay the __hell___ away _from me. You are here for Anthony, _not me_. I don't even want to speak with you unless it concerns our son."

He flinched as if I had slapped him, his eyes losing the hopefulness he previously had.

"I will do whatever you ask of me." He accepted softly. "May I?" He asked, looking at Anthony who was now fast asleep, a trickle of milk dribbling down his chin.

"He needs to be burped and changed."

"Can I do it? Please." He pleaded, looking at me cautiously.

"I'm going to call your parents first thing in the morning." I informed him with a raised brow, waiting for his protest.

"Whatever you think is best."

Kissing my baby, I allowed Edward to take him from my arms. I stopped at the doorway to turn around and look back at them one more time before going to my bedroom. He held the baby to his chest while he patted his back gently, waiting for Anthony to comply. Once he let out a small burp, Edward walked to the changing table and placed the sleeping baby down, causing Anthony to squeal in protest. Edward cooed at him, speaking gently as he changed the diaper and buttoned his footed pajamas back up. A still angry Anthony was letting his voice be heard, Edward picking him up to sway side to side and hum just as he had been doing when I first entered the room. Within minutes he had Anthony calmed and sleeping peacefully. Instead of placing him in the crib, he sat in the rocking chair I had vacated and rocked back and forth as he watched his baby sleep in his arms.

Leaving them be, I collapsed on my bed and shoved my face into a pillow. Screaming and crying, hitting my fists into it repeatedly. My heart was broken yet again by Edward Cullen. I wanted to understand his reasoning of trying to keep us safe, but why couldn't he have done that by my side? Why would he allow that kind of pain to fill his family's and my heart? I gave birth to his child without him by my side, without his support. I loved him with everything I had, but I refused to let him back in. I couldn't risk this kind of pain again. He may love his son enough to come back, but it made it crystal clear he didn't have that kind of love for me. It was time to be strong and not allow myself to become weak again. I would build my walls up and not allow him to break through. He would be the father to my child, no longer my lover... my life. It was over.

Little did I know he stood in the doorway of my bedroom, watching my breakdown with tears of his own.

X

Edward was sitting in the kitchen, staring into his now cold coffee while waiting for his family to arrive. I watched him from the corner of my eye as I nursed Anthony in the living room. Embry was in his room, nursing his bloody nose after I confronted him this morning about knowing Edward was alive and keeping it from me.

"Let me see my grand baby!" Esme called out happily as she burst into the house, Carlisle following behind her while chastising her over not knocking. "There's my perfect little boy!" She cooed coming beside me, looking down at Anthony who had stopped feeding and was sleeping comfortably against my breast. "Gimme, gimme, gimme!" She demanded, holding out her arms and waving her fingers like an eager child begging for candy.

Carlisle winked at me as he placed a kiss on top of my head before sitting across from us.

"Esme-" I tried before she could take Anthony from my arms.

"Oh I'm sorry!" She interrupted. "I'm being overbearing aren't I? The baby has turned me into one of _those _mother in-laws." Unable to hide her smile while trying to pout.

"No that's not it at all. There is something you need to-" My erratic breathing cutting me off from finishing my sentence.

Even though I vowed I wouldn't cry over Edward anymore, telling his parents that he was alive was more than my emotions could handle at the moment.

"Bella?" Carlisle spoke softly, his face full of concern at my obvious distress. "Sweetheart, what's wrong?"

"You're missing him, aren't you?" Esme asked, dabbing at her teary eyes with a tissue Carlisle handed her.

I glanced nervously into the kitchen, wondering how I was going to do this only to find Edward standing awkwardly only feet away from his unsuspecting parents.

"Hey, Ma." He spoke quietly, stuffing his hands into his pant pockets.

Esme gasped, looking at me with wide eyes before slowly turning in his direction. Her mouth moving with unspoken words.

"Ed-Edward?" She gasped, slowly getting to her feet, her hands clutching at her throat as she struggled to breath and taking a single step toward him.

With unsure steps, he walked over till he was in front of her. Carlisle jumped to his feet, but didn't move forward, staring at Edward as if he were a figment of his imagination.

"You're here?" Esme finally spoke, tears falling from her eyes. "You're really here?"

Edward nodded slowly, never breaking eye contact. Esme lunged at him and he held her up, his arms wrapped around her tightly as she cried, running her hands over his face and through his hair as if he would disappear if she wasn't touching him.

"Oh god!" She cried out, prying herself away from him so suddenly Edward had to take a step back to keep his balance.

Before any of us could even blink she drew back her arm slapped him hard across the face. His head was forced to the side, a red hand print immediately forming on his pale cheek.

"You _selfish_ son of a bitch!" She yelled, her eyes turning hard and angry.

"Where have you been?" Carlisle asked, his voice calm which made me shiver.

Edward and Carlisle's calm voices were the most terrifying situation anyone could be in when directed at them.

"Dad, I can explain." Edwards quiet voice sounding uneasy.

Carlisle pulled out his gun without even blinking, aiming it at his son with one arm and the other pulling his wife behind him.

"You better explain quickly because I am about to make sure that what we have been lead to believe during these long months becomes the reality we have lived without you."

"There's a threat." Edward rushed out, slowly raising his hands in surrender. "One of my captures is still out there somewhere. I had to make sure Bella was protected, if they think I'm dead there is less chance of them coming for my wife and son." His eyes trained on the gun aimed at his head.

"Who?" Carlisle demanded without lowering the gun a fraction.

"I don't know, that's the problem. If I knew who it was I could have handled it or asked for your help."

"You still could have asked for help without breaking our hearts Edward! I have had to watch as your wife faded away, forcing a liquid diet on her so she was in taking some sort of nutrients to keep your son thriving! Holding your mother while she cried for her son in my arms every night while trying to cope with my own grief. Your brother grief-stricken while trying to run things when he was never trained to take over because I handed control down to you who was to then hand it to your own son! All of this happened because of your idiotic notion of protecting your family by playing dead! Not knowing who the enemy is was not a reason to do what you did, to cause the pain you have. Did I teach you _nothing_? There are always enemies Edward, always! No matter what happens in life, family comes first!"

Edward stayed silent, visibly contrite standing before the three of us.

"I want Embry gone." I spoke for the first time.

"What?" Carlisle asked, bewildered from the change of conversation.

"He knew. Edward was the person watching me at night, the one who was smoking behind the house. Embry went to investigate the night Anthony was born, he saw him and didn't tell any of us. I want him out of my house."

"Dad, don't punish him. I gave him an order." Edward admitted quickly, seeing the murderous look one Carlisle's face..

"You no longer have the authority to give anyone orders, Edward. It would be your doing for anything that happens to him."

"Please! Don't hurt others for my own mistakes."

Carlisle just stared at him with unforgiving eyes.

"You can't stay unprotected if there is a threat out there, Isabella." Carlisle spoke to me, still glaring at his son.

"I told Edward he could stay here." I mumbled, afraid the anger would now be directed at me.

"You have forgiven him?" Esme asked me with wonder.

"No." Speaking with certainty so that Edward would hear the truth in my words. "I'm allowing him to stay here for his son. There is no one who would protect Anthony as Edward would. There's no longer anything between Edward and I."

"Are you talking divorce?" Carlisle asked, finally lowering his gun and watching me with calculating eyes. "Bella, I must inform you that-"

"I know what you are going to say. No, I am not going to ask for a divorce. We will simply coexist for Anthony's sake."

Once I finished telling his parents of my intentions regarding our marriage Edward abruptly turned and left the house, going to the deck and lighting a cigarette.

The three of us watched him as he rested his hands on the railing, his head hung low. His shoulders rising and lowering making me wonder if he was crying.

No, he wouldn't cry over our faux of a marriage. He was more than likely angry because of all the harsh words his father threw at him.

Carlisle sighed and walked slowly to follow his son. Esme and I sat cuddled on the couch as we watched our husbands interact. Carlisle was speaking quietly, Edward still not looking up at him till Carlisle engulfed him in an embrace.. They stood there, hugging each other for a long moment till Edward pulled away, looking back out over the yard and silently offering Carlisle a cigarette.

"I'm gonna kick his ass." Esme muttered when Carlisle lit it, mimicking his sons stance against the railing.

"Esme, am I doing the right thing?"

"Honey, you are so strong. I don't know what I would do if I was in your place. By allowing Edward to be here for Anthony, you are proving more than ever how much you belong in this family. As angry as I am with my son, I can only hope that one day you will be able to forgive him."

"I can't. I can't be hurt like this again."

She gave me a sad smile and hug, taking Anthony from my arms and declaring she was going to change his diaper. I curled up on the couch and closed my eyes, trying to stop the pain in my heart. I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew I was being lifted into a pair of strong arms and carried up the stairs. I opened my eyes slightly to see Edward was holding me. He laid me onto my bed, my eyes never leaving his, as he silently covered me with the quilt.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered before leaving the room, leaving me to my pain.

X

"Bella?"

I opened my eyes, Edward leaning over me and Anthony crying angrily.

I moaned as I stretched, rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

"I'm sorry to wake you but our son demands to be fed, rather loudly I might add." He said, smiling at the screaming baby in his arms.

"How long have I been asleep?" Sitting up so he could place the babies in my arms.

"A couple hours."

"Where are Carlisle and Esme?" I asked, settling Anthony so he could eat, his little grunts making me smile. "Such a greedy boy." I cooed at him, his little eyes crinkling up like he was glaring at me for taking so long.

"They left an hour ago. He has a little temper already." Edward observed as he watched our son.

I suddenly realized I was bare before him and I hadn't even bothered to get embarrassed over it. I was mad at myself for being so comfortable with him seeing my body, even if it was just to feed our son.

"He must take after his father." I snorted, causing Edward to smile widely.

"He's perfect." Edward said, his voice filled with awe as he ran a finger over Anthony's forehead.

"He looks like you, of course you would say that." I scoffed.

"We created him together. He may look like me, but I hope he has you kind heart."

I stayed silent, ignoring his words. Anthony stopped eating long enough to try and focus his eyes on me.

"Hello my little love." I whispered to him.

He let out a little sound as if he was talking back to me, causing Edward to chuckle softly. Edward moved to sit beside me on the bed and brought his face closer so he could see Anthony better. I wanted to tell him to move away from me, but his focus was on Anthony, not me. Anthony's eyes moved from me to Edward, who had his head almost pressed against mine. He waved a tiny fist at his father. Edward brought a finger forward which Anthony promptly grasped. While he held his fathers finger he moved his head side to side before finally settling to eat again. Edward shifted on the bed, his head laying against my shoulder.

"Edward-"

"I don't want to be away from him. Please, let me stay till he's done and I'll bring him back to his room."

My heart tightened at his closeness, his smell surrounding me. I wanted to stay strong, tell him to leave. I looked at my son, smiling as he still had a firm grasp on his father. Edwards hand was resting on Anthony's chest while his finger that our son was holding was brushed across his chubby cheek.

"For our son." I said finally.

"Of course." He whispered.

This time when I was woken up, it was because of the sun shining brightly into the bedroom. I was warm and content, feeling resentment toward the daylight that was forcing me out of my cocoon. I looked down to realized Anthony was still in my arms, my top all the way off my shoulder. I tried to sit up, something heavy preventing it. It was then I saw Edward was still in bed with us. His arm was wrapped around me, his head resting on the opposite breast Anthony currently had claim over.

"Shit." I muttered, which only made Edward nuzzle his face against me.

"Edward!"

I watched his eyes and sitting up quickly when he realized where he was and what he was laying on. I looked at him, his eyes huge and fully prepared to be yelled at only to be greeted with laughter instead.

"What's so funny?" He asked with confusion.

"Edward, you um, have breast milk dried on your chin and shirt." I giggled, taking in the soaked collar of his t-shirt and the cloudy substance covering the scruff on his face.

"Fuck."

He rushed out of the room, making me laugh all the harder at his mortification. Minutes later he returned wearing a fresh shirt and a clean face.

"That's kinda gross." He said with a scowl.

"Then maybe you shouldn't have slept on my boob."

He looked down, frowning when he saw the pillow instead of a naked breast. Anthony was on the bed beside me wide awake and eyes taking in everything he could see.

"Are you awake sleepy head?" Edward said with a smile, laying on his stomach to talk to the baby. Anthony slowly focused on Edwards face, letting out little grunts and noises.

"Are you excited to see your Daddy?" Edward asked, his smile growing wider.

Anthony just kicked and continued with his noise.

"Bella! He's smiling!" Edward exclaimed, watching his son in wonder.

Then there was the loud sound of a diaper being filled.

"What was that?" Edward asked, looking at me with concern. "Is he okay?"

"That was what caused the smile, Daddy. He needs a new diaper." I smirked, watching Edward tring to figure out what I was talking about.

"Well, I've never made a noise like that when I have piss-" He stopped, now realizing what it was and crinkling his nose. "Oh my god, he smells." He blurted out, pulling his shirt over his nose.

"Have fun." I said, trying not to laugh.

"Bella, I have only changed his wet diapers, never when he shit."

"There is a first time for everything." I refused to give in and do it for him.

Edward kept a hand over his nose and mouth as he held Anthony with his other arm, carrying him out of the room.

"Really dude, you couldn't wait till I was in the shower or something?" I heard Edward ask Anthony through the baby monitor. "Holy shit!" He yelled out while dry heaving.

That was all it took, falling over with laughter from the sound of Edward gagging during the whole diaper changing process.

"What the fuck is your Mom feeding you?" He gasped out. "Mother fucker!" He cursed loudly, causing me to rush out of the bed and into the nursery in panic.

"Bella! It's on my hand! His shit is on my hand!" Edward yelled, rushing from the room, heaving the whole time.

I walked over to the changing table Anthony was strapped to, seeing him completely naked. The poop covered pajamas and diaper thrown on the floor.

"Would you like a bath?" I asked him with a smile as he stared up at me with trusting eyes.

Freshly showered, Edward came into the bathroom just as I was lifting Anthony out of his baby tub.

"Could you hold out the towel?" I asked.

Edward held it out and wrapped the now clean baby in it, carrying him back to the nursery. He sat on the floor and began rubbing lotion on him that I had handed over before getting a clean outfit out of the dresser.

"Edward, you might want to put a diaper on him before-"

"What the fuck?" Edward yelled out as Anthony let out a stream of pee all over the front of Edwards shirt. I busted out laughing, bending over as tears ran down my face. Edward glared at me as he again rushed out of the room and I heard the shower start again.

"Good boy." I sang, putting on his diaper and dressing him without indecent.

Edward reappeared, once again clean, and picked Anthony up from the swing I had placed him in.

"No more of that nonsense, understand?" He said sternly, making me giggle.

I sobered when I realized I hadn't laughed this much since the night Edward disappeared.


	13. That way again

Time was flying by and an uncomfortable routine was created between Edward and I. I seldom spoke to him, knowing it annoyed him when I did my best to ignore his attempts at conversation. If it wasn't a discussion about Anthony, I chose to pretend he hadn't spoken at all. I had to grudgingly admit that his presence was a great help. He brought Anthony to me for his nightly feedings, though I refused his access to the bed after the first night he had fallen asleep with us. Instead he sat in a chair he placed beside the bed and waited till the baby fell asleep before leaving with him. During the day Anthony was never not in our arms. If I didn't have him, Edward was holding him. We had also had a few Sunday dinners with the family since he had came back into our lives, the tradition returning quickly even though it wasn't happening every week much to Esme's disappointment. There were too many hard feelings to make them comfortable enough to take place more frequently. The air always crackled above us with tension when the entire family sat around the table.

The first one had been the hardest. Edward and Emmett got into a fight, not surprisingly with the anger Emmett held toward Edward for doing what he had done. He wasn't ready to forgive him as easily as his parents appeared to do. Jasper wasn't visibly angry, but he wasn't overly vocal with him either. Alice seemed to hold no grudge, she accepted him back without needing an explanation with open arms. Rose was another story. She refused to speak to him, look at him, and most times refused to be in the same room as him. The only time they were near each other was when we all sat at the table to eat. Emmett and Rose's presence in my home since Edwards return had been close to nonexistent. They only came to two family dinners when they had once been an almost a daily visitor. I knew it hurt them to not be around Anthony and I and Edward was hurt by their coldness, but I couldn't blame them either.

"Bella, look! He's smiling, this time he isn't even shitting!" Edward called out to me.

He was in the living room, laying on the floor with Anthony while I was preparing a small dinner.

I rushed in to see Anthony giving his father a big, gummy smile.

"Where is the camera?" I asked frantic, looking around me quickly for the missing piece of equipment.

"I think we left it in the nursery."

"Damn." I groaned, rushing up the stairs to retrieve it.

"Can you do it again baby boy?" I asked, holding the camera ready.

"Smile! Smile at Daddy and Mommy!" Edward requested in a goofy voice.

As soon as the words were out of his mouth Anthony spit up, not normal dribble spit up, but projectile spit up. Right into Edward's face that had been inches from his trying to encourage another smile. I snapped the picture of Edward in the baby's face, covered with rancid breast milk and Anthony grinning widely at his father. An hour later, Edward was still grumbling about his son having it out for him.

"No one else has gotten peed on, shit on, or thrown up on. No, only me. Thanks for the encouragement kid." He said sternly to the baby who was smiling up at him.

Now that he had smiled once, he couldn't seem to stop when someone was speaking to him. I watched, my heart bursting as I listened to a hiccuping coo come from Anthony as he tried to figure out how to laugh.

"Is that funny? Are you trying to tell me how it's going to be when you are older?"

Another little hiccup was his response.

I sat down next to them on the couch, admiring the sight before me. My husband and baby talking and grinning at one another.

__No, don't go there.__

Five minutes had passed as they talked to each other, Anthony falling asleep while Edward hummed softly. One thing Anthony was good at was sleeping. Once he closed his eyes, he didn't open them again except to be fed. You could move him as much as you wanted, be as loud as you could, and he wont budge.

"Why don't you go lay him down, dinner is ready."

"Okay."

He reluctantly put Anthony down in the swing, watching him for a moment before following me into the kitchen.

"It smells amazing." He said when I sat a plate of food before him.

"Thank you."

"Would you like a glass of wine?"

"One, I pumped enough milk for him to have a bottle, but not enough for more than one small glass." Giving him a small smile of thanks as he sat a glass in front of me and began eating in silence

"Do you still hate me?" He asked, our plates now empty.

We were sitting there silently, sipping our wine.

"Edward-"

"Do you?" He interrupted.

"No, I never hated you. I was hurt and angry with you."

"Will you ever forgive me?"

I stayed silent, unable to meet his eyes. In truth, I had already forgiven him. I was still mad about his actions, but no longer angry or holding a grudge against him.

"I don't know." I admitted honestly.

He looked at me steadily, causing me to avert my eyes.

"Bella, I have to tell you. Before you came into my life-"

"Stop, please just stop." I pleaded.

"But-"

"I'm going to bed, if Anthony wakes up just tell me and I can give him his bottle. I can't breastfeed quite yet."

"Damn it, Bella! I made a fucking mistake! I did what I thought was best! I have no idea if it's just one person or if there are more! I stayed away, wanting them to think I was dead. Wanting them to think it was over so they would leave you alone! I brought you into this life and you have had someone trying to hurt you ever since." He yelled, standing up so quickly his chair flew backwards. "Hate me, yell at me, do whatever you think you have to. I am not going anywhere this time!"

"You didn't have to leave us in the first place! You didn't have to do it all on your own! You know just as well as I do that this family helps each other, protects one another!"

"Fuck!" He screamed, slamming his fist into the wall as he turned away from me. "You're right. I can't change the past, though. You need to start looking forward, at what we have now."

"We have nothing except the son we created."

He glared at me, his jaw tight and eyes hard.

"Keep telling yourself that Bella." He spit out.

I sat in my seat, watching as he left me to go into the living room where Anthony still slept.

X

"Edward!" Esme called out as soon she entered the house, followed with the normal grumbling from Carlisle for not knocking.

Esme's excitement of coming to our home had intensified, not only because of Anthony but because her son was back.

"Darling, we brought your belongings! I think a two months is long enough punishment of having to wear those rags." She said, eyeing him up and down.

I refused to tell Edward I had a closet full of his clothing, most of his t-shirts and sweat pants.

"Thank god." Edward said with a slight huff.

In truth, he was looking rather rough in the three sets of jeans and t shirts he had brougth with him being washed over and over. He refused to leave the house to get anything new, not wanting Anthony out of his sight even though I was sure he missed his customary impeccable dressed self.

Esme had three gym bags wrapped around her body, Carlisle dragging in four different sizes of suitcases stacked on one another, still grumbling about his wife's enthusiasm. Edward and Carlisle carried everything up to the guest bedroom he has been staying in, Carlisle coming back down shortly after announcing Edward was showering and changing into clean clothing.

"How have things been going with Edward?" Esme asked after giving me a quick hug before stealing my son away from me.

"Things are well." I responded quietly, knowing she was really fishing for information about Edward.

"Don't you lie to me. I can see the tension between you and Edward. I know what he did was horrible, , but you are going to have to talk to him about it at some point. You're married to him, Bella. You have years together ahead of you. Are you going to keep this distance you have created with him your entire life?"

"I didn't create any of it! _He _is the one that did wrong!"

"I'm not trying to hurt you or make you think I don't understand. I do, I honestly do. I deny the fact I want to see my son happy again, though. I want to see you happy. I want my grandson grow up with two parents who love each other."

"He doesn't love me." My voice cracking.

"Ma, leave her be." Edward said quietly.

I turned to see him leaning against the doorway, his hands stuffed casually in his pockets. My breath caught at the sight of him. He was breathtakingly beautiful dressed in charcoal dress slacks, shiny shoes, and a dark blue dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up just below his elbows. He had tried to tame his hair, only slightly successfully. He left the scruff on his face, making him look a bit rugged.

"Much better! You look wonderful Edward!" Esme gushed, not in the least hurt by Edward's words.

"Thanks." He said, he claimed his son from her arms, Anthony doing his little hiccup laugh as Edward made a face at him.

"Tell me, can you honestly say you don't want this?" Esme whispered to me as I watched my son and husband together.

"Bella!" I heard Rose calling out from the front door.

"Have the women in this family never heard of knocking or ringing to doorbell? Bella, you need to start locking your door." Carlisle complained with an eye roll. "What if it isn't family one of these times?"

"Dad, I'm here now, relax." Edward smirked at his father.

"Get your sexy ass up the stairs to get ready! We're having a girls day." Rose demanded as she entered the kitchen, swiftly stealing Anthony from Edward's arms. "Hello my handsome boy!" She cooed in the high pitched voice she always used when talking to my son. "How much do you love your Auntie Rose?" She continued as Anthony swatted his hands at her face, smiling brightly.

"What are you talking about?"

"Spa! Didn't Esme tell you? The four of us are going while the men stay here with my little darling." She said as her voice returned to her baby talking pitch.

X

"Give us the details." Rose demanded while we laid on massage tables, getting our backs worked on.

"What details?"

"Edward!" Alice, Rose, and Esme yelled out in union.

"Well, he has gained his weight back and is looking more like himself. The scars have faded quite a bit."

"We can see that for ourselves. They're lucky they are dead or I would torture them for marking my son's beautiful face like that, the bastards." Esme growled.

"We want the real stuff, have you slept with him yet?" Rose continued.

"Ew." Alice giggled. "In all seriousness, have you?"

"No." I muttered, my face red with embarrassment as they discussed this in front of the strangers working on our bodies.

"Why not? He may be my brother in-law, but even I can't deny his sexiness." Rose continued.

"True, brother or not, he is handsome."

"No! We haven't slept together, we haven't even come close."

"Have you gotten groped at least?"

"Rose! We haven't even kissed."

"Esme, you better talk to that son of yours."

"I agree." She muttered with a scoff. "Not even a kiss? That's just disappointing."

"We're not talking about this!" I yelled at them.

"Anthony is too cute, it would be a shame if I didn't get another nephew or niece to spoil. If you know you make cute babies, why stop at one?" Alice continued, ignoring me.

"He looks just like his father as a baby. So I guess that means your father and I make the cute babies." Esme giggled.

"That is a fact, look at me." Alice put in.

"Mmm, Emmett is one fine piece of -"

"Ew! Rose, shh." Alice laughed out.

"Let's just say its never boring with that man." Rose smirked, lifting her head to look at us.

"Am I even allowed to have sex yet?" I wondered out loud.

I didn't even consider talking to my doctor about it when I went for check up.

"Anthony is almost seven weeks old, you only have to wait six." Esme put in.

I thought about how disturbing it was that my husbands mother was encouraging me to have sex with her son, but chose to remain quiet. Esme has proved more than once not to expect what would come out of her mouth. I suppose with children like Emmett and Edward, it shouldn't be surprising.

When we were finished with our massages, hair, and makeup, we went to the dressing rooms to get back into our clothing and out of the robes.

"No way, we picked you up something to wear." Alice said when I picked up the clothes I had come in.

She handed over a garment bag, forcing it into my hands. Opening it I saw a gorgeous dark blue dress.

"What do I need this for?"

"Just put it on!" Rose ordered.

Sighing I pulled it off the hanger and slipped it on. The neck line was plunging, my cleavage exaggerated from my engorged breasts since breastfeeding. It had a tight waist line before it flowed out around my legs, stopping right above my knees. With every movement it bellowed out around my legs.

"Here, put them on!" Rose said excitedly, holding out a pair of nude colored heels.

I had to admit that I felt sexy in the dress, my hair and makeup done up from earlier.

We entered my house, finding all four of our men laying on their stomachs on the floor in a circle with Anthony in the center. All you could hear were four different voices, speaking baby talk to my son who was kicking his feet and swinging his hands in excitement from all the attention.

"We're back!" Rose called out, laughing at the sight before us.

They all jumped up, Edward bending to pick his son up before looking at us. Once his eyes focused on me his smile melted away, making me feel extremely confused. Was he angry with me? I looked into his eyes, realizing they were moving up and down my body. When they looked into mine I saw how dark they were, making me swallow hard.

"Bella, you are breathtaking." His voice husky.

"You better get going or you will be late!" Alice smiled knowingly at her brother.

"Late for what?" I asked.

"I sorta made plans." Edward said, looking at me cautiously, obviously waiting for my outburst. "I thought you might like a night out of the house."

"What about Anthony?" I asked reaching out for my son and cuddling him close, the thought of leaving him making me tear up.

"Bells, relax. Rose and I are going to stay here with Little E." Emmett said, wrapping an arm around my shoulders and giving me a small hug. "You know I wont let anything happen to him."

"Go enjoy yourself Bella, you deserve it." Rose encouraged coming over to took my baby away.

I reluctantly allowed Edward to lead me out of the house after kissing Anthony repeatedly till he cried out in protest.

"Where are we going?" I asked after being in the care for twenty minutes, breaking the silence that hung heavily over us.

"It's a surprise." He said, giving me a small smile. "I know you probably aren't really looking forward to spending the evening in my company, but I hope you can enjoy yourself." His voice quiet.

I looked at him, seeing the hurt expression on his face, his eyes shadowed. I stayed quiet, looking out the window till he finally parked the car.

"Edward!" I exclaimed, looking at the restaurant we were parked in front of as a valet came to open my door and assist me out of the car.

It was one of the most expensive restaurants in the city. I had only been here once for a business party with Jacob's firm, but never to sit and eat. He smiled at my apparent excitement. placing his hand on my lower back like he used to and led me inside.

We had finished eating our delicious meals and were sipping our glasses of wine. Dinner was quiet, each of us watching the other and testing our emotions. Seeing Edward in his own clothing, his body filled back out to his normal appearance, no longer to thin and no more dark circles around his eyes was making my body tingle. Only the thin scar on his face showed the ordeal we had all been through.

"Bella, would you dance with me?" His voice was less confident than I'm sure he wanted it to sound.

I looked into his hopeful eyes, wishing I could forget all the pain he had caused. I decided that for tonight, I would. I'd allow myself to be swept away into the moment. Tomorrow we would talk, we would discuss where to go from here and how to make things better for our son.

"I'd love to." I accepted softly.

He held my chair out for me, holding my hand as he led me to the dance floor. Holding me closely we swayed against one another, his eyes never leaving mine.

"You are so beautiful." He whispered, laying his forehead against mine.

I didn't respond, closing my eyes, soaking in the feel of him so close to me. The closest we have been since he came back to me. I wanted to argue with myself that he came back for his son, not me. The way he made me feel this very moment made me believe, even if only while we were here, that he came back for me too.

The song changed, neither of us stopping our swaying bodies or letting go of each other. My eyes stayed closed as he held me tighter to him, our bodies molded together, moving as one. I felt his breath on my ear, his lips so close I could feel their warmth as he sang along softly with the song.

__Please forgive me, I know not what I do__

__Please forgive me, I can't stop loving you__

__Don't deny me, this pain I'm going through__

__Please forgive me if I need you like I do__

__Please believe me, every word I say is true__

__Please forgive me, I cant stop loving you__

Without saying a word I moved my head up so that we were face to face, his eyes searching mine for doubt. I knew he would question himself, not wanting to push me further away further. I knew that I had to make the first move, so I did. I removed the small space between us and pressed my lips to his, which he quickly took control over after a brief pause. We didn't rush it, kissing softly, unhurriedly. My hands weaved into his hair just as his grabbed fistfuls of my own. I don't know how long we stayed like that but a booming voice brought us out of the bubble we had created around ourselves.

"I told you! Brian Adams is the mother fucking man!"

"Shh!" Multiple voices followed.

"Every time I'm in the dog house that man has my back, ain't that right Rosie?"

"Emmett?" I yelled out, looking to the corner of the room where the voices were coming from and finding Emmett, Rose, Alice, and Jasper trying to hide behind plants. "What are you doing here?" Edward and I walking over to them.

"Well you see..."

"This dumb ass over here had the idea to follow you guys and then paid off the DJ to play whatever song he wanted." Jasper said, pointing at Emmett just as 'Let's get it on' started playing.

"Really Emmett?" Rose screeched, slapping the back of his head.

"First, where is my baby?" I asked, glaring at them all.

"Mom and Dad of course." Alice said with a smile that slowly faded when I turned my gaze to her. "It was the boys idea." She pouted.

"I think I can handle this without your help, little brother." Edward spoke with a touch humor.

"Well obviously not. Rose and Alice were saying how Bella told them you've not only not gotten it in, but haven't even kissed her!"

"Emmett!" Rose and Alice yelled.

"Rose, Alice!" I shouted at the same time.

"Shit, let's get out of here before they kick us out." Edward said, nodding toward one of the waiters headed in our direction.

We rushed out the door after Edward threw a wad of bills on our table, more than enough to cover our tab and a generous tip.

"Your family is insane, you know that right?" I asked once settled in the car and on our way home.

He scoffed at my words, shaking his head.

"You're amused!" I accused him.

"Well, he did manage to get me a kiss." Edward smirked.

Blushing, I turned my face away from his so he couldn't see my reddened cheeks.

"Ma? Dad?" Edward called out after we entered the dark house.

There was no answer and the house was too quiet for anyone to be here. Just when I was beginning to think the worst, my phone rang.

"Bella, we're keeping Anthony over night. We took the milk from the freezer so we have plenty of food for him." Esme rushed out as soon as I answered.

"You couldn't have just asked if he could stay with you instead of kidnapping him?"

"Of course not." She sniffed. "You would never willingly be left alone with Edward if one of us mentioned it. This way, you have no choice. Now go and please my son or have him please you, either or."

"Esme!" I complained, feeling disturbed my mother in-law was encouraging me to sleep with her son.

She just giggled mischievously and hung up the phone.

I turned to find Edward standing there. His hands in his pockets, just staring at me. His eyes were dark as they roamed over me for the countless time that evening. Fidgeting, feeling unsure of what I was suppose to do or say now that we were completely alone. Part of me wanted to leap into his arms and do just as Esme suggested, the other part was afraid. I could feel his heat, bringing me out of my inner musing. Glancing up, I realized he now stood in front of me with just mere inches separating us.

"Tell me you want me, Bella." He requested firmly, yet gently at the same time.

"I want you." I whispered without hesitation before I could over analyze what I was doing.

He picked me up and carried me up the stairs to my bedroom, placing me back to my feet once we were near the bed, our eyes never leaving the other. His hand brushed down my side to my hips, bunching the material of my dress in his hands. I raised my arms above my head, silently telling him to remove it, which he did without question. He lifted it up over my head, leaving me in nothing but my underwear since I chose not to wear a bra being that only my nursing bras fit anymore. Once the dress was dropped unceremoniously at our feet he stepped closer, causing me to step back in retreat till I fell backwards onto the bed, scooting up so that I was laying across it. He followed my movements like a predator, his body hovering over mine. He held my gaze for what felt like an eternity before finally lowly lowering her mouth to mine.

His kisses were light, nipping softly on my bottom lip as he brought a hand up to skim over my collar bone, barely brushing over the side of my breast, and down to my hip. He trailed his fingers against the waist of my underwear, causing me to shiver from the feeling of his skin on mine. He licked my bottom lip, tugging on it with his teeth before removing himself from the bed. My breathing was labored, watching him with desire as he slowly unbuttoned his shirt, taking both his dress and undershirt off. I gazed over his naked torso, looking more defined than he had before he left. Wordlessly he gripped the sides of my underwear, stilling. I gave him a nod of consent, practically purring when he pulled them down my legs, allowing his fingers to brush across the length of my legs. He was still in his dress pants, looking down at my naked body hungrily. I closed my eyes when his hands returned. He crawled over me, kissing my body in his path and running his hands over my sensitive skin. I jolted when he was slowly circling around my nipples with both hands never coming in contact. His careful teasing made my need to grow, intensifying the feelings almost unbearably. He lowered his hands again, circling around my belly button till he dipped his hands lower, hovering over my sex. He brushed across my clit, making me gasp out as my body tensed with anticipation. His slid his hands over the inside of my thighs. Up, down, up, down, making me a quivering mess.

"Do you want me?"

"Yes!" I gasped out from another caress that left me wanting.

"What do you want? There are so many things I could do to you." He purred into my ear, drawing the lobe between his

"Everything."

He lowered his mouth over one nipple, licking, kissing, suckling as he slowly inserted a finger inside of me, his pace drawn out, making me call his name over and over again. My legs stiffening, toes curling. The feeling too intense, my breaths coming out choppy as I cried out. He moved his thumb over my clit with the same rhythm.

"Come for me, Bella." He whispered huskily into my ear, removing his mouth from me, his other hand now twisting and tugging over my over sensitive nipple.

I felt wave after wave of heat as I let myself go for him, doing just as he requested.

"So fucking sexy." He growled out, crushing his body to mine.

I could feel his erection laying against my overly sensitive skin.

"Tell me, tell me again that you want me." He demanded.

"I want you, Edward. I want you!" Almost in tears from anticipation.

I needed him. To be connected through our bodies if not our hearts. I felt the tip of him sliding inside of me. Grasping his shoulders I dug my nails into his back, our groans matching when he entered me fully. His thrusts were the same as his fingers had been previously. Slow, long, deep. I could feel every ridge as I squeezed around him, immediately coming again once he was fully inside me and circling his hips.

"Shit!" He gasped out as I tightened around him.

He pulled out slowly, thrusting into me hard and fast, over and over.

"Edward, please." I begged, needing more.

He lost himself, laying his weight on me, pressing me further into the mattress. I couldn't get close enough, clinging to him so that our bodies were sliding against each others. He grabbed my hands, clutching them in his above my head, our bodies fully flushed as he used his hips and toes to move against me.

"One more time baby, give me one more." He pleaded in short gasps, crashing his lips to mine in a bruising kiss.

Our hips crashed together, his thrusts erratic. We were both gasping, moaning out our pleasure, calling out each others names as we came together. I wrapped my legs wrapped around his, refusing to allow him to remove himself from me, his lips giving lazy pecks against my temple.

"I've missed this." I murmured breathlessly, making him chuckle lightly.

"Me too, my sweet girl."

We lay there, neither of us moving or speaking again, falling asleep with our bodies were still joined.


	14. How Will I know

"Bella? Edward?"

I opened my eyes, looking around disoriented. Then I saw Edward, half his body laying over me and sleeping soundly.

"Oh shit!" I shouted, jumping up from the bed when the sound of Esme's voice called out again, close this time.

"What are you doing?" Edward asked, his voice heavy with sleep.

"Your mom is here." I hissed, pulling clothes from my dresser and quickly pulling them on.

"Bella, we're married." His voice full of humor.

"We have a lot to talk about." I frowned.

"Look at me." He demanded. "We. Are. Married." Now sitting up and glaring at me slightly.

I ignored him and left him in my bed to walk down the stairs and greet my mother in law who was tip toeing her way up.

"Sorry to wake you, I didn't realize you would still be asleep." She apologized, clearly disappointed she didn't catch us in the act. "I made a pot of coffee."

Following her into the kitchen I glanced at the clock above the stove that informed me it was ten in the morning.

"No, it's fine. I'm usually awake by now. I guess all the nightly feedings are making me more tired than I thought."

"That's why you slept so late, is it?" She asked, flicking the tag of my sweatshirt that I had not only put on backwards, but inside out.

I blushed and bent to take Anthony out of his car seat, grinning as he kicked his legs excitedly over the sight of me.

"Were you a good by for Grandma and Grandpa?" I asked him as he smiled up at me.

"He was an angel." Esme hummed, handing me a cup of fresh coffee. "Where's my son?"

"Right here, Ma." He announced, coming into the room and bending to kiss her cheek.

"How did it go last night?" She asked, an eyebrow raised at the two of us.

He sat on the stool next to me at the kitchen counter and I refused to look at him, feeling the burn of his stare.

"I think we have made a step in the right direction." He spoke casually when I stayed silent, causing me to look at him sharply only to be met with a smirk.

I glared at him, returning my attention to my happy baby who had his eyes trained on his father, kicking up a storm and trying to yell, demanding Edwards attention.

"Did you miss me?" Edward asked him, taking him from my arms and giving his cheek a loud smooch.

"I have brought your son back and made coffee, can you two handle it from here w_ithout _killing each other?" She directed her question at me with a stern look, noticing the glare I was giving her son.

I humphed and stood up to leave the room.

"Thank you for keeping Anthony last night, Esme. I'm going taking a shower." Giving my intentions to no one in-particular.

I let the hot water beat at my back, soothing me. Tilting my head back, allowing the water to wash over my face. I could still feel him on me. The scruff marks left from his stubble rubbing against my body, the soreness between my legs. I couldn't decide if I welcomed his mark on me, reminding me of what we had done, or if I was pissed at myself for allowing it to happen. I wont deny that being with him was beyond amazing, but I was still angry with myself for loving the damn man who had yet to reveal that he felt anything for me beside for lust. Until he made his intentions clear, I was going to do my best to avoid him.

__Or so I thought.__

The shower door opened, letting in a gust of cold air as Edward entered the stall with me.

"Edward what are you doing?" I yelled at him.

"Taking a shower." Giving me a 'duh' look.

"You couldn't use your own shower or at least wait till I was finished?"

"Nope." Popping the p.

" I was just getting out anyway." I glared, trying to move around him.

His arm was thrust in front of me, stopping me from opening the door.

"I don't think so."

"Edward, last night was _last night. _It's a new day."

"It is in fact a new day. A new day for making things between us right. Last night was not just an ordinary evening, it was amazing." He smirked while his eyes focused on my breasts.

"I don't know if things will ever be right again."

"I think you are wrong." He said softly and taking a step forward, causing my back to press against the cold tile, his hands placed on either side of my face as he leaned in. "In fact, I know you are."

"Stop."

"Tell me you don't want me."

"I don't want you."

"You're a terrible liar, Baby."

He leaned in and kissed my lips with force, prying them open with his tongue. There was nothing gentle about it and I couldn't stop my body from responding to him, kissing him back just as roughly. He pulled away first, both of us gasping for air.

"Tell me again that you don't want me, that you don't want this." His voice gravely and full of passion.

"I can't." I replied with a shake of my head and tears stinging my eyes, my own voice matching his.

He growled, pushing my body up so I could wrap my legs around his waist. He entered me without warning, my nails digging into his shoulder. There was nothing tender about it. It was powerful, hard, rough. My nails dragged from his shoulders to his back, causing him to hiss out and pound into me harder. I was so close and I could tell he was right there with me. Bending my neck, I brought my lips to his neck and bite him causing him to curse loudly, both of us rocked by our powerful orgasms. He held me up, both of us breathing hard, the water falling over us and washing away the evidence of our lust. I lowered my shaky legs, looking up into his face. He was watching me with a small smile, his eyes looking light with happiness.

"I know you don't love me, you have nothing to prove." I stated in a hard voice, leaving him in the shower alone.

I wrapped a towel around myself and left the bathroom just as I heard him yell out in frustration, a loud shattering sound following. I would have to add calling a repair man to fix the broken tile in my shower on my to-do list. I was inside of my my closet, pulling out clothes for the day, when I felt his hands wrap around my arm, turning me around roughly.

"What game are you playing at, Bella?" His face inches from mine, hands digging into my upper arms.

"Let me go."

He growled at me, pushing me back so that I was pressed against the wall, his hands placed beside my face. The position mimicking the one we were in while inside of the shower, but this time trapping me with anger instead of lust.

"What the fuck do you want from me? I told you I was sorry. I came back! I did what I did to protect you, not hurt you even though I know I have. Are you playing some kind of twisted power game with me? Do you need me to beg, grovel at your feet? I'll fucking do it if that's what you want! You crave me just as badly as I do you and yet you pull away every time we make an ounce of progress!"

"You don't love me!" I screamed into his face. "You took me from my husband and we were forced to marry! You don't want me, you never did and now I don't want you!"

My words caused him to drop his hands, taking a step away from me with a blank face.

"Tell me. Do you love me, Bella?" He asked with a hard face, his voice the eerie calm I always dreaded.

"I told you I did." Blinking away my tears, refusing to give him the satisfaction. "You made it quite clear you didn't feel the same."

"Are you fucking_ kidding_ me?" He bellowed with disbelief, his arms thrown out. "After everything I did for you still keep _trying _to do, he things we have done together; you honestly believe that?"

"You didn't say it back! I felt like a fool!"

"Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?" Changing his direction, calm once more.

"I was scared." I whimpered, pressing tighter against the wall.

"About what? You _knew _I wasn't trying to prevent it from happening! We fucked like rabbits, it was bound to happen!"

"I told you I couldn't!"

"I called bullshit on that, didn't I?"

I looked away, knowing he was right. It had nothing to do with him, but my own fears that kept me from telling him before I lost the chance completely.

"When you told me you loved me?" He scoffed menacingly. "It was right after I made you cum over and over again. Did you ever say it when we weren't naked? When I wasn't on top of you?" He asked crudely. "How could I be sure you meant it and weren't just saying it in the heat of the moment?"

"I love you!" I screamed at him, stepping forward to push at his chest. "We aren't __fucking ___and_ you aren't making me cum! We don't even like each other and I can't help but love you! Is this what you want?" My throat hurting from the force of my words.

His body pressed me back against the wall hard enough I lost my breath, a piece of paper wouldn't fit between us.

"I never planned for this, I only wanted to protect you. I can't deny the attraction I had, but I never thought it would amount to this." His forehead resting against mine as he continued. "I wasn't _forced _to marry you, Bella. My father was testing me. He knows me well and was proving a point, and he was right. I __chose __to marry you and I would do it again in a heart beat. I have never felt what I do for you with any other person before." He closed his eyes and swallowed hard. "I never knew how to love someone, or to be loved in return. Until you." His voice softening, expression pained. "Do you need me to say it? To hear what I have been trying to show you since the day we married? Will that make you happy? Stop you from pushing me away at every opportunity? Will you start making love with me and stop looking at me with regret afterward... making me feel like complete shit?" His eyes reopening for me to see the heart ache in them.

My heart was breaking. I turned my head away, unable to look at him any longer. Seeing the pain I had caused him, knowing I wasn't the only one hurting. He didn't move away. His body still pressed to mine, his hands preventing my escape, and chest heaving with harsh breaths from the words he released. I finally looked at him again, searching his eyes; for what, I wasn't sure.

"Tell me." I finally whispered. "I need to hear you say it." My voice hoarse from all my yelling and raw emotions.

He opened his mouth to speak, holding my breath as I waited for the words. The house alarm went off, interrupting him and causing me to scream in surprise.

"Fuck!" Edward yelled with frustration. "Does everyone in the family know the code?" He asked me quickly, already moving out of the closet.

"Edward, where is Anthony?"

"I put him in his crib, he fell asleep after his bottle." He ran out of the room toward the nursery with me hot on his heels. "Answer me, does everyone know the code?"

"Yes, of course!"

_Oh my god._

The reality of his question finally hitting me. That meant someone was trying to pry open a window or door. Anyone who knows the code would be able to unlock the front door without sounding the alarm.

We were at the side of the crib within seconds, even though it felt like it took forever. Anthony was laying there, his feet kicking and arms swinging while crying in anger over all the commotion.

"Oh, thank god." Edward sighed, reaching in to pick him up as I sobbed with relief into my hands. Once he had Anthony laying against his chest with one arm, he used his other to pull me against him and rub my back, trying to calm me.

"He's okay, Bella. I wont let anything happen to him." He spoke quietly while looking at his sons angry face. "Boy does he have a temper." He observed again, causing me to snort. "Take him, I want you to stay in here with the door locked while I check the house. I'm going to call my father and have him send some men over. I think it's about time I come out of retirement."

It was with those words I could see the change in his face, the determination.

The boss was back.

Twenty minutes later I heard shouting coming from downstairs causing me to hold Anthony tighter against me, much to his displeasure. After hearing Emmett and Carlisle's voices, I left the nursery and followed the commotion into the living room. I was shocked by the amount of men that were crowded inside of my house. Every available seat was taken and more men standing while Edward stood center of attention in front of them all. Carlisle standing on his right and Emmett on his left. They were allowing him to take charge of the room, showing their support and making sure others followed his orders. I heard the end of his story as he explained the reason for his disappearance. After he told them he wouldn't allow them to question his motives but expected them to follow his orders just as they had done before.

"Isabella, I told you to stay put." He suddenly snapped in my direction, now looking at me as I stood in the door way staring into the room.

"I heard the voices."

"When I tell you to do something, I expect you to listen." His voice full of dominance.

"Edward-"

"Bella, let me escort you and my grandson upstairs." Carlisle interrupted quickly, walking toward me and pulling me from the room.

I was basically dragged back up the stairs and into my bedroom, Carlisle shutting the door behind him.

"I know things have been unbalanced lately, but you can't question him in front of his men. He is taking back his position of power, he needs them to see him as their boss again. For them to see his own wife question him is a show of weakness."

"This is insane!"

"You were never introduced to this before, he kept you sheltered from his work. Right now, he is setting plans in motion for your protection. You need to trust him and do what he asks of you. I'm not saying you can't argue with him, just be sure to do it behind closed doors."

"I thought his way of protecting me was to make us think he was dead?" I snapped harshly.

"I wont debate with you." His voice stern. "You will stay here as you were told and Edward will be up shortly." Showing his annoyance with me for the first time since Edward and I married.

I couldn't deny it stung and left me feeling like a chastened child.

"Don't you ever think you can boss me around, got it?" I told my son who was staring at me with a little scowl, like he was agreeing with his father and grandfather. "Damn Cullen men." I muttered, placing him in the cradle that was in my bedroom.

Sometime later, I was awakened by Edward entering the bedroom, sighing as he tugged at his tie. I watched him silently, still feeling angry over his treatment of me. It seemed every time we took a step forward, we retreated two steps back.

"Bella." He sighed, noticing my eyes on him.

"What the hell was all that?" I hissed at him.

"Isabella, enough. I am doing this all for you."

"What does treating me like a child have to do with protecting me?"

Sighing, he sat down on the edge of the bed beside me.

"You should have been exposed to this long before this happened. I wanted to shelter you from my life style. It's to late for regrets and now you will just have to accept it. You are my wife, whether you want to be or not and I expect you to show me some respect and obey m orders, understand?"

"Oh, I completely understand." I snapped at him, furious over the callous way he was treating me.

"Watch your fucking tone!" He yelled, angry that I wasn't bending at his will.

Without thinking, I slapped him across the face, instantly regretting it.

"Edward! I'm so-"

He threw himself at me, tackling me to the bed.

"Don't __ever__raise your hands to me." He hissed, his enraged face hovering inches from my shocked one.

"I called the meeting to inform everyone of my return, to let them know I am in charge again. Allowing Emmett step down and do what he is more comfortable doing. They have orders to find out everything they can about who was here and to track them down. We have video surveillance, though it shows nothing more than a shadow of someone prying open the window in the downstairs bathroom. You are to stay in this house either with me or one of my men till I say otherwise. Do you understand me?"

I was too afraid to speak, nodding my answer.

"Good."

He pressed his lips harshly to mine before getting off of me and leaving the room without another word or glance in my direction. My shoulders shook with racking sobs, crying into my pillow as to not wake Anthony who somehow still slept even though his parents had just fought right beside him. I straightened my clothes and washed my face, leaving the room with my head held high. I wouldn't allow Edward the satisfaction confining myself in the bedroom.

I found Edward sitting in the living room, a bottle of whiskey on the coffee table while he held a glass to his lips.

"Edward?" I spoke up nervously, instantly angry that I allowed my true emotions to show.

He turned his head toward me and I could see that it wasn't his first glass. His eyes were glassy, face flushed.

"My beautiful wife, my sweet girl." He slurred, grinning at me foolishly.

He lifted an arm, silently requesting me to go to him. When I didn't go to him he got up and stomped over to pull me into his arms.

"We never did finish our conversation."

"What conversation? The one where you basically called me your possession?"

"You have grown a back bone while I was gone, my mouthy little kitten." His grin only widened as I glared up at him, struggling to free myself from his arms. "Not my possession, my _wife._ Who I am determined to keep alive even though there is nothing I would like more than to take you over my knee. I'm talking about when I was about to tell you that I love you before we were interrupted." He said, growing serious.

"You have a funny way of showing it." I spit at him through gritted teeth.

"I'm sorry I lost my temper."

"You're sorry about a lot of things lately."

"Will you shut up." He grumbled, kissing my lips softly before twisting my head to the side. "You don't want me anymore, my Isabella?" He asked with mock horror.

He grabbed me under the chin, forcing me to face him.

"Answer me." He demanded.

"I don't want you!"

"Are you developing a habit of lying to me?" He raised an eyebrow, obviously not taking me seriously.

He forced my lips to his, not letting his hold loosen. My body betrayed me, molding against his. He ground his hips against mine, his erection pressing into my stomach causing me to moan.

"Do you want to feel my cock inside you, Baby?" He groaned quietly into my ear, rubbing it against me again.

His words made my body tingle, the heat becoming overbearing. He walked us over to the couch, falling on top of me when I laid across it. He balled my shirt in his fists, tearing it off of me and immediately attacking my exposed breasts.

"Is this what you want, my Isabella?"

I refused to answer him but pushed my chest out with a gasp of pleasure when his lips circled around one nipple, his fingers teasing the other. His free hand was pushing down my pants, using his feet to pull them off completely. He lowered, his tongue licking down my stomach and stopping to dip inside of my belly button.

"Do you want me to lick your sweet pussy? To suck on your clit while my fingers fuck you?" He asked as his tongue gave me one long, slow lick.

"Edward!"

He did just as he suggested, slipping two fingers into me and sucking hard on my clit. There was nothing gentle or loving about his touches, exactly what I needed from him. Just as I was about to cum he pulled his mouth and hand away from me.

"Do you want to cum, wife?" His voice husky, his lips and chin covered in my juices.

He undid his belt and unzipped his pants to pull out his hard cock. With his clothes still on he put his knees on either side of me, grabbing my ankles and pulled roughly, entering me with one hard thrust.

He moved my legs over his shoulders, lifting himself so he could move deeper inside of me. The orgasm previously denied to me was quickly approaching, my hips lifting to meet each of his thrusts.

"You better say it and mean it." He growled, stopping his movements just as I was ready to cum again.

When I refused to speak he pulled out only to push back in roughly.

"Say it!" He yelled out angrily over my screams of pure bliss.

"I want it."

"You want _me!_"

"I want you!" I caved, my passion to far gone to care about stubborn pride.

H's hips slammed into my ass, hitting every spot I needed him to, cumming harder than I ever had before. Through my haze I could feel him throbbing inside of me, his hot spurts filling me. Edward sat back on his heels, both of us with labored breathing.

"I want to see you grow with my child, I want to be here to experience all the changes with you this time." Breaking the silence.

"I don't want anymore babies, not with how things are between us." Causing his eyes to harden.

"Well it's a little late for that. We've already had three tries." Smirking at me with confidence. "Anthony was conceived during the first few weeks of our marriage. Do you know that the first time I sound your round stomach I briefly thought you had already replaced me? I wanted to find out who the man was and kill him slowly, painfully, for fucking my wife. I actually broke into your doctors office, read your file to see if they would have the fathers name written down somewhere. I broke down and cried like a pussy when I realized it really was my baby, knowing I couldn't be by your will be different this time. I will be here for this one." He promised, placing a hand on my stomach as if there was a baby already growing inside of me. "Did you know I was the one who shot up the delivery boys car" He snickered. "The little fucker, I watched him carry in a huge bouquet and thought he was there for you. I was blind with rage, thinking you were moving on so quickly, with my child growing inside of you. The thought of you allowing him to touch what was mine, I was ready to shoot him also when he came out to look at the car till you locked him out of the house. I heard him on the phone, that's when I realized he was nothing more than a college kid bringing you flowers from my family. I felt like such a chump, I should probably pay Emmett back for giving the kid money to replace his car." His body shaking with silent laughter.

I didn't know how to respond, his mood seemed sporadic. He moved off the couch and sat by my feet, laying his head back on a cushion and closing his eyes.

"I love you, Isabella." He mumbled, quickly falling asleep.


	15. Better dig two

Our first anniversary came and went. Edward tried everything to get me to come out of dark place I put myself in. He made me dinner, or tried rather, serving dry chicken and under cooked vegetables. He asked me to sit with him that night, but I just ignored him. Walking away from him and slamming the bedroom door behind me. We were dressed in our best, Anthony in a suit that matched his fathers, as we walked down the sidewalk toward the restaurant to meet his family for Sunday dinner. He had an arm wrapped around my waist, his other pushing the stroller Anthony sat in.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cullen." Mike greeted us as he opened the restaurant door for us.

"Hello." I replied, Edward nodding his head in acknowledgment.

I sat quietly, listening as everyone else was trying to talk over one another. Edward sat beside me, one hand on my thigh, while chatting with Emmett and Carlisle.

"You okay?" Rose asked me from across the table.

"Of course." I said without emotion, picking up my wine glass and taking a deep drink. Edward watching me with a raised brow.

"Should you be drinking?" He asked me quietly.

In response I lifted my glass again and drained it, raising an eyebrow of my own. I lifted my glass to signal for the waiter to fill it, challenging him to stop me.

"Get Mrs. Cullen a glass of water with lemon, please." He ordered, placing a hand over the rim of my wine glass before the waiter could pour.

"I want another glass of wine."

"I said no." He said simply and returned his attention to Emmett, effectively ignoring the anger I directed at him.

"I see." Rosalie stated in a humorless voice.

"You haven't made me your breeding whore yet, I can have another damn glass of wine." I growled at him.

"Watch your damn mouth!" He ordered between his teeth, his head snapping back to me. "As far as we know, you very well could be carrying my child. You _will_ _not _do anything that could harm our baby."

"You can't control me!"

"Stop fighting me every step of the way and I wouldn't have to!"

It was then we realized everyone was silent, watching our heated exchange.

"Excuse me." I mumbled, throwing my napkin on the table.

I stood quickly before the men could rise and pushed the stroller out of the restaurant with me.

"Where do you think you are going?" Edward bellowed, grabbing my arm to stop me.

"Get your hands off of me!"

"What have I said about going anywhere without me?"

"_Please._ Like you don't have someone following my every move, anyway!"

"You will not put my son in danger." He said in a calm voice, taking the stroller from me.

"He's my son more than yours! You left him, remember?"

"Get in the fucking car." He ordered menacingly.

Huffing the entire way, I slid into the car, slamming the door behind me. Once Anthony was safely in his car seat, Mike hurried around the car to place the stroller into the trunk.

"Will you stop acting like a child?" He yelled at me once he was inside the car.

"Are you too good to pack your sons stroller?"

"God Damn it, Isabella!" He bellowed, Anthony crying out in shock.

"Mamama, mamama..." Our baby cried out with deep sobs.

He had just started saying Mama. Everything and everyone was Mama now. He was also doing his best to master crawling, already army crawling his way across the floor when he saw something he wanted. I unbuckled and crawled into the backseat to comfort him while Edward glared daggers at me from the rear view mirror. It had been four months since he told me he loved me before passing out on the couch. We only had sex one other time between that time and now, which I was still angry with myself over. Last month I had drank too much and before I knew it I was climbing on top of him, demanding his attention which he willingly gave. I did the walk of shame back to my bed and resumed ignoring him. That was a month ago. I would have probably let go of all my anger if he would have just said he loved me at least once while sober, but he hadn't. I was infuriated with myself for caring so much. For loving this stubborn, controlling man. Adoring the way he took care of us, made sure we were protected. Being the best father anyone could ask for, making sure I wanted for nothing.

Except for his love.

"I want you to take a test." He demanded when we entered the house, going to a desk he now claimed and pulled out a box, handing it to me.

"What?"

"It's not like you can wait for your period to show up. You haven't had once since you've had Anthony and just stopped breastfeeding, it could take a while."

"Edward, don't you think I'd know if I was pregnant?"

He just raised an eyebrow at me, waiting for me to take the box he still held out. I grabbed it angrily and stomped on each and every stair as I went to my bedroom.

"Stop acting like a child!" He yelled after me, his favorite phrase as of late.

I went into my bathroom and peed on the damn stick as he requested. Instead of waiting to look at it myself, I went back down stairs and threw it at him before returning my me bedroom to lay down. I cried into my pillow, not quite sure why I was even crying. I was just tired of fighting with him, of trying to harden my heart against him. I loved him and all I really wanted was his love in return. Sure he said it, but how do I know he meant it and wasn't said because of his drunken state?

"Love, why are you crying?"

I opened my eyes to find him kneeling on the floor, his face in front of mine. He brushed the hair out of my face and tucked it behind my ear, one finger brushing against my cheek softly. I didn't answer him, the tears continuing to fall as I stared at his handsome face. Wanting so badly to tell him how much I truly loved him even while acting like a spoiled brat and making him angry with me. His eyes never left mine as moved to sit cross legged on the floor.

"Do you want to know what it said?" He finally spoke quietly. When I didn't answer him, he continued. "We are going to have a baby." He whispered, a soft smile playing on his lips, a hand placed lightly over my stomach.

"What?" I gasped.

"You're pregnant Bella."

"I haven't been sick! I feel no different!"

"I've heard each pregnancy is different. We will schedule a doctors appointment to confirm it of course."

He sat there, waiting for me to say something, anything.

"Please tell me you're happy about this?" He questioned, allowing his pain to show.

I just turned my face away, crying with earnest into my pillow.

"Bella, please. You're breaking my heart." His voice cracking. "I love you." He whispered into my ear, his lips brushing against m as he spoke.

"Wh-what?" I stuttered.

"Bella, I love you so damn much." Allowing his own tears to fall as he stared at me in torment. "Tell me there is a chance for us, that I haven't lost you for good." He pleaded.

"Tell me again." I requested with a whimper.

"I love you!" He cried out, bringing his arms around me to hold me close.

X

Edward made quick work, scheduling us a doctors appointment for the next day which only confirmed the positive pregnancy test. I was more than a little apprehensive about having a baby while Anthony was still so young and Edward and I working on our relationship. No more lies, hidden feelings, or thoughts. We vowed to be open with each other, even if we thought it was something small. We wanted to move past the hurt we caused each other and do our best to create a loving, happy relationship.

It was a week after the first appointment and we were going to another appointment for blood work. We decided to wait on telling the family till we were given a due date. After bringing Anthony to Esme who was more than happy to watch him while Edward and I ran our 'errands', Edward drove us to the doctor appointment across town. Thirty minutes later I was sitting in the waiting room, my legs bouncing as I waited for my name to be called.

"Bella Love, relax." Edward said with a soft smile.

I felt guilty for feeling so overwhelmed and unsure about a new baby while he seemed to be happy. He hadn't stopped smiling this past week.

"Mrs. Cullen?" A nurse called.

Edward stood up and followed me before she could stop him.

"Mr. Cullen, we are just taking some blood samples and doing another urine test. I will call you in as soon as we're finished."

I could see him struggling with the effort not to argue or yell at the nurse, and bit my cheek so I wouldn't laugh as he sulked back to his seat scowling at anyone that looked at him.

I was lead to the bathroom where I peed into the cup and left it on the counter. I was then lead to a room to do some blood tests and Edward was escorted in soon after.

"Fucking finally!"

"Edward, shh, it was only a few minutes."

"I don't like you out of my sight." He said, kissing my forehead.

"Possessive ass."

"You got that right." Winking at me just as there was a knock on the door before it opened and the doctor stepped in.

My smile quickly vanished when I saw her face, looking at Edward to see that he was also frowning at her.

"Bella." She greeted quietly, glancing over Edward.

"This is my husband, Edward." I introduced, since he wasn't there during my appointments for Anthony I knew she wouldn't know who he was.

"Is everything alright?" He asked quickly, getting straight to the point.

"I am going to ask a few questions since this is the first time I have seen you concerning this pregnancy. You stated that your home test was positive?"

"Yes." Edward answered for me with a scowl.

"I also have the conformation from my office when you came in last week. Have you had any spotting since we last saw you?"

"A bit." I admitted. "I read the books you gave me when I was pregnant with Anthony and assumed it was implantation bleeding." My throat tightened, prepared for the worst.

"Unfortunately, today your test was negative. Before I came in I had them run your blood work, that also gave a negative reading."

"What does that mean exactly? Is the baby alright?" He rushed out as I sat quietly, waiting for her to continue.

"Bella, Edward." She addressed us sympathetically. "I am deeply sorry to have to give you this unfortunate news, but you had what is called a chemical pregnancy."

"I don't understand." Getting to his feet and pacing slightly. "She isn't pregnant?"

"It's usually caused because of abnormal chromosomes in the embryo. It may have limited potential to grow and stop developing quite early in a pregnancy. In this case, I believe that is what happened. There is no reason you can't try again, the chance of this happening again is extremely low."

"Edward, take me home."

He turned and stared at me for a moment before nodding and standing from the chair that was beside the examination table I was sitting on. He shook the doctors hand and helped me get to my feet. Silently, he lead me out of the building. After assisting me into the car he got into his seat, gripping the steering wheel tightly.

"Are you alright?" He asked, breaking the long silence.

"Are you?"

"I shouldn't have made you take that test. If I hadn't, chances are we would never have known." He was staring out the window as he spoke.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

He turned to look at me, his eyes searching mine.

"I don't want you to say that again." He demanded, turning away from me to start the car and drove us home.

He led me to the bedroom and covered me up, kissing me softly.

"I have some work I need to take care of, I'll pick up Anthony on my way home. Just rest."

"Can't you stay?" I asked, my voice breaking slightly.

I could see him debating my request as he watched me, finally nodding his head.

"Yeah, I can stay. Let me make a phone call, I'll be right back."

I closed my eyes when he left the room and barely noticed when he laid beside me, holding me tightly to his chest.

X

"Edward, get up!" Emmett's booming voice waking us up from our nap.

"What do you want, Emmett? I thought I told you to take care of it." He grumbled, snuggling his head into my neck, trying to ignore his brother who was hovering over us.

"We got him. Jasper and a couple of our guys are with him right now, waiting for your orders."

"Fuck." He reluctantly pulled out of my arms and got out of the bed, pulling on his discarded clothing.

"Dude, why do I always have to see you naked?"

"Shut up, you're the one still standing here."

"What guy?" I finally asked.

"The shadow who tried breaking in. We got a lead after searching the street cameras, after a lot of probing, we were able to find out where he was staying."

"Emmett, watch your verbal diarrhea." Edward ordered, pointing a finger at him. "Nothing for you to worry about, my Sweet Girl. I'll handle it, just take it easy while I'm gone, okay?" Bending to kiss me. "Let's go." His voice now hard as he left the room.

"See ya, Bells!" Emmett called out, hot on Edwards heels.

I sent a message to Esme telling her I would be there soon to pick up Anthony.

I was five minutes away from their house when I noticed a car was stopped in middle of the road, blocking my path. I looked the doors and cracked the window when someone got out and started walking toward my car.

"Is everything alright?" I asked once a shadowed figure stood near my door.

"Sorry to bother you, but I was wondering if you had a phone I could use? Something is wrong with my car, it stalled when I tried to pull a u-turn and I can't move it by myself."

I recognized the voice immediately.

"Leah?" I gasped in surprise.

"Bella? Is that you?" Sounding equally shocked.

"What are you doing out here?" I asked warily.

"Actually, I was trying to find you! I had to see you, to apologize. I've missed you so much! I know you have to hate me. After what happened to Jacob, I moved back home and it gave me a lot of time to think about what I did and see the error of my actions. The pain I caused in my best friend." She sounded so lost and broken.

Even with everything she had done, I couldn't turn her away when she obviously needed closure.

"Do you want to get in? I'm close to my in-laws house, we can call a tow truck and talk while you wait." I asked, unlocking the doors.

Instead of going around and getting into the passenger seat, she opened my door. I looked at her confusedly, wondering what she was doing.

"You have always been so gullible, you stupid bitch." She spit out, cutting the seat belt with something she had hidden in her hand and pulled me out while I sat frozen in shock.

"Get your hands off me!" I shouted, snapping out of it.

We were of equal size so there was no way she would be able to over power me, pulling my arm from her grasp.

"If you don't come willingly, I will kill your bastard right after I kill you." She hissed, pushing a gun into my chest. "It's your choice."

"What bastard?" I asked, playing dumb.

"Don't even bother to try." I hissed when the gun dug in. "Your father and I have become _very _close." She smirked. "Crying together over the loss of his daughter and my best friend. Worrying about what as happening to you while living with the family you married into. I have all of the sordid details. Your marriage to Edward Cullen, _the _Cullen's reputation, and the baby you refuse Charlie to see. Now walk, or you will be to blame for your son's unfortunate accident." She ordered, now dragging me to the car without a fighting as I tried not to panic, trying to find a way out of this. "Don't do anything stupid." She ordered, pushing me into the back of the car. "There's someone watching the house, just waiting for my call to kill the kid."

She drove forever down dirt roads, deeper into the woods before stopping the car. She grabbed my arms again and with the gun pressed into my back, walked us into an abandoned building.

"What do you want with me?" I asked as she tied me to a chair in the center of the room.

"Your husbands death." She stated without emotion. "Why should you get to live happily ever after with the man who killed my Jacob?"

"Edward didn't kill Jacob."

"Shut up! He put him in the hospital after you lured Jacob in and then lied to your husband when you got caught being a whore!"

"Jacob forced himself on me, I pleaded with him to let me go!"

"You can't suck me in with your lies, I'm not as gullible as Jacob and your husband. If he wants to be stupid enough to believe anything that comes out of your mouth so be it, but I wont fall for it. Jacob told me everything. How you begged him to take you back, how sorry you were that you left with a Cullen. How unhappy you were without him. Making him feel sorry for you when you talked of how controlling and cruel your new husband was. Convincing him he needed to rescue you, to protect you. Once you were noticed missing from the club, they found you outside with Jacob and you panicked over being caught. Started crying and saying he forced you to go with him. You almost killed him with your lies, you selfish Bitch! Yet, when he woke up, he_ still_ wanted to save you! He paid some guys to kidnap Edward and kill him after he called to say he had you safely out of the house. His sense of duty toward you killed him! Even though he loved me, he was still making himself suffer by holding onto some twisted sense of obligation for you. It was that way our whole life! Jacob and I could never be together as long as you were around. He only asked you to marry him because of the pressure from your fathers, fucking me right before asking you! He told me how much he loved me but had to do it because your fathers expected nothing less, he felt _forced_ to be with you. I have waited on the side for all those years, ready for him to realize you weren't worth it. All he sacrifices and all you did was whine and complain! I admit, we were a bit careless near the end. You just couldn't let him be though, you had to nag him insistently!"

"Leah, you can't honestly believe all that?" My tone cautions.

"I was there, I saw everything!"

"Jacob would never have married you, whether I was in the picture or not. Do you know he used to try to tell me not to hang out with you so much when we were in high school? He said that families like yours was the reason the reservation had a bad reputation. He told me over and over how your family was inbreed. After we were married and he got the new job at the law firm, he said it didn't look good for us to be associated with you. Demanded me to limit my time spent with you."

"Shut up! I don't believe any of the lies that come out of your mouth."

I saw her eyes looking crazed, her gun was no longer pointed at me. If I kept talking, maybe I could change her plans of harming Edward.

"Leah, who's baby was it when I went with you to the abortion clinic?"

"He told me I had to or he'd never see me again. Deny having anything to do with the child and turn everyone against me. It was right after you miscarried your baby, remember? He was still so concerned about your well being, wanting to being your hero. He said you wouldn't be able to handle him leaving after losing the baby. Once we were able to be together, he said we would have another one. I did what I had to." She said, as if trying to defend her actions.

Was she really that gullible or did Jacob just have her mine that twisted. He had me fooled our whole marriage after all, how did that make me any better than her?

"Leah, he didn't love either one of us. He was cruel and controlling."

"I told you to shut up!" She screamed, aiming the gun at me again.

In slow motion, I watched her pull back the trigger.

Closing my eyes, I prayed for Edward.

__Remember our good times, not the bad. __

__Take care of our son, I love you both.__


	16. Drowning Shadows

16

*****EPOV*****

Bella and I were finally finding our way back to each other. Before I left we were on the right track, but ever since I returned her hurt and anger pushed her away. The distance was unbearable, I tried everything I could think of and none of it worked. She wasn't the type of girl to be won over by pretty words or gifts, I had to prove myself by my actions. I had to show her I wasn't going anywhere this time, and despite how she felt I did love her. We weren't communicating the way we should be, our feels staying locked behind our lips, but I screamed it with my eyes every time I looked at her. I loved her. The pain after hearing what the doctor said was unbearable, afraid that it would be the last straw for Bella and that I would lose her for good was even worse. I was beyond frustrated that I had to leave her tonight, but relieved we found the guy and he would no longer be a threat. We'd get the information we needed from him to end his once and for all.

Throwing my keys to Emmett, I allowed him to drive knowing I wasn't in the right state of mind to get us there safely with everything that was going through my mind between Bella, the baby, and trying to figure out who had placed a hit on my family.

"Fuck!" I screamed, taking my phone out.

"What the hell, Edward?" Emmett glared, swerving the car back into his lane.

"Embry, You're needed at the house."

"You got it Boss."

"Forgot you left the missus alone?" Emmett snickered.

"I didn't fucking forget." I growled. "Embry needed a couple hours of personal time."

_Okay, so I fucking forgot._

I was too comfortable with him being a permanent fixture in our house. Like an ugly lamp the wife picks out and you have to bite your tongue and tell her you love it. He's an ugly lamp, one of those pastel floral ones my Ma loved so much.

When we got to the club, Jasper was just shutting it down and putting a closed sign up. I gave him a nod as we passed and he followed us up the stairs to one of the smaller rooms in the back. Alice was ingenious when she installed the over sized cooler in front of it, attached some little wheels that were hidden underneath it so we could move it out of the way easily when we needed access. No one would notice unless they knew it was there already. Jasper shut the door once we were inside and I stood there glaring at the man who had taken me from my wife's arms tonight, who tried to enter our home like a snake.

"Do you know who I am?"

He spit onto the floor by my feet. Emmett slammed his fist into the side of his head and we waited.

"You're a Cullen."

"Look at that, you can cooperate. Why were trying to break into my house?" Only to be met with silence.

I had no patience for this tonight, my anger rising quickly. I wanted my wife and son.

"You're smart enough to know who I am and where I live, but your dumb as fuck to think you would get away with fucking with me. Last chance, who do you work for?"

His eyes stared back at me, still refusing to speak. He was mistaken if he thought I'd beg. Taping my index finger against my thumb, Emmett grinned widely. My brother loved this shit, sick bastard. I watched with a bored expression as the sound of bones snapping filled the empty space. One by one, Emmett broke every finger on his right hand as the man screamed out in agony. Emmett chuckled as he took his time, pausing before moving on to the next.

Snap, scream. Snap, crying. Snap, more screaming.

"Feel like talking yet?" I asked, my phone ringing.

I chucked it at Jasper, refusing to break eye contact.

"Boss, it's Embry."

I snatched the phone from him, a sense of dread falling over me.

"Embry, I swear if something happened to-"

"Mrs. Cullen isn't here!" He risked interrupting me, knowing I would be more concerned about her not being where she was suppose to be.

"What the fuck do you mean she isn't there? Trovarla!" _(Find her)_

"Oh shit, he's speaking Italian." Emmett muttered to Jasper, both of them watching me as he casually broke a finger on the opposite hand.

"Oh shit, you know how this is going to end, does he have his gun? Hide his fucking gun!" Jasper hissed urgently.

I grabbed my gun and pointed it at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Emmett, call Ma. Find out if Isabella is there." I portrayed the epitome of calm when inside I felt like a raging serial killer.

Nether Emmett nor Jasper moved as Emmett took out his phone, both eyeing my gun worriedly. The last time I started yelling in Italian, Emmett got a bullet in the arm and Jasper hid in his car. I ended up buying him a new car after a week of nagging from Alice.

"Non c' e. Mom said she called and was suppose to pick up Anthony an hour ago" _(She's not there)_

"Qualcuno meglio trovare mia moglie!"

"Um.. what was that?"

Mom didn't speak Italian much, my father only when speaking with family. I paid attention and picked it up, Emmett ate cookies and played GI Joe.

"Someone better find my wife! Jasper, look up the tracker we put on her car!"

"Boss, we aren't in the office."

I stared at him for a moment before pulling the trigger, shooting a few rounds to decorate the wall behind him with a rough outline of his head.

"Jesus Christ Edward!" He screamed, cowering with his arms wrapped around his head.

"Get your ass in the office and find out where she is!"

"Ed, calm-"

"Emmett, do you have a death wish? I'm very willing to help you out at the moment. Let's go, by the time we get to the car Jasper should have her location."

"Who's car are we taking?"

My eye twitched.

"Stop with the stupid questions Emmett." I slowly turned around and lifted my gun again.

"Right." He nodded.

"What about me? You can't just leave me here tied to a chair!" The man yelled after us.

Ignoring him, Emmett put his phone to his ear. I listened as he informed my father of what was going on as we walked to the SUV.

"Dad, he is loosing his shit! I think I am gonna die tonight, tell Rosie I love her."

"Christ, you're dramatic." I muttered.

"Tell that to Jasper! I can't wait to tell Alice what you did."

I may have over reacted by leaning out my window and putting a bullet in two tires of his beloved Jeep.

"You're paying to replace them!" Emmett yelled, pointing a finger at me.

_My phone pinged, a message from Jasper with the location of Bella's car. I tried to swallow back the panic when I saw she was parked down the street from my parents. _

_Why was she parked for over an hour that close to my parents house?_

_"Let's go."_

I leaned my head back and closed my eyes and for the first time in a long time, I prayed. Never have I loved how I loved her. She's beautiful, mouthy, loves to give me shit. My son couldn't have a better mother. I finally got her stubborn ass to move forward with me, I can't lose her now.

We found her car, only five minutes away from my parents were she was suppose to pick up our son. I fell to my knees, staring at the empty vehicle. I knew I should be staying strong, acting my role, but for a moment I lost the fight and allowed fear to take over.

Emmett came over to me, dropping to the ground beside me and gave me a tight hug for a moment before letting go and calling someone on his phone.

"Jasper, track her phone. You have thirty seconds before I go all Edward on your ass."

Thirty seconds later, there was a group message sent out to Embry, Emmett, my father and I.

"Why is Dad getting this?" I asked.

"No idea. Lets go get your wife, brother."

I looked at him, trying to show him my gratefulness since I couldn't speak them. No words could form what I wanted to say. He nodded his head in understanding and fishtailed back as he sped forward.

Why the hell did I leave the house before Embry got there? What was she thinking, leaving without someone with her? Where the fuck was the gun my dad had given her? She shoots better than most of my guys, hell, probably better than all of them. There was no way someone took her if she had it on her. My phone rang, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Boss, I'm here." Embry said.

"We're close, do what you have to to keep her safe."

"I don't need to be ordered to keep her safe, I'd do it without one."

_Fucking sap._

We skidded to a stop in front of an abandoned building and ran to the opened door.

****BPOV****

"Mrs. Cullen, you do know you are going to get me killed one of these times, don't you?"

I opened my eyes to see Embry standing right behind Leah, a gun pressed to her head.

"Embry, she still has her gun!" I yelled at him when she didn't lower it from aiming at me.

"She isn't going to do shit unless she wants her brain splattered all over the room. Why the hell did you leave the house? Didn't Edward tell you to wait for me?"

"I figured it was self explanatory."

My eyes widened at the sound of Edward's voice. He was standing in the entrance of the building, eyes hard and cold.

"La Mia Isabella, I am ready to tie you to our bed and leave you there for the rest of your life. You are going to be the death of me."

"How did you find me?" I asked in a daze.

I felt possessed, ready to laugh over the the scene before me. The woman who had been my best friend my whole life, who slept with my husband, had a gun pointed at me. My 'bodyguard' had a gun pressed against her temple and my irate husband glaring at everyone and everything.

"Damn Babe, you're lucky Jasper put a tracker on your car and phone. Edward's been pulling his gun out at everyone who tried to speak about anything other than your location! His office didn't make it and unfortunately you owe me two new tires on the Jeep." Emmett boomed, stepping around Edward and walking toward me.

He stepped in front of me, blocking my sight of Leah and Embry. I realized his long winded speech was merely a distraction to remove the gun from being aimed at me.

"Bitch, drop the gun." He said calmly, now raising his own. "Embry, go to Bella."

Embry came to my side, cutting the rope off of my body and pushing him behind me. Edward was now standing behind Leah, Emmett in front of her. Each ready to shoot at any move she might make.

Her eyes were glassy, looking blank. She tilted her head to the side looking at Emmett, her gun now aimed at his chest. Suddenly a gun fired, two more following not even seconds later, causing me to scream and rush forward.

"What the fuck!" Edward roared, now hunched over and pulling me under him.

"Fucking hell!" Emmett yelled at the same time.

He was standing over us, his gun arm out straight as he twisted his body to look around the room.

Carlisle stepped forward, putting down his hand that held a gun.

"Dad?" Edward called in surprise.

"I almost shot you!" Emmett yelled.

"Luckily enough, I knew to stay away from the obvious choice of fire."

I looked over to where Leah had been standing. She was now crumpled on the ground, a pool of blood slowly growing underneath her.

"Oh my god." I gasped, placing a hand over my mouth.

Edward grabbed me, pulling me to his chest to shield me from the sight.

"I'm sorry, baby." He whispered into my hair. "Embry, I'm leaving you here to take care of the clean up."

"Yes Sir." He answered, his concerned eyes focused on my shaking form. "Mrs. Cullen, you okay?"

"I will take care of my wife." Edward snapped.

"Edward." I scolded lightly despite my emotional state.

I removed myself from Edwards grasp and walked to Embry on shaky legs. Raising my arms, I wrapped them around him in a hug, my husband scowling at us.

"Thank you for always being present in all my crazy predicaments."

"You got it,Babe." He chuckled.

"Hey! Guardarlo!" Edward yelled at him. _(watch it)_

"Sorry Boss." Embry quickly said sheepishly.

"Since when do you speak Italian?" I questioned, his arms wrapped around me and walking me to his car.

"Since you came into my life and made it a daily task to keep you alive." Pressing a kiss to my forehead. "My blood pressure has risen and I think I have gray hairs. I wasn't kidding about tying you to the bed. You are a danger to not just yourself, but me also."

"I think I have learned my lesson about being so trusting."

"Unfortunately, that's the way of our life. You're a Cullen now, Love."

"Crazy ass."

"I will show you crazy." He growled. "You broke my rules tonight. Leaving the house alone, pulling the car over, opening your doors, and giving her the chance to hurt you."

"She didn't hurt me Edward."

"Damn it Bella! You could have been killed!"

By this time we were already parked in front of his parents house.

"What would I do then?" He asked, no longer yelling. "What would I do without you?"

"I'm sorry."

He leaned over giving me a soft, lingering kiss, only pulling away when we needed to breath again.

"Jacob really screwed with her head."

"Not an excuse to kidnap my wife."

"Jacob and Leah had been secretly seeing each other for years, even before we were married. When I lost the baby, she ended up pregnant and he made her get an abortion."

"Sick bastard." He grumbled under his breath.

"Is it weird I feel bad for her? I know she betrayed me and was never actually my friend, but I wonder what her life would have been like if Jacob had left her alone. Now she will never have a chance of having a life without his interference."

"It's okay to mourn the friend you thought you had for so many years, but don't feel guilty. It was her life or yours, never a real choice in my mind."

"Edward, I love you. I'm so sorry for giving you such a hard time and allowing my stubbornness to stop us from being happy these past few months."

"We have forever." He whispered, kissing me softly. "Just remember I can't read your mind, sweet girl. You have to talk to me. Tell me how you really feel. All of your worries, desires, what I do to piss you off." he smirked lightly.

"I wont hold back anymore."

"Neither will I. I love you, Isabella Cullen."

We had our arms wrapped around each other, his lips trailing down my neck when headlights blasted into our car and a horn honked.

"Quit making out, Dad's been home for twenty minutes and Ma is ready to storm out of the house and pull you out of the car by your ears!" Emmett's voice boomed.

"I should have shot him when I had the chance."

His hold of me never lessened as we walked to the house, as if he was afraid that I would disappear again if he let go. Once we neared the front door Embry opened it for us and silently followed us in.

"I need to speak with my father in the office before we leave. Why don't you get Anthony ready to go home."

"I'm right here, Edward." Carlisle called out, obviously overhearing us.

We walked into the living room to find him on the floor with Anthony. Our son was on all fours, rocking back and forth with his Grandfather mimicking his actions.

"What are you doing?" Edward asked with slight disbelief.

"Your son and I are working on crawling." He spoke lightly, his eyes never leaving the baby.

"Can I speak with you?" Edward asked, raising a brow at me.

"You can talk right here. There is no need to go to my office. What we will be discussing involves Isabella and I tell your mother everything."

"Fine." Edward spat, gritting his teeth.

Anthony growled at the sound of Edwards voice, sounding like a mini replica of his father.

"I heard that." Edward growled playfully, joining his father on the floor.

Anthony grinned and gave another growl, rocking back and forth only to stop to giggle again when Carlisle and Edward joined in on the rocking.

"Why were you there tonight?" Edward asked.

"I wasn't going to allow my Grandson to lose his mother. He almost lost his father, I have had enough 'deaths' this year."

Neither of them stalled their rocking, the three of them making little growls with each movement.

"What in the world are they doing?" Esme whispered, watching them with amusement.

"Apparently discussing business while teaching Anthony how to crawl."

"I see." She raised a brow and suppressed a giggle.

"You could have told me what you were planning." Edward snapped in a sing song voice.

"And have Isabella put at risk?" Carlisle retorted, making faces at Anthony.

"You gave me control."

"I am still head of this family.

"You almost made Emmett shi-, uh, poo poo."

"Your wife is safe and back where she belongs. A thank you would suffice."

Esme and I left the room, leaving them to it. By the time Anthony's bag was packed and we finished a cup of coffee, Edward and Carlisle returned to our sides, our son sleeping peacefully in his fathers arms.

"Let's go home." Edward said quietly, kissing my temple.

_Home._

Later that night Edward held me in his arms, Anthony sleeping in the bassinet beside the bed. Nether of us were willing to let him out of our sight.

"Sweet girl, we need to talk about tonight."

"I thought we already did?"

"We did, but I feel like I need to make sure you were listening. You accept people at face value. You shouldn't have pulled your car over before arriving at my parents and you certainly shouldn't have trusted Leah. You could have called for someone to come help if she was truly having car trouble without unlocking your door or stepping out of the car. You do remember what I do right? There are always going to be enemies. From what I've seen, you are going to allow them to pull you in much to easily."

"Edward, I'm sorry. You are right, I am too trusting. I'm not use to this way of life. I grew up in a small town, everyone knew everyone else and all their business. The fact that Jacob turned out to be so different than anyone thought he would is something that doesn't usually happen from where I'm from. I promise, I will do better."

He raised an eyebrow at me, questioning the truth behind my promise

"Third times the charm?" I joked, giving him a silly smile.

"You wont get another try. You do one more thing I don't approve of and I will have you chained to me."

"Promise?" I leaned up and took his bottom lip in between my teeth.

"Mmhmm." He growled, pressing a kiss to my lips. "There's more I need to say."

"I'm listening." I sang, trailing kisses along his jaw.

"I think we need to slow down."

"What?" I pulled back, looking at him with shock.

"What happened before the Leah mess, the pregnancy?" He gauged my reaction, concern etched in his face.

"I don't want to talk about it." I said hurriedly.

"I think we need to. You can't bottle something like this up."

"Stop it, Edward."

"Bella-"

"Shut up!" I screamed, jumping out of the bed.

I felt like I was about to hyperventilate, my chest heaving as I tried to catch my breath. I didn't even notice Edward had wheeled the bassinet to the nursery till he came back into the bedroom.

"Get out." I hissed between my teeth. "I changed my mind. I don't want you sleeping in here with me."

"Don't push me away because you're hurting. Let me help." He pleaded.

"Get out!" I screamed.

Picking up the closest object, I hurled a book off of my nightstand at him. His eyebrows lowered and I took a step back when he took one forward. I turned to run for the bathroom, his arm sliding around my waist from behind and stopping me in my path.

"I am trying very hard to keep my composure." Edward murmured roughly.

"Stop." I whispered, the tears finally breaking through.

Now that he put out the spark to my angry, the heart ache was taking over. He led me back to the bed and laid me down, climbing over me so that his body was resting on mine, his hand cradling my face.

"You're hurting. I know this because so am I. You can't do this though, take it out on me. We promised, remember? We're suppose to be talking things out, opening up."

"What do you want me to say?" I sobbed, shaking my head from side to side.

"Just talk to me." He pleaded.

"It hurts!" I screamed. "It hurts, it hurts, it hurts!" Gasping for breath, not able to speak any longer.

"Not talking about it isn't going to help, neither is hurting me." Edward whispered.

I looked into his face, noticing his own tears for the first time.

"Oh, Edward." My lips trembling.

I ran my thumbs under his eyes, wiping away the moisture.

"You have to hate me."

"Why would I hate you, sweet girl?"

"I couldn't do it! For the second time, I've failed my child. I've failed you!"

"No, you didn't fail anyone." A sob of his own catching in his throat. "It happens, there's nothing anyone could have done to prevent it from happening. You didn't _fail _me or our child."

"I'm sorry. For everything! I was the one who brought Jacob and Leah into your life, for the things I just said."

"If anyone should be sorry, it should be me. I brought you into this life with no warning."

"I don't want to be anywhere else, I want to be right here. I want to be with you."

"Forever?" He asked, the vulnerability showing clearly.

"As long as you'll have me."

"Then forever."

He held onto me, both of us sharing tears before we finally fell asleep.


	17. part of you

A month later and Edward and I still haven't made love. He was treating me as if I were made of glass and I only wanted to tell him I wouldn't break. We agreed to wait before trying for another baby. We wanted time to heal. We had hurt for so long, him trying to rush our relationship after he returned and me pushing him away. It was time for us to work as a team.

"Bella? My Dad called and said there was some business to handle. Do you want to come with me?"

"Sure, I can visit with Esme while you talk with your dad. I'm sure she is ready to see Anthony."

He gave me a warm smile, showing I chose right, and helped me get our son ready and into the car. Half an hour later we were walking into my in-laws home.

"Dad!" Edward called out, unbuckling Anthony from his car seat.

"Bella!" Carlisle said with obvious surprise. "I didn't know you were coming." He looked uncomfortable, unable to meet my eyes.

"I'm sorry for intruding, I can leave if you like."

"Of course not. I apologize, I didn't mean to make you feel unwelcome. I just have a lot on my mind. Let me see my boy." He reached out and took Anthony from Edward's arms.

Edward looked at me and gave a slight shrug, telling me he had no idea what was going on.

"Where's Esme?"

"In the living room. Before we go in maybe we should-"

"Of course, Edward told me you and he needed to talk. I'll chat with Esme while you work." I smiled, waving him off and went in search of my mother in-law.

"Bella, wait!" Carlisle called after me just as I entered the living room.

Esme was sitting on the living room floor, coloring in a book on the coffee table with what looked to be a three year old boy. She looked at me with dismay, tearing up as she glanced between Edward and myself. her eyes were teary as she looked between Edward and I. I looked behind me at Carlisle who was watching me with a pained expression. I was confused by their strange behavior and who's little boy this was.

"Who's this?" Edward asked squinting at the child neither of us had seen before.

"Edward, we need to talk." Carlisle spoke up, Esme watching with a grim look. "Do you remember a Lauren Mallory?"

"Dad!" He choked, giving me a sideways glance. "What does she have to do with anything?"

"Carlisle-" Esme started to say before Carlisle interrupted her.

"Edward, look at the child."

Edward's eyes narrowed, turning to study the little boy who was looking back at him with interest. My heart stopping when I saw the child, really looking at him this time. He had Edwards messy bronze colored hair, his eyes as green as Carlisle and Edwards. The shape of his full lips and the tilt of his nose matched Anthony's.

"I don't understand." I muttered.

I looked at Edward, Esme, and Carlisle, waiting for an explanation.

Surly what I was thinking couldn't be true. Edward wouldn't have kept something like this from me, not after everything we had been through and what we have worked so hard to put back together. He wouldn't have kept a child hidden from me.

"Lauren came to the house this afternoon." Esme finally spoke. "Edward, the baby is three, almost four. She informed us when she found out she was pregnant, she decided not to tell you. She was bitter you broke things off with her and thought keeping him from you was some sort of revenge."

"Ma, I never had a relationship with Lauren."

"I don't doubt you, but we both know you don't have to love one another to create a child." Esme retorted. "Did you sleep with this woman or not during the time frame she has given us?"

He nodded his head slowly, looking at me with a mournful expression.

"She no longer want's the responsibility of taking care of the child and said you could either accept him or give him up to the state."

"What?" Edward asked between his teeth, snapping his eyes back to his mother.

"You do know you will do no such thing, correct? There's no denying this child, he is the spiting image of both you and your father."

"Of course, we will still to a paternity test for legal reasons." Carlisle spoke up.

Edward turned his eyes to me once again, searching mine as if he was trying to find the answers he needed.

"Edward, is there a possibility this child is yours?" I asked quietly.

Edward nodded his head as if he were afraid to speak.

"If this is your child, we will raise him. He will not be given away, or made to feel unwanted. No child should be made to feel that way. " I stated firmly, doing my best to appear stronger than I felt. "If the test comes back saying he isn't your child, I think we should still adopt him. He needs someone to love him."

I wouldn't deny that my heart hurt knowing he had a child that wasn't birthed by me, but that didn't mean I couldn't be his mother. How could I fault Edward or hold a grudge over something that happened before he had met me? He rescued me, took me in, married me and gave me a family, before he even really knew me. We all had pasts and they were coming forth for the both of us. Mine was officially behind me now that Jacob and Leah were both gone along with the four men that worked with them. Two died in the fire, my husband taking care of the other two. It was time for me to stand beside Edward, for better or worse. The child deserved to know love, to have a family. How could a mother give up on her child like his apparently had?

Edward wrapped his arms around me tightly, pressing his lips against mine. I could feel them quivering on mine with emotion. I wasn't sure if it was from my words or the realization he had a child he never knew of till now. He had been deprived of being a father to the little boy who now stood before us. Edward reluctantly let me go when the little boy started to speak for the first time since we entered the room.

"Hi there. My name is Bella, can you tell me yours?" I asked softly, kneeling on the floor beside him and picking up a crayon to color with him.

"ily."

I gave Esme a questioning look, not understand what he had said.

"Riley." She mouthed so the little boy wouldn't hear.

"It is nice to meet you Riley, would you like to meet my husband?"

He looked at Edward with slightly narrowed eyes, observing intently. A look that matched Edwards, Carlisle, and little Anthony.

"Is that my Daddy? My Mommy said he has the same hair as me." He asked, pointing at his own coppery hair.

Esme let out a quick sob before covering her mouth with her hand and turning to cuddle into Carlisle's side.

"I am." Edward spoke up, also kneeling in front of the little boy.

He knew, as we all did, that there was no DNA test needed. Their every feature matched, I had noticed while coloring with him that they were also both left handed.

"Mommy told me you didn't want me. Are you mad that I'm a boy? Did you want a girl instead? Girls are boring. Anna wont build roads in the mud with me."

"No buddy, I'm not mad you are a boy. I'm very happy to have a little boy. I didn't know about you, if I had I would have wanted you right away."

He gave Edward a skeptical look, the same look Edward often had, causing me to chuckle softly.

"Riley, do you see that baby over there with Carlisle?"

He looked over and nodded at me.

"Did Esme or Carlisle tell you that that is my baby?"

"No."

"Well, I'm Edward's wife. That's our baby boy. So you see, Edward loves to have little boys. He's proud to have sons."

"Then why didn't he ever come play with me? Anna's Daddy goes to the park with her and pushes us on the swings. Maybe Anna's Daddy is my Daddy."

"I would have loved to push you on the swings. If you would like, we could go to the park together and play on the swings?" Edward spoke up, his eyes brimming with emotion.

"You have to ask my Mommy." He said firmly, looking over to Esme now. "When is she coming back?"

"How would you like to come stay with me for a bit? We could get to know each other."

"I could have a Daddy for a while?"

"Yes." Edward said, his voice cracking.

"I guess that's okay. I usually stay with Anna's Mommy, Angela. Mommy works a lot so I only see her sometimes. Is she working now?"

"I bet she is." Edward said softly, his eyes giving away his anger.

Carlisle cleared his throat, placing Anthony in his swing and Edward stood to follow him out of the room.

"Are you alright?" Esme asked softly, watching me with a worried expression. "Riley can always stay here if it is easier on you."

"Esme, he will come home with us. His place is with Edward. I fault Edward for what he did before I came into his life. What kind of person would I be if I did that, if I kept Riley away from his father, and Edward away from his son? Lauren may not want to be his mother, but I vow to do the best that I can."

Esme wrapped me into her arms, hugging me tightly.

"I knew you were perfect for him." She whispered.

We watched as Riley gently rocked the swing that Anthony was sitting in.

"I am going to be a good brother. Am I the big or little?" He asked us with scrunched eyebrows.

"He looks just like Edward." Esme sighed, dabbing at her eyes with a tissue.

"You are the big brother." I said, giving him a soft smile.

"Does that mean I have to change his diapers?"

As if Anthony knew what was said, his little face turned red, the following noise informing us he had indeed filled his diaper.

"I don't have to right?" Riley asked again with wide eyes causing Esme and I to laugh.

"No, I will take care of his diapers." I said walking over to scoop Anthony out of the swing.

As I opened the diaper, Riley started dry heaving, running to hide behind the couch.

"Father like son." I chuckled, tickling Anthony's belly, smiling at the laugh I received in return.

***EPOV***

"Please tell me she doesn't know of any family business." My father asked me as soon as the door was closed behind us.

"Who, Lauren? Of course not!"

"How can you be sure of that? You were with her long enough to produce a child!" His face was turning red with visible anger.

"Dad, I slept with her a few times. We weren't in a relationship, fuck, we didn't even have a full conversation! I met her at the club, she was a dancer before Alice did the remodeling and made it respectable. I'd go when I needed some, ah, relief." I admitted with embarrassment.

Sighing, my father sank into his seat heavily.

"What are your intentions?"

"I'm going to take care of the kid." I shrugged. "Bella seems to be handling it well. We'll bring him home with us, set up a room for him."

"What about Lauren's parental rights? What happens if she comes back? By if I mean when. She knew enough to find out where we lived, how to find you. She may not know of our family, but she must know you have money. Isabella, my dear daughter, could care less about your money. She could have bought a house larger than my own when we thought you were gone and instead she buys a modest little home to raise her son in. Instead of welcoming you back with open arms, she made you work for it. She is a woman after your heart, not your worth. This Lauren gave away her child without a second thought,"

"I know Dad. I'm blessed to have found a woman like Bella. Lauren was a stripper, maybe still is, I don't fucking know. Riley probably cramped her style. I'll have Jenks work on getting me sole custody and have her sign away her rights to him."

"Also have papers made up for Isabella to adopt him."

"Isn't that up to her?"

"Edward, think of the woman you married. Go back out there and tell me what you see." He ordered, not budging from his chair as he lit a cigar.

I quietly walked to the living room and saw Bella and Riley talking animatedly together. Anthony was on his hands and knees rocking and making noises at them, trying his hardest to join the fun. Bella laughed loudly, leaning over to kiss Riley's forehead who in turn beamed.

I had seen enough.

I walked back into the office and sat down again, accepting the drink he handed me.

"And the papers for Bella to adopt him." I stated, my father looking smug.

X

***BPOV***

The drive home was quiet. Anthony always slept during car rides and apparently Riley was the same. Once he was settled in the car seat that was left with him and we were three minutes into our drive, he was fast asleep. I chanced a peak at Edward who hadn't said a word yet. His jaw was tight, his eyes telling me he was in deep thought. I wanted to reassure him that he had my support, that his past had no impact on the progress we have made together with the exemption that we now had a three year old to care for. He was part of Edward and I would love and care for him.

The short ride was over and I carried Anthony into the house, Edward carrying a still sleeping Riley. After laying Anthony down into his crib, I entered the guest room that had once been Edward's and watched as he undressed Riley to put pajamas on him. A difficult task with an child who was sound asleep.

"He sleeps like his brother." I observed aloud. "Nothing wakes them up."

"Mm." What his only response.

I left the bathroom and hall light on so he wouldn't be frightened if he woke during the night and could find out bedroom easily enough. Edward followed me into our bedroom and we watched each other undress silently. I dimmed the lights and walked over to where he was still standing, still as a statue. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down as I raised up on my toes to kiss him softly, pressing my body into his. His arms encircled my waist, holding me to him as he deepened the kiss. No words were spoken as he walked me backwards toward the bed, our bodies never separating. He bent, laying me down gently, his body hovering over mine. His lips were soft, our tongues brushing lazily. He intertwining our fingers as he slowly entered me. His eyes staring into mine, watching as I became engulfed with the pleasure he gave me.

"Faster, please." I gasped, feeling my walls tightening around him.

He groaned and picked up his speed, pulling halfway out and slamming into me fully. My legs wrapped around his waist, squeezing him to me, our breathing hitched.

"Now baby, let go." He growled, lowering his head, nipping at my neck gently.

He shifted his hips, rotating them as he entered me, hitting me in a new spot. I was cumming around him in seconds, his lips forming a silent scream from his own release. His body collapsed on top of mine and I loved the feel of his weight pressing me into the mattress.

"I didn't know." He finally spoke after an endless silence, his face pressed into my neck. "I swear I had no idea."

"Who was she?" I questioned softly.

"She was no one. I slept with her a few times after Jasper and I had partied with some coke. I'd wake up the next day in her bed and leave. It was Carlisle that stopped my destructive path. He was stepping down, giving me control. He didn't have to tell me that I needed to change if I was going to take over for him. Alice took over the club and Lauren disappeared. I never thought about her again, let alone cared enough to find out where she was. This is the first I have thought of her in years."

"Do you have any doubt of Riley being yours?"

"No." He whispered, lifting his face to look at me. "If I'm honest, I wanted to. For a minute, I wanted to deny that he was mine. I see what my mother sees though, what you see. I can't with good conscience deny him. I need you Bella, I need you to be okay with all of this. I don't want this craziness to interfere with what we have."

"You are my husband, of course you have my support. You didn't knowingly keep this from me. If anything, seeing you step up as a father, willingly taking care of a child you didn't know about makes me love you more. I want to be a mother figure to him, but I'm worried."

"About what?" He asked quietly, wrinkling his forehead.

"Lauren. What if she comes back for him, does she still want to be his mother? She has full parental rights doesn't she?"

"We will figure it out." He said, kissing me. "My father said he is going to have it looked into. We will do the test so we have written proof I am his father and then I will find her and terminate her rights. I_ will_ have full custody of him and you_ will_ be the only mother he will ever need."

He again kissed my lips, letting them linger this time.

"Thank you." He whispered against them. "I love you."

He had just started to deepen his kiss when Anthony's cries sounded over the baby monitor next to us causing me to giggle over Edwards groan of protest.

"My son is a cock block."

I giggled, slapping his ass as he pulled on sweat pants, leaving the room to attend to our baby.

The next morning we were woken up to the sound of Riley chattering away at Anthony who had fallen asleep on his fathers chest last night after refusing to settle down in his crib. Edward cracked one eye open, watching his sons with a soft smile forming on his sleepy face.

"Are you hungry?" I asked Riley who nodded vigorously.

"What would you like for breakfast?"

"Hot dogs!"

Edward laughing loudly at his request.

"How about we have those for lunch. What about pancakes?"

"We'll eat hot dogs later?"

"Promise."

"Okay. I'll eat pancakes."

Riley stood in a chair that I had pulled to the counter and was helping me spoon the batter onto the griddle, watching with big eyes when I made different shapes.

"That one for me?" He asked in wonder.

"It is!"

We all sat together at the table, Anthony humming with excitement over his tiny bits of pancake that he mashed together with his gums while Riley had his head bent over his plate inhaling his food, much like his father was doing.

"He sounds like a billy goat." Edward laughed looking at Anthony who grinned back at him.

"You don't sound much different." I smirked.

"Are you really my Daddy?" Riley asked suddenly.

"Yes, I'm really your Daddy." Edward responded with a serious look, matching the three year old's own face.

"Am I going to stay here forever?"

"Would you like to stay with us?" He asked.

Riley scrunched his little face up and looked as if he was thinking about Edward's question very seriously.

"I don't want Mommy to take me away. I stay with Anna a lot, but I think I like having my own Mommy to make pancakes with. Mommy makes me get my own cereal. I don't like cold stuff."

My anger flared, though I did my best to not let it show. Carlisle pulled some strings and sent out the two DNA samples last night. Knowing this family, it wouldn't be long before we got the results.

"Well, you can help me cook whenever you like." I gave him a smile which he returned, shoving another bite of pancake into his mouth.

When we were finished eating, Edward turned on cartoons and left the boys to play, walking back into the kitchen where I was cleaning up from the breakfast mess.

"Go get ready while I get the boys dressed. My crazy ass family should be here soon." He huffed with an eye roll.

I know he was secretly thrilled to introduce Riley to the rest of his family.

X

"Oh my goodness! He looks just like Edward!" Rose squealed while she and Alice sat on the floor with their two nephews. "How could that Bi- um, woman leave her son so callously? Still, I think we should be grateful that she did!"

Emmett, Jasper, and Edward could be heard arguing upstairs in the guest room that they were currently turning into a bedroom for Riley. Alice and Esme demanded to be allowed to pick out the furniture before coming over and had the delivery rushed. Currently, they had been working on a bed, dresser, and bookcase for the last three hours.

"We got a lead." Carlisle exclaimed, entering the room. "I knew she couldn't have gotten very far. She's living three towns over, too close for comfort. Jenks will be delivering the termination papers today. If luck is on our side, she will sign them in his presence and we can move forward."

"Thank god!" Esme sighed heavily, returning to her camera and snapping more shots of the two brothers. Anthony had crawled himself into Riley's lap and was swinging a toy in his face.

"Tony!" Riley giggled while trying to block the swings.

"How cute!" Alice squealed. "Are you a Tony now?" She asked him bringing her face close to his.

Anthony promptly hit her nose with the toy, giggling heartily.

"Stop trying to nick name my son." Edward grumbled as he entered the room.

"I didn't, Riley did." She pouted.

"Edward, we should hear from Jenks by tomorrow morning." Carlisle hurriedly told him, bending to rub the top of Riley's head. "We're going to head home, I'll call you as soon as I hear from him."

"Thanks for the help."

"Of course."

"Thank you for loving him Bella, for accepting this little boy." She whispered with emotion, hugging me goodbye.

"Always." I whispered back.

Edward picked up Anthony and we walked up the stairs to find the rest of the family.

Emmett and Jasper were laying on the floor, pushing round little cars with Riley. Rose and Alice folding the clothing they had purchased before coming over this afternoon.

Anthony squirmed and complained in Edwards arms till he was put down and promptly crawled over to Emmett, climbing onto his Uncles back. He grabbed fist fulls of Emmett's hair, yelling out for attention.

Emmett twisted to the side slightly so he could lift him in the air above him making his laugh out. Jasper and Riley ignored the commotion, too focused on the toys before them.

"Thank you for giving me this family." I smiled, wrapping my arms around Edward's waist.

"Thank you for loving us." Kissing the top of my head.

We stayed in the doorway, cuddled together as we watched our children play with their Aunts and Uncles.


	18. Wicked Games

"Edward, she refused to sign the papers."

"What do you mean she refused!" Edward's voice boomed as he sprang up from his chair, Jenks sitting across from us at the kitchen table.

"She wants to meet with you."

"I don't give a fuck about what she wants!"

His hands were pressed on the table, his body leaning into them, his face full of frustration and anger.

"Edward, calm down before Riley hears you." I said softly, placing my hand over his.

He seemed to calm slightly from my touch, looking at me before speaking in a lower voice.

"Why does she want to see me? She left Riley a week ago, she hasn't tried to contact with any of us. What could she possibly want?"

"She wouldn't tell me, but I will be there with you if you decide to meet with her. I suggest you agree to her terms, think of your son. She may sign the papers after having her say."

"Bella?" Edward asked me, wanting my opinion.

"You should do whatever you think is best. I wont feel threatened if you see her if that's what you're worried about. Jenks is right, we should see what she wants and hopefully she will give us what we want in return."

"I hate playing into her games, why cant she just disappear or something." He pouted, looking much like Riley did this morning when I refused to give him a cupcake for breakfast.

"Edward." I scolded, lifting the french press to refill Jenks coffee.

"Thank you, Isabella." He said, taking a sip while watching Edward.

I couldn't blame him, Edward frequently let his temper get the best of him.

"Schedule it." Edward sighed, his head hanging in defeat.

"When do you want to do this?"

"I suppose as soon as possible. I want this taken care of and settled quickly. I had hoped it would be over by now."

Jenks nodded and left the room with his phone pressed against his ear. Standing up, I went behind Edward, wrapping my arms around his waist and laying my head against his back. He turned so that I was now held against his chest. We clung to each other, staying silent while we waited for Jenks to return with Lauren's response.

"Edward, I told her to meet us at your parents house. She already knows where they live and I thought it best she stay's in the dark about the location of your home. We need to leave, she will be there in half an hour."

Sighing deeply, Edward let go of me to face our lawyer.

"You're coming?"

"Of course, I will draw up any contract that may be needed in your fathers office and hopefully get the papers we have been waiting on signed. I'm anticipating that this is the end of it."

Jenks left saying he would stall Lauren if she showed up before we arrived while we packed bags for the kids. Just as we walked toward the door to leave there was a knock.

I glanced at Edward who was scowling, I shifted Anthony into one arm so that Edward could pass Riley into my other. Kissing the top of my head he walked around me to open the door with the three of us hidden behind him.

"C-Cullen?" Someone stammered, the voice of my father. "I thought you were dead? I went to your funeral."

I peaked around Edward and saw my fathers pale face, his mouth hung open in shock.

"Yeah, well, surprise." Edward spoke coldly. "If you came here to convince Bella to leave me again, you are to be disappointed. We are already running late so if you would please leave, it would be greatly appreciated." He continued walking back to me and placing an arm around my shoulders, his other in front of his children as he tried to push past my father out the door.

"Wait! Bella, please! I just want to talk, I've missed you." He sounded like a broken man.

"Dad, as Edward already said, we're running behind."

"I need to apologize!" He rushed out.

My feet stopped moving, Edward giving me a slight scowl.

"Baby, if you want to talk with him, fine. Tell him to come back later. I'll be by your side the entire time. If you don't wish to speak with him, I'll tell him to fuck off."  
>"We'll be back in a few hours. I'll talk with you then." I said in a monotone voice, turning my back to him once more so that Edward could escort us to the car and help get the boys settled in their car seat.<p>

"He's beautiful, Isabella." My father said softly before he got into his car and drove off.

"Was he talking about me or Anthony?" Edward asked.

"Get in the car." I smirked with an eye roll.

He kissed me quickly, opening my door for me before getting in the car himself and driving toward his parents home.

"Tonight?" He questioned.

"Why not? We can get everything hanging over our heads over with." I shrugged.

"Whatever you want." He said, kissing my knuckles.

When our car stopped in the driveway, Emmett and Jasper rushed out of the house before we could even unbuckle.

"Bro, let us take the kids. The bitch is already here, I don't want Ry-Man seeing her."

"What's a bitch?" Riley yelled out, obviously hearing his uncle.

"A dog wandered into Papa Carlisle's house, they are trying to get it out. I don't want you to get bit so we are going to go for a walk till it leaves." He recovered quickly when I glared at him.

"Where are you taking my boys?" Edward asked, frowning over the idea of his sons being away from him.

"We will stay out of sight on the property. That way if Tony shits, I can return him."

"Emmett if you swear in front of my kids one more time!" I yelled.

"What about Edward?" He whined, pointing at his brother. "Sorry, Ma." He said making a face at me when I only glared.

Jasper grabbed the stroller from the trunk while Emmett lifted Riley out and Edward held Anthony tightly, kissing his head repeatedly.

"Ed, I'm his uncle. I'll keep him safe."

"You better or I'll let my wife shoot you." He grumbled, placing Anthony into the stroller.

We watched as Jasper pushed the stroller, Emmett throwing Riley onto his shoulders and making their down a worn path in the woods.

"Where are they going?" I asked.

"Probably going to show them the stream we used to play in as kids. There's an old shed we'd camp in when Mom said we were finally old enough." Edward said, finally looking at me as they disappeared from sight.

"Wait, does this path lead to my house? Is that where you stayed, in the shed?"

"My little detective." Edward smirked, giving me a quick kiss. "Let's get this over with and I'll answer all your questions."

"After you deal with my father."

"Sempre qualcosa." Edward muttered under his breath.

"Edward, for the last time, I don't know what you are saying!"  
>"Sorry Love, I said there's always something. I better get some special Daddy time tonight."<p>

"So meeting with my father is worse than meeting with your whore?" I blurted out angrily.

"Ehi!"

I ignored him and stomped toward the house, not waiting for him to open the door for me while listening to him mumbled under his breath behind me the entire time.

"Bella." Esme greeted quietly, kissing me on the cheek. "Are you giving her a hard time?" She accused Edward when he entered the house. "Why didn't you hold the door for her?"

Edward threw his hands up into the air, shaking his head as he walked to the bar in the living room to get a glass of whiskey.

"My father showed up." I whispered, watching my husband gulp his drink.

"Want me to shoot him?"

I looked at Esme, seeing a hint of hopefulness on her face.

"No, that's okay. We agreed to let him talk with us later."

"Well, lets go get your husband so we can get this puttana out of my house and burn the chair she is currently occupying in Carlisle's office. Want a glass of wine?"

"Sure." I eyed the almost empty bottle as she poured the last of it into a glass, handing it to me. "How much have you had to drink?"

"Enough that Carlisle ordered me not to go near that _cagna_. He hid my bullets." She nodded seriously, failing at her attempt of whispering.

"Edward!" I yelled out, walking toward him quickly. "Let's get this over with, your mothers drunk."

"Shit. Did Dad hide her gun?"

"Bullets."

"Thank god. Last time she was drunk, Dad had to have his big toe sewn back on."

"What did he do?"

"He told her that the mashed potatoes were salty last thanksgiving." He said with a grimace, adding one of my own. "We've got this, Baby." He reassured me, kissing my lips softly before leading me to the office.

He knocked before opening the door, allowing me to enter before him.

"Isabella,my dear." Carlisle said, walking to me and bending to kiss my cheek. "No matter what she says or does, stay quiet and let us handle it, okay?" He whispered.

I nodded my understanding, giving him a small smile to let him know I wasn't offended. He placed a hand to my back and lead me to a couch that was against the back wall. Carlisle sat next to me, patting my knee gently as we watched Edward sit behind his fathers desk. Jenks sitting in the chair placed in front of it and I couldn't help but reminisce about the first time I sat in that very chair, Carlisle informing me I would be marrying Edward that very night. There was a woman sitting in the chair beside Jenks and for the first time, my eyes fell upon the woman who bore my husbands child.

She looked tall, her long legs bare in the short skirt she wore. I was sure Edward had a good view of what was between her legs as she shifted and recrossed them. Her blond hair looked limp, dry from the over use of chemicals. I could only see one arm, but I had to cover my mouth with a hand to hold back the gasp over the grotesque sight. Her arm was covered track marks, little circled bruises running up and down the inside of her arm. She didn't even have the dignity to cover it up. I looked at Edward to see if he had also noticed, watching as his eyes roamed over her, the disgust evident on his face.

"Well?" He finally spoke, his voice hard, face morphing to hide any emotion from showing through.

"Is that the greeting I'm to receive after all these years?" He stayed silent with cold, hard eyes. "How is my son?" She had the audacity to smile.

"You mean the son you dropped off without a backward glance?"

"Are you keeping him?"

Edward stayed silent again, his jaw tightening with anger.

"Are you going to keep him?" She persisted.

"He isn't a fucking puppy." I growled lowly.

Carlisle stayed silent, giving my knee a squeeze in understanding and a reminder to stay silent.

"What concern of it is yours? Just sign the papers." Edward answered with a lift on one shoulder.

"I knew you would." Her voice dripping with smugness. "You want me to sign those papers so that you will have full custody, correct?"

"Jenks already explained all of this to you. Get to the point." He sat back in his chair, folding his hands on top of the desk nonchalantly.

"I want fifty grand."

"You what?" Edward roared, his self control beginning to slip.

"You want the kid and I want something in return. I'm the one who had to give birth and take care of the little brat for the past four years."

"You're not getting shit! Don't fucking sing, I'll have the courts decide where he belongs."

"Fine." She smirked. "I'll willingly tell them all about our affair. How the father of my son was drugged out when I got pregnant, leaving me on the streets when he found out. Never showing his face again or helping me financially to raise his son. You'll have your wages garnished for back child support. What will happen when they realize there's no way you're earning all of your money from the club? I'm positive your assets wouldn't match up."

Carlisle's hand tightened on my knee. I chanced a peak at him and saw his face full of wrath.

"Edward, pay her." He demanded in a hard voice.

"Dad-"

"Get her to sign the papers and pay the bitch. I want this over with and to make sure she stay's out of my Grandsons life."

"I want sixty now." Lauren stated when she realized she was getting her way.

Edward stayed silent, looking daggers at her.

"Jenks." He finally ground out between his teeth.

Jenks quickly went into action, taking papers from his briefcase and getting everything drawn up.

"Isabella, I think now would be a good time to check on my wife. Make sure she isn't tearing apart the house until Lauren leaves. She had a bottle or two before you arrived." He said under his breath.

I knew not to argue, giving him a nod as I stood. Edward was watching me with cautiously.

"Is this the little woman? Has she agreed to allow you to keep your bastard?" Lauren asked, giving me a cruel smile when she turned to looked at me for the first time.

My own anger was now close to becoming out of control. I started to take a step toward her, Edward quickly getting to his feet and was at my side in seconds.

"Love, go to my mother." Kissing my forehead and opening the office door for me.

I was furious over being dismissed by both men, stomping up the stairs. I found Esme in her bedroom, clothes and shoes thrown everywhere.

"Esme?"

"I can't find them." She huffed, plopping onto the floor, looking like a put out child rather than my mother in-law.

"I'll help." I seethed, storming from the room and into the one I knew Edward used when he stayed here, the same room I had used.

Esme gleefully clapped her hands and followed me. Ten minutes later the room was trashed and we were none the luckier.

"Well, looks like he was smarter this time."

"He has done this before?"

"Yes, well, Edward may get his temper from me. Carlisle is more like Emmett, better at controlling it."

I opened the last drawer in the desk, gasping as I pulled out a small baggy.

"What the hell?" I asked.

"Pot!" Esme exclaimed in surprise.

We looked at each other for a moment, nodding our head in silent agreement. We stood up and I followed her back to her own bedroom, leading me into the bathroom.

"Give me." She said holding out her hand after she found a pack of papers in Carlisle's nightstand.

Two joints later while sitting inside of her empty bathtub, I giggled at her red eyes, making her giggle because I was.

"I want brownies." She said with a slight pout.

"We should make some! No one makes brownies like you do."

"You're right, my brownies are the fucking shit." She nodded enthusiastically.

We raced, or rather, thought we did, to the kitchen and started pulling out the necessary ingredients.

Edward and Carlisle walked into the kitchen, staring at us sitting on the floor eating from a bowl of raw batter.

"Bella?" Edward asked, one eyebrow raised as he watched me.

"We couldn't find the bullets." I shrugged, making Esme burst out in a fit giggles.

"Come on, lets go shower before my brothers return with our sons." Edward chuckled, picking me up. I wrapped my legs around his legs and smashed my lips to his as he carried us upstairs.

"Esme Cullen." I heard Carlisle scold with humor.

"There's more left." She said, sounding like a put out child.

Within seconds they were following us up the stairs, heading to their bedroom while Edward brought me to his old one.

"Damn, you two did a number." Edward said with wide eyes as he stared at the mess we created while searching.

"It was your pot we found, you know."

"Yeah, it's been there for a while." He chuckled, placing me on the bathroom counter and kicking the door shut.

With his back facing me as he started the bath water, I quickly tore off my clothes.

"Shit." He hissed when he turned back around and found me still sitting on the bathroom counter, now naked.

I smiled when he growled, stalking back to me. His hands gripped my thighs and pushed them apart, slipping his body between them, his mouth attacking mine. My hands pulled and tugged at his clothing, my need to feel him making his dressed state unbearable. His lips smiled against mine, removing my hands from his belt and taking over, kicking the pants off when the pooled around his feet. Our teeth clashed together, tongues fighting for dominance while he pushed my legs even farther apart and thrust into me roughly. I screamed with pleasure, digging my heels into his ass.

"Edward!" I cried out, threading my fingers into his hair and tugged hard causing him to hiss.

He wrapped my hair in one fist, licking and biting against my neck as my head was pulled backward. We were hurried, eager, rough.

He pulled out of me, making me groan in complaint.

"Turn around, now." He commanded huskily.

I hopped off of the counter and did as he ordered, watching him behind me in the mirror. He grabbed my waist and pulled, forcing my upper body to lay against the cold granite. He entered me without warning, his fingers digging into my hips. I watched his body working mine, Edward staring back at me. His face as flushed as mine, eyes glazed over. He narrowed them slightly, lifting his hand and slapping my ass before I could prepare for it. The smart sting made me cry out as a powerful orgasm worked through my body. He groaned loudly as I squeezed around him. Throwing his head back with his mouth hung open as he followed me over the edge, filling me with his hot seed.

"Damn, baby." He muttered finally, our breathing slowing. "I might bring home some of that old hash."

We returned downstairs almost an hour later after he took me again against the shower wall before actually getting clean and redressed to join the family.

"Where's Mom and Dad?" Edward asked once we entered the living room, quickly taking Anthony from Jasper's arms and kissing him.

"Dude, I am scarred. I went upstairs to find them and smelled the pot so I opened their door." Emmett said shuddering. "I will never get that image out of my head."

"Did you just say you caught our parents going at it?" Edward snickered.

"Yeah well, you almost got caught too." Emmett grumbled, rubbing his eyes with the pad of his hands.

"Luckily for you, your wife's a screamer." Jasper said, winking at me. "We were about to go into your room when her screams told us exactly what you were doing.

"Oh my god." I groaned, turning to hide my face into Edwards chest.

"Exactly." Jasper snickered.

"Leave my wife alone." Edward said even though he looked as proud as a peacock.

"So how did it go?" Jasper asked. "The meeting, not the sex. We heard enough to know how_ that_ went."

"She wanted money." Edward said seriously, a quick flare of anger flashing in his eyes. "I paid her off, she signed the papers and she left. Never even asked to see him." He said, shifting his eyes to Riley who was on the other side of the room focused on a cartoon.

"So, he's ours?" Emmett asked hopefully.

"He's ours." Edward sighed with a smile, pulling me closer to him.


	19. Stay with You

19

"I'm not ready for this." I complained as we pulled into the driveway behind my fathers car.

He was sitting in a rocking chair on the front porch, the light I had left on illuminating his dire face.

"I can tell him to leave." Edward offered, looking at me with raised brows.

I thought about it and if I was honest, eager to accept Edward's offer but knew I needed to just get it over with and allow him to have his say.

"Let's just do this." I pouted, getting out of the car.

I picked Anthony up from his car seat while Edward allowed Riley to hop down from his seat to the ground.

"Riley!" I called out anxiously as he ran full sprint toward my father who was now standing and watching him curiously. "Edward, why did you let him run off?" I scowled at him.

He held his hands up in the air with a dumbfounded look.

"How was I suppose to know he was going to do that? It's not like your father is dangerous." He grumbled, taking Anthony from my arms.

We started to walk toward the house, Edward stopping suddenly to face me.

"Is he?"

I could see him hardening himself already.

"Stop it, no he isn't dangerous. He has never laid a hand on me. The only time he has ever hurt me was the day you met him when he stood up for Jacob side without talking to me first."

Edward grunted and resumed walking. My father was squatting so that he was at eye level with our three year old who could be heard chattering away, no fear of the stranger in front of him.

"Dad."

"Bella, I was beginning to think you weren't coming back."

"We had to take care of some things at Edward's parents house this afternoon. It ran a bit later than we thought."

"Let's take this inside." Edward said, reaching out to unlock the door, opening it to allow my father and I to enter before him.

"I'm going to make some coffee, would you like some?" I asked my father.

"That would be great, thanks."

I smiled softly, remembering all the years I took care of him growing up. The man couldn't make toast without burning it and his coffee tasted like tar. Edward put Anthony into a large circular play area Rose and Alice had set up earlier in the week which took up over half our living room, lifting Riley inside to allow him to play with his brother. Anthony immediately squealed and raced as fast as his little knees and hands could go to get to him. Edward and I shared a smile as we watched our sons play.

"Who's the older boy?" My father asked me.

"Our son." Edward spoke in a firm voice without looking at Charlie, taking down three coffee mugs from a high cabinet.

"I may not have know about her divorce from Jacob and her marriage to you, but I believe I'd know if Isabella had a child." Charlie glared at him.

"I'm adopting him." I quickly interrupted before Edward could go off.

"I know who you are." Charlie said suddenly, glaring at Edward. "I recognized your name and made some calls after finding out she married you in secret."

"What exactly is it you know of me?" Edward smirked, his eyes cold.

"Enough to know you should be behind bars. That you have corrupted my daughter into sharing your lifestyle."

"You know nothing, Dad. You never took the time to see how I was doing while living away from home with Jacob. It was like once I married and left, you washed your hands of me. Did you just not care if I was happy or not? It didn't matter to you how he treated me? You may not have known then, but you must know now. He was _cheating_ on me with my _best friend _before we were married! What about all the nights I was left alone while he was sleeping with her, if not others? I was refused to have a career! Edward saved me when Jacob hit me. He refused to leave me at Jacob's disposal after seeing how I was being treated. It should have been you, not Edward who did that."

"Bella, you never told me you were unhappy."

"You are my father, I shouldn't have to say the words! You should have known by simply looking at me. After you found out the truth about my marriage with Jacob and him trying to kidnap me, letting me believe that he killed my husband; you formed some kind of sick relationship with Leah of all people! You consoled her, the one who had been sleeping with my husband, instead of your daughter who was treated so poorly by that man. A daughter who was pregnant and believed she lost her husband."

"How is it that he's returned from the grave, anyway?"

"Really? That's all you got out of what I just said?" I asked in astonishment.

"Jacob ordered my death." Edward spoke up. "He came into my home with men he hired take me and tried to take Bella with him. When he died, everyone was left to believe I had been killed. The two men who held me captive were dead, but there was a third still out there. I stayed away thinking it would keep Bella safe. I hurt both Bella and myself in the process, but I truly had her best interest at heart. More than I can say for yourself. After she gave birth to Anthony, I knew I had to see him. I can't say if I would have come back or not when I did if it hadn't been for her finding me in our sons room. I told her everything, and by some miracle, forgave me. I was trying to protect her but I couldn't stay away from her and our son any longer."

"How noble of you." Charlie sneered.

"Get out." I demanded, fed up with his treatment of Edward.

"Bella, I am trying." He pleaded.

"Not hard enough."

"I may not have showed you in the past, but I love you. I want you back in my life. I want the chance to know my grandson."

"You have a funny way of showing it. You sit here and speak lowly of not just me, but my husband. He has done more for me than you ever have. He protected me, is still keeping me safe. He loves me and our children."

"The child you are adopting, is he Edwards?"

"Do you do that on purpose? Changing the topic to try and get the upper hand?" I gasped.

"Bella, this is no life for you or your child!"

"You don't get to decide that! This is my life. What Edward does to provide for us is none of your concern."

"So you have no issue if I stop and speak with the police station here in town?"

"Edward has a partnership in his brother in-laws club." I said, lifting an eyebrow at him. "All his money is accounted for. Every dollar has come from a legal source."

"You mean every dollar that is traceable." He snorted, still glaring at Edward.

Edward stood up abruptly, his chair hitting the wall behind him.

"You need to leave before I loose my patience with you anymore than I already have." He pointed a finger at my father.

"Or what, you'll shoot me?"

"He wont, but I am getting very close to doing just that." I seethed at him.

"That, I feel threatened with." Charlie chuckled. "I trained you well."

My head was spinning from his mood swings. I looked at Edward and saw he looked just as confused.

"Sit down." He requested softly.

I sat, though Edward remained standing.

"Bella, I will never agree with your choice in him, I wont lie and say that I do. I refuse to be closed off from your life again, though. I made mistakes and am man enough to admit it. I trusted Jacob when I shouldn't have. I watched that boy grow up and couldn't, or wouldn't, see him for what he truly was. I am ashamed that it has taken all that has happened to make me see the errors of my ways. Still, he-" raising his hand to point at Edward. "-is not good enough for you."

"I probably never will be." Edward spoke. "I love your daughter and I will never hurt her. That is all I can offer you."

"I can see that, even though it eat me up inside to know you are what she wants. I want to be your father, I want to be a grandfather. If I have to suck it up and deal with _him_, I will."

I was having a hard time grasping his change of attitude. He was still being disrespectful toward Edward, something I knew my husband was having a hard time swallowing, but he was also giving me his begrudging acceptance. I would never forget how he treated me after I had left Jacob and feeling neglected after thinking Edward was dead, but part of me wanted him in my life. I didn't want to live forever without some sort of relationship with my father, without giving Anthony a chance of having two loving grandfathers. When Anthony was old enough decide for himself, it may be too late for him to have a relationship with his Grandfather Swan if I kept him away now. I looked at Edward, knowing I could never make such a big decision without him. It will affect our entire family. Anthony started to fuss and Edward left the room before I could stand to retrieve our son.

"He's hungry, Mama." Edward said, returning to the kitchen and handing me Anthony.

He started making a bottle, his back facing us even though I knew he was keeping his ears alert. Anthony whined a little, keeping his eyes on my father. He was curious of the stranger before him.

"What's your name?" Riley asked, climbing into the chair beside my father.

"Charlie. What's yours?"

I watched, ready to pounce if I felt any type of resentment directed at Riley from my father.

"Riley. That's my new Mommy." He said pointing a chubby finger at me, causing me to break out in a smile.

It was the first time he had said those words out loud.

"My old one didn't want me, so I came to live with my Daddy and he gave me a new one."

"He did, did he? That was awfully good of him."

"Yup. He wants to keep me." He said seriously, his eyes wide as he spoke. "My old Mommy said he didn't want me, but she lied. Right Daddy?" He shouted the last part over my fathers shoulder to Edward who was walking back to the table.

"That's right." He said softly, giving him a smile as he handed me the prepared bottle.

Anthony grabbed it quickly and drank greedily, his eyes straying from my father to his brother.

"Now I am a big brother. That's Tony." Now pointing to his baby brother. "He smells most of the time, but he likes it when I play with him."

Edward chuckled, looking at me with amusement over Riley's description of our baby.

"Baby's do tend to smell a lot." My father said seriously, nodding his head in agreement.

"Riley, why don't you go pick out what pajamas you want to wear tonight? I'll be there soon to help you change." Edward suggested gently to his son.

"I want Mommy to read to me this time." He yelled as he ran from the room.

I smiled widely at Edward, tears brimming my eyes over his title for me. Edward reached over and squeezed my hand, his eyes just as happy as mine.

"I love you." He mouthed before giving his attention back to my father who was now focused on Anthony.

"He looks like his father." He sighed, though his eyes were shining as he watched his grandson.

"You don't have to like me but you will show me respect, especially in front of others. You will always treat Bella and our children kindly and if I ever hear you say one derogatory thing to any of them, you are gone."

"What are you saying?" My father asked, trying to sound emotionless despite the hope in his eyes.

"I'm saying if you want to see your daughter and grandson those are the stipulations. Riley may not be Bella's biological child, but she is his mother now. I want him treated just the same as Anthony by everyone. He will never be made to feel different or unloved."

"What kind of man do you think I am?" My father asked indignantly.

Edward raised a brow at him, frowning slightly.

"I see your point." He frowned. "I assure you, I would never do anything to hurt that child upstairs. I can promise you that much."

"Love, is there anything you want to say?" Edward asked me.

"No, I think you covered everything I would have said already. Dad, may be allowed to be part of Anthony's and Riley's lives, but I'm not ready to fully forgive you yet. Maybe with time, but for right now, I am only accepting your presence for my sons."

Charlie looked dolefully at me but nodded his understanding.

"I should go, it's late and you have to get the kids ready for bed." He said standing.

He started to bend toward me, but I shook my head, denying his intention. He looked at me sadly, nodded toward Edward and walked from the room, shutting the front door behind him.

"Moooommmmmyyyyyyy." Riley called from the top of the stairs.

"I think you are being summoned." Edward grinned at me, kissing me as he took our sleeping baby from me and followed me as I made my way up the stairs to tuck in our oldest child.

**Epilogue:**

Time seemed to fly by. Today was Anthony's second birthday and the family was coming over to celebrate with us, including my father. He visited at least once a week, giving just as much attention to Riley, who was extremely attached to him, as he did Anthony. For once, there was no drama, nothing threatening our happiness. Charlie still gave Edward the stink eye and Edward never dropped his guard when my father was around. The first year we had Riley, I felt like Lauren was looming over our heads. She may have signed her rights away, but I was afraid of her coming back into our lives just to cause trouble. The one year anniversary of Riley joining our family, we planned a big celebration. He was called away that night by Jasper, some sort of problems with a shipping shortage that needed his attention.

When he arrived home, looking exhausted with dark circles under his eyes and his face shadowed with stubble, he got into bed beside me and told me of Tanya's death. She never left town like she had promised the year before. Instead, she blew through the money Edward had given her while shacking up with one of the dealers Edward had connections with. I bristled over the thought, but chose to let it pass, not wanting to argue with him again about his part of involvement with drugs.

"Lauren's dead." He stated with a sigh.

"What?" I gasped, sitting up slightly to look at him.

"That was one of the problems last night. Not only was there a cash shortage, Lauren's body was found in the guy's basement when I had some men show up to give some _encouragement_ for the rest of the payment. Looked like an overdose, she still had the needle in her arm."

"Poor Riley." I sighed.

"She hasn't been a part of his life for a year Bell. The way he talked, she wasn't a part of his life before he came to us. You are his mother, the only one he has truly ever had."

Riley was now getting ready to start kindergarten and was extremely excited about it. He had been going to preschool the past year and was proud of himself for getting to go to a 'big boy school'. It was two weeks away and I was dreading it. I had grown accustomed to having him with me most of the day. Watching he and his brother play, helping me make breakfast and lunch.

"Ma, someone woke up with tons of excitement." Edward said walking into the room with Anthony running in front of him.

"Two! Two!" He squealed, holding up three fingers.

"My big birthday boy!" I grinned, leaning down to pick him up. He crawled over me, jumping up and down while giggling.

"Ehi! No jumping on the bed!" Edward growled, tackling Anthony and tickling him.

"What did I say about the Italian?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

Edward's face grew red but he couldn't contain his amused grin.

On the last day of preschool I got a call from Riley's preschool. He had called a fellow classmate a cagna for taking a crayon he had been using. I was beyond embarrassed sitting in the office as we were told of the incident while Edward just burst out in laughter, only quieting when he noticed the principle and I glaring at him. I banned the language after that day, knowing Edward usually only spoke it when being inappropriate. He tried to put the blame on Emmett since he was the one who always translated Edwards words so Riley 'could _learn'_.

"Emmett and Rose should be arriving soon with Riley and their brood." Edward said giving me a kiss.

Emmett and Rose now had three children. They announced their pregnancy the day of Riley's adoption, already four months along with twins. They had kept silent about it till they were sure everything was going well with the pregnancy. She gave birth to boys, only to get pregnant two months later, having a little girl who looked just like her mother and had Emmett wrapped around her finger from day one.

After Edward dressed he left with Anthony to get him ready for the day. I usually had our youngest clinging to me as I tried to shower, screaming if I left his sight for even a moment so I was treasuring this short amount of time alone. The past few weeks he seemed to abandon the notion of needing me every second of the day and chose to follow his father around instead. Edward knew better than to bring Anthony to Jasper's club with him after making that mistake with Riley. He slept on the couch for a week, getting the silent treatment till he swore he would never do it again. It took twice that amount of time for Riley to stop snapping his fingers at me to fill his cup with juice pr get him a snack. His father gave him his ego unfortunately, which only magnitude when he saw people at Edward's beck and call that night.

After my shower, I started at the stick sitting on the bathroom vanity. Edward and I had decided not prevented the chance of pregnancy the past six months, it just hadn't happened yet. I had my suspicions for the last week, asking Alice to sneak me a test so I wouldn't get Edward's hopes up and took it this morning before showering. After hiding the test and dressing, I went downstairs in search of my family.

"Mommy!" Anthony cried out in delight with his doting grandparents surrounding him.

He was riding in a battery powered car, crashing into everything in sight.

"Why is that in my house?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at my husband who was currently sweeping up soil from a planter that had gotten knocked over.

"Your father." He grumbled, glaring slightly at Charlie who was grinning ear to ear.

The little car was designed to look like a mini police cruiser, lights, noise and all. He obviously thought he was hilarious.

"Dad, take him outside with it." I ordered, shaking my head at him.

The day was loud, busy, and perfect. With a house full of Cullen's, there was never a dull moment. The men who worked for Edward stopped by also to wish Anthony a happy birthday, Riley forcing them to be the 'bad guys' while he and Anthony chased them around the yard in the new gift from my father. Anthony was more than spoiled with gifts and love the entire day. He and Riley ended up falling asleep together in Riley's bed while watching a movie after the excitement of the day ended. Even with the age difference, they were best of friends, always together. If you didn't already know, you would never be able to tell they were half siblings instead of full. They shared identical features, little replicas of their father.

I already slipped on a night gown and was applying lotion when Edward appeared in the bathroom doorway, staring at me with shining eyes.

"What's made you so happy?" I asked, failing at hiding my knowing smile.

"Isabella, is there something you need to tell me?" He asked, quirking a brow.

I had purposefully left the test on the counter, knowing he would see it immediately as we readied for bed. I grinned widely, turning to face him as he rushed to my side, pulling me into his arms and twirling me around the room.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." He repeated between kisses.

"Thank __you__." I giggled as he fell on the bed with me still in his arms, his mouth devouring every inch of my body.

**X**

"We're almost there, baby." Edward cooed at me, making me grit me teeth in irritation.

"Easy for you to say." I hissed.

I had been in labors for hours, the baby being stubborn as always. The entire pregnancy our baby refused to let us see if it was a boy or girl during each ultra sound, much to Edwards dismay.

"One more push!" The doctor called out.

Bearing down, I tried my best not to scream with the next contraction and the searing pain. I started regretting my decision about declining an epidural hours ago.

"A girl!" He called out just as a baby let out a wail, placing her my stomach, Edward staring at her with tears dripping down his face.

"Francesca Marie." He announced shakily when the nurse handed her to him after she was cleaned and checked over.

**X**

"E suo tocco, si muore." (You touch her, you die.)

"Daddy!" Francesca scolded with a stomp of her foot, glaring at her father as he threatened her date.

Edward and Francesca fought daily every since she turned sixteen. She was ready to grow up and Edwards wasn't prepared. After two days of fighting, he finally caved and said she could go on a date. Little did our daughter know, Anthony was being paid to follow them the entire night.

The boy was visibly shaken and pale as he watched at my husband with fearful eyes.

Our daughter had my dark hair color with highlights from her fathers coloring it and Esme's bright blue eyes. She was the only one of our children who didn't have the Cullen green or my brown.

Our youngest children stood beside Edward, their little faces holding menacing glares that matched Edwards as they stared up at the offending boy taking their sister to the movies. Little Carlisle, who's twelve, was born a four years after Francesca and our youngest, Stefano, was only three. They, like their two older brothers, were Edward's clones beside Sefano inheriting my eye color. Francesca was the only child who resembled me.

Riley came running down the stairs, stopping suddenly at the sight before him. He was home on break from college.

"What the fuck is this?" He asked with a mixture of horror and irritation.

"Riley Cullen, language!" I chastised him.

Edward just chuckled, knowing Riley would have take it harder than he did that Francesca was dating. Riley was more than a little protective of his sister. When they went to the same same school, no boy was brave enough to even glance at '_Cullen's sister_'.

"Let's go!" My daughter whined, quickly pulling her date out the door before her brother could cause a scene.

"Dad you let her go out with that micio?" (pussy)

"Riley! I wont say it again." I warned.

"Micio, micio!" Stefano started singing, running in circles around his fathers feet.

I glared at Edward who was failing at hiding his amusement.

"What's micio mean? I've never heard that one." Carlisle asked our oldest while Anthony burst out in laughter before leaving to follow his sister and her date.

"I give up." I sighed, leaving my five men standing around the front door, and walked to the kitchen.

Edward followed shortly after, topping off my wine glass before pouring himself a small glass of his favorite whiskey.

"Our baby is growing up." He sighed, pulling me back against his chest, his lips brushing across my neck.

"That she is."

"I love you, Isabella Cullen."

"As I love you."


End file.
